Life, Love, and Other Hiccups
by angelesewe
Summary: These are individual one-shots for my other story, 'A light born in a world of obscurity.' These flashbacks will describe silly headcanons of main and side characters from the canon story of Bleach. Tite Kubo has so many interesting characters that it's very difficult to go into detail when you're trying to maintain a constant flow of a tale without ruining it.
1. Cosplay and Cupcakes

I know I said I would write certain flashbacks for, ' A light born in a world of obscurity,' but I felt like it should stay as a stand =-alone one shot. SO instead, I'm writing the one-shot flashbacks here, prompting me to think of this title.

You don't need to view that tale to read this one, but I highly recommend it because specific names might confuse you, but of course, I will mention that they are the sons and daughters of our canon characters in Bleach.

This first story is a one-shot I always wanted to write. Some of you who looked at my Tumblr account, have seen a drawing I did of Ichihime in cosplay as characters from my favorite fighting game, Dead or Alive. So enjoy. Smiles deviously*

x

* * *

**25 years ago**

Orihime comforted her friend, Tatsuki, who was nothing more than a sad puddle on the floor. The karate champion sighed and refused to cry, even though something was certainly bothering her. Today was supposed to be a happy day, celebrating the end of high school and to their future endeavors. The auburn-haired girl knew most of her friends were set to go to their preferred colleges while she stayed in Karakura, due to her lack of finances. Instead of it getting her down, she was ecstatic that Hasegawa-san provided her with more hours by giving her full time at the bakery. Now she was able to have enough money for utilities, extra helpings of her favorite foods, and maybe indulging in seeing a movie with her friends or even going alone with Ichigo. She shook her head.

'_Stop being silly, Orihime_,' she scolded herself.

Orihime busied herself with making little snacks until she heard the arrival of her other friends. She was still in the kitchen when she heard Tatsuki open the door to her apartment to let them all in. She held a tray, containing a pitcher and treats, almost dropped its contents when she almost bumped into the object of her affection.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun!" she nervously looked and wished she hadn't done that. He was wearing a black jacket and faded dark jeans, with a t-shirt that said 'Don't bother approaching.' The shirt seemed funny, especially when his features were anything but non-approachable. He looked so endearing and handsome.

"Do you need help, Inoue?" he supplied, waiting for her to answer as she meekly nodded her head, yes.

"Sure, I was also going to get the cups and several bags of chips on the counter." He nodded his head and entered her small kitchen while she turned to the others sitting around her low table. Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, and Mizuiro looked up to smile and greet the lovely healer as she set the snacks on the table.

"Thanks, Inoue-san!" Uryu smiled as he politely helped her with the large pitcher.

"Awesome, Orihime!" Keigo yelled as he grabbed the tray of treats, leftovers from the bakery she worked.

"Thanks, Inoue," Chad nodded while Tatsuki grabbed a piece of bread with a moppy expression.

"You guys are very welcome. I'll be right back."

She waited for Ichigo to settle down and place the other items before she set the empty tray back into the kitchen. She looked down at her apparel and couldn't help but feel disappointed. The clothing she wore was from the clearance section of little boutique she liked to shop. Tatsuki said she looked hot in anything she wore. She compared her outfit to Ichigo's fantastic jacket, with intricate designs of skulls and the number 15 patched to his upper right chest pocket. Sighing, she turned to smile. 'This is a happy day,' she reminded herself, making her way back to her friends.

They all rambled about what they were planning on doing for their break and anticipating the day they entered their chosen university. Ichigo poked Tatsuki as she rolled her eyes to him.

"What's got you in a sour mood?"

Orihime had been asking her the same thing, but she always dodged the question. Maybe she needed Ichigo's, tough love.

"None of your damn business," she muttered as she ate a sugar-coated cookie.

"You're making it my business when you're acting like the undead. Frankly, it's annoying."

"Your face has always been annoying, yet you don't see me complaining. Asshole," the spiky head girl grumbled.

"Tatsuki-chan, we're just worried. What's wrong?" Orihime added, helping to quell an argument between the two.

Tatsuki straightened herself as she scratched the side of her head in frustration, "It's bullshit!"

"What is?" Keigo asked, his eyes worrisome as she stared at him and sighed.

"The dojo is being fined for stupid shit like not keeping up to date with safety measures. Sensei has been very good at maintaining the place, and we all do our best to help, but it's not enough. He needs professional help, and that's money that the poor old bastard doesn't have. He thinks he might close down to open a smaller one, but it's not fair, the dojo has been with him for generations," she could feel the tears begin to pour as Orihime placed her hands on her back, massaging to comfort her best friend.

"Aww, Tatsuki-chan! Maybe-" Orihime tried to think of something to make it better when an idea popped into her head, " Maybe I can ask Hasegawa-san if I can have a bake sale with the proceeds going towards the dojo, but still getting attention for the bakery."

Tatsuki's tears halted as she looked up and concentrated, "That could help."

"It still won't be enough, Inoue-san," Uryu regretfully stated, stopping the poor girl's idea with his statement as she looked down, defeated.

"Way to shot down an idea, Uryu," Ichigo growled.

"I'm not mentioning it to be an ass."

"Could have fooled me."

"Listen, idiot! Bake-Sales pull in an average of $300 or $400, judging from what Tatsuki is insinuating with a small business fine. The amount won't even make a dent. I'm sorry Inoue-san it was a good idea."

"It's okay, Uryu," she forced a smile as she looked at Tatsuki who's hope seemed squashed.

"We can still have the bake sale but-" Keigo mentioned, all eyes looked to him as he nervously looked at his friends. "Maybe we can use cosplay."

"Cosplay?" Tatsuki looked at him, confused.

"I think he's on to something," Mizuiro said, "If we get help in acquiring a license to host a fundraiser we could get a huge traffic of perverts who'd pay anything to meet with their characters. For legal purposes, we can't mention game characters by name, but let them make the assumption. With social media, there's always that gray area," he winked, as he went back to typing on his phone.

"I was thinking like from my favorite fighting game...Dead or Alive," Keigo sheepishly said as Tatsuki chuckled.

"I love that game too," Orihime cheered, "The fighting and the pretty outfits."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why Keigo loves that game too," Tatsuki giggled as Orihime continued to clap her hands in excitement. Keigo turned completely red while sheepishly avoiding Tatsuki's smug grin.

"We could also put some characters from Street Fighter too," Chad said as the others nodded in agreement.

"My father could help with acquiring the license for the fundraiser, and I could lend my skills in creating the outfits."

"This is going to be so much fun, I can wear an outfit while selling goodies," Orihime couldn't wait for the fundraiser. She looked at everyone, "Is anyone else, dressing up?"

Keigo, Chad, and Tatsuki raised their hands in acknowledgment.

"I'll be too busy with acquiring attention on social media," Mizuiro said while typing on his phone.

"I'll be creating the outfits," Uryu declared.

Orihime looked to Ichigo, as the boy avoided staring at anyone in particular.

"What about you, lazy-ass?" Tatsuki hollered, pulling the orange-haired boy's shirt.

"I'll die before you catch me wearing that cosplay shit," he angrily shouted to the spiky-haired girl.

"That could be arranged," Tatsuki sneered, pulling her fist back.

Orihime stopped her best friend from punching his handsome features.

"He doesn't have to dress up if he doesn't want to," she sympathized, "It's okay Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked at Orihime and saw a sad expression. Then she smiled and looked up to him. "You can help set-up or even ask Papa-san to help."

"Stop calling him that. Just because my father said to call him that, doesn't mean you have to, Inoue."

Orihime blushed for a moment before she nodded, "It would only upset him, Kurosaki-kun." She looked disheartened and guilty.

'_Fucking bastard!_' Ichigo growled internally, knowing what that older man was doing having Orihime call him that. He did it on purpose. He wasn't sure how he found out since Ichigo hadn't expressed his feelings about the auburn-haired girl to anyone. He sighed, looking at her gorgeous features and caved.

"Fine, I'll also wear an outfit," he mumbled.

"Really!" Orihime's smile brightened as she leaned forward.

"Just...Just let me wear something that hides my face."

"I know a perfect character," Keigo shouted out. Ichigo groaned as his friends talked amongst themselves, excited about their future project in helping the dojo in Karakura.

x

* * *

Ichigo had first helped Orihime, along with his friends, setting up the stalls that would house all the baked items. Not only was ABC Bakery providing help but Kisuke Urahara. The candy shop owner had no problem fronting the money for the supplies to ABC bakery to make an abundance of sweets. Kisuke merely stated that he was helping a friend and not because Yoruichi threatened, 'That if he didn't help Orihime, she'd make sure he suffered.' Not wanting to find out what that entailed he had no qualms giving the necessary amount.

After Ichigo had finished setting up, his sisters came to help. He ran back home to put on the outfit Uryu made for him. He was still unaware of the character they picked for him as he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. He opened the box that was tied up in a bow. He opened the box to find the black outfit inside tissue paper. Ichigo rolled his eyes, not understanding why the Quincy had to go through such lengths for a damn cosplay attire.

He removed the black outfit and found it was leather and a little heavy. The box also had armor, and silver knives that were dull, but weighted. This was the ninja outfit of Ryu Hyubasa. He put on the skin-tight leather outfit, that was sleeveless. The Substitute Shinigami couldn't help but grin, his cousin was quite talented. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he did kind of feel like a badass. Ichigo placed the detailed mask which covered his features, except for his eyes. He was about to leave the room, when he saw a makeshift sword, looking like a replica of Ryu's dragon sword.

"No fucking way," his eyes gleamed like a child at a toy store, placing the sword in his sheath behind his back. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror. He stood with his muscular arms crossed. Was he getting bigger? Possibly. He noticed whenever he trained in his spirit form; his human body developed changes: developing muscle growth, speed, and agility.

There was an open field park near the dojo, where usually the students trained. It was more than enough space to hold the fundraiser. He was twenty minutes early when he arrived. They weren't even opened up yet when he saw a line forming to get into the festival. Good thing they decided to wear armbands to distinguish who could come in, Tessai Tsukabishi, was the bouncer, making sure no one snuck in. People were too afraid of his stature to upset him anyway.

Before he was able to speak with the big guy, he heard girls screaming, "Oh my GOD! It's RYU!" He turned to find the girls waving to him and blushing hysterically. Some of the guys as well were filming from their phones and hyperventilating.

"That has to be the most realistic Ryu Hayabusa, did you see how toned he was," he heard one girl say as Tessai let him in. He couldn't help but blush as he still listened to the excited girls squeal. He walked up to the booths to find his sister wearing cute ABC bakery apparel that Orihime wore to work. He also saw the owner, a smaller man with white hair.

"Hello Hasegawa-san," he heard his muffled words and forgot that his mouth was covered. The older man turned a bit confused before he smiled.

"Is that you, Ichigo-san?" he stopped decorating cups to walk up to the dressed ninja.

"Yeah!" he could feel himself warm-up from embarrassment. "We appreciate you helping us."

"No need. I've known this dojo for as long as I can remember and small businesses need all the help they can get. Besides, I couldn't say no to my favorite employee." The man chuckled, giving a kind-hearted smile before he went back to work. Ichigo nodded as he looked around.

"Where is Inoue?"

"Ichi-nii!" he heard his sister Yuzu squeal, dropping her frosting bag to run to him. "You look so cool. If you're looking for Hime-nii she's still getting dressed, we had to push her out of here practically," she explained, and he couldn't help but smile at the endearing nickname of 'sister' she gave to the auburn-haired healer.

"She was practically decorating all day," Karin showed up behind Yuzu, to glance at him. When she didn't say anything, he knew it was only a matter of time before she started with the jokes. "You look...Awesome by the way," she complimented him as her cheeks reddened.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. I suggest you meet the other cosplayer behind the stage before you're bombarded by the feral female groupies that want to jump you. Ichigo looked at the young girls who swooned as he glanced in their direction. He said his goodbyes as he made his way to the enormous ground level stage in the back of the food stalls. Word got out, and it seemed others in the community was willing to help out the small dojo.

When he entered the curtain to the backstage, he saw Uryu calm and collected among the chaos of clothing and ribbons. Tatsuki saw the newcomer with delight as Uryu did the last minute touches to her black MMA shorts. She looked so much like Mila that she even had streaks of red on her spiky black hair.

"Even though you don't have Ryu's green eyes, it's still spot-on," she punched his arm, " Shit! Look at these guns. I'd be jealous of your arms if I knew I could kick your ass."

"You wish," he uttered, rolling his eyes and touching a strand of her hair.

"It's a temporary dye. I look pretty awesome with it, don't you think?" Tatsuki pumped her fists and did small jabs in the air with her MMA gloves.

Ichigo looked around the room to find a handful of cosplayers and Shinigami.

He noticed Rangiku and a sexy brown-skinned woman wearing a provocative luchador outfit. Rangiku's outfit wasn't any better, wearing a bikini top and wrestling boots and shorts that rode up to her...

"Ichigo!" Rangiku waved, as her breasts moved barely able to contain themselves in the constricted clothing. Ichigo's face was completely red, hoping that his disguise would hide his features. Rangiku went straight to grabbing his bare arms.

"Yoruichi, look how much our little boy has grown."

Ichigo looked at the luchador and saw the familiar cat-like stare of her golden eyes.

"I'm not a little boy," he complained, hoping he didn't sound like a petulant child.

"We can see that," Yoruichi purred, walking closer to him as his eyes widened at her proximity and stepped away. The Tina Armstrong and Lisa Hamilton look-alikes laughed at his abrupt departure. Angrily stepping away from the women he didn't notice he bumped into Mizuiro who was talking to a Hayate cosplayer, but looking at him closer he could see the familiar features of his friend, Keigo.

"Isn't this awesome, Ichigo! It's like a dream come true. I already took pictures with everyone, except for you. Let's get a pic-"

Keigo wasn't able to get a word in as Ichigo pushed his face away from him.

"Nah! I'm not taking a picture in this outfit."

"Oops!" Mizuiro said, already snapping a picture of the substitute shinigami, " Relax, Ichigo. Did you know that Capcom and Team Ninja, has allowed us to use the characters names as long as we state that it was their idea? Two gaming competitors are coming together to support a small dojo." Mizuiro gave a smug grin as he typed on his phone.

"Capcom? Why?" he asked, weren't they dressing up as Dead or Alive characters? He almost forgot Chad had mentioned using Street Fighter characters. Then he heard the boisterous laughter of his father, Urahara and his old boss, Ikumi Unagiya. Ichigo turned to find three of the Street Fighters favorites. His father wearing a white sleeveless karate gear of Ryu, while his blonde rival, Urahara, wore red. Ikumi wore Chun Li's famous blue qipao that showed off the older woman's thighs, with her parted hair placed in two pigtail buns.

"Yeah, Mizuiro posted pictures of Ikumi and Orihime. The comments and likes were through the roof. Got both of the companies attention." Keigo excitedly stated.

"I haven't seen Inoue yet. So her Hitomi outfit got that much attention?" Ichigo's raised his brow. The DOA character Hitomi wore jeans and a jean jacket, and when she fought, she wore a simple karate gear. He then heard the snickers of both his friends.

"Oh, Orihime changed her mind, she wanted to dress up as her favorite character," Mizuiro looked up from his phone to give Ichigo his full attention.

"Who's that?"

"Ichigo!" He dodged his father's incoming fist and hit the man in the back of the head. He remained on the floor for a while before dusting himself off as he got up. "I really felt that punch, if I didn't know any better, I think you were honestly trying to hurt your dear father."

"I wasn't trying," he growled out.

"Are you upset that we both are famous gaming Ryus?"

Ichigo realized this and felt his father wrap his arm around his son.

"There's no competition Ichigo. I'm more likable and.." he showed off his muscular arms, "you'd have to gain more muscle mass to compete with these guns."

"Get the fuck off me, old man."

"Language, in front of a lady. I taught you better than that," Isshin said, pointing to Ikumi who shook her head.

"What lady?" Ichigo mumbled and felt his stomach being hit by a force that knocked the air out of him.

"This lady. I'd beat your ass if you weren't important in this fundraiser and my son idolizes Ryu Hayabusa. I expect you to be nice to him."

"Like hell!" He felt his father hold him securely around the neck.

"Is that how you're going to be to your loyal fans?" His father let go and patted his son's masked head.

"We're off Ichigo, Kisuke and I are the announcers to introduce you guys. With us being the superior fighting game," his father said with a smug grin.

He heard the rapid fans outside and the microphone and listened to the voice of Urahara as he introduced Ikumi and his father.

He tried to look for Mizuiro and Keigo, but they had disappeared.

Where was Orihime? Why had no one told him she didn't want to play Hitomi? He only suggested the character because she seemed like the only plausible one for Orihime.

'**Or it could be because your first choice would have made you sound perverted**,' he heard his inner hollow say to him as he sneered. He turned to find his best friend Chad with his long hair tied back in a small ponytail. He showed most of his features that were usually hidden as he wore a blue and white tank shirt and boxing gloves. He was waiting to be introduced. He looked like a more handsome looking version of the mock character for Mike Tyson.

"Did you see Orihime yet?" his friend asked him.

"No, why?" he watched as his friend gave a small grin and patted his back while leaving to head to the stage when he heard, 'BALROG!'.

'_What the fuck was that about?_' Chad was a lot of things but playfully evasive wasn't one of them. He was finally called to the stage as he strutted across the stage and decided to stay aloof by not waving to the onlookers. He stood still and crossed his arms as Urahara walked up to the ninja.

"Well does the human-dragon hybrid have anything to say to our guests?"

Ichigo knew the ridiculous line he had to say, so he disguised his voice to sound a bit deeper, "Those that stand against me are doomed to fail."

Once he said those words, he heard the screams of the girls and the shouts of guys pumping their fists. Ichigo walked with the other cosplayers who posed behind Urahara as he chuckled.

"I don't know about that Hayabusa. We still have one more person to introduce, and I think she's more than adequate."

Isshin walked up to his rival as he winked at the spectators as a few old and young flustered. 'He's really milking it isn't he,' Ichigo eyed his father who posed and flexed whenever he had the chance.

"Ken, your not talking about the former Mugen Tenshin clan member?"

Ichigo couldn't process what they were saying, once they mentioned former member. He instantly knew who Orihime picked to cosplay and he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

'_Maybe she's wearing the updated outfit_,' thinking of the skin-tight black and blue garb that the character was recently wearing. The fully clothed spandex outfit left little to the imagination, but it was an upgrade to her other one. She came to the stage. Fuck it wasn't the updated one.

KASUMI! KASUMI!

The crowd yelled as Orihime walked across the stage a bit timid, but head held high.

Nope! She was donning her original blue and white costume. The cloth that covered her back and front, while her thighs were fully displayed, showing off the side of her panties held by strings.

'_Kill me now!_' He groaned while she waved at the crowd and smiled. The girls cooed, and he swore he saw a few men cry and faint. Ichigo gripped his arms, a little upset. Some of them were ogling her as if she were a piece of meat. He heard the snickers in his head and knew his hollow was enjoying his frustrations.

'**Is Kingy upset?**'

'_Fuck off!_'

'**Can I ask a question?**'

He didn't answer his hollow back as Orihime twirled around and he swore he was going to lose it. She briefly showed a bit of her underwear, but it was a half a second before the cloth-covered her again.

'**Is that string double knotted?**'

His eyes stared at her string panties and noticed that the flimsy material was only tied once. Oh Jeez! Was he having fucking palpitations? He tried to calm down his heart by just trying to breathe.

"So Kasumi, now that the crowd has calmed themselves. I mean who could blame them," Uraraha chuckled as Orihime nervously laughed with him.

Ichigo's fists tightened.

"Do you have anything to say?"

She nodded and pointed to his mic for permission to take it, which he agreed as he handed it to her. Orihime took the mic with both hands and looked at the crowd her smiling face gone. Ichigo was glad to see that there was a bigger screen showcasing her appearance since she faced the crowd.

"I don't want to fight," her expression was so sad, " I do not want to hurt you, but I will if I have to," her brows turned inward, showing the seriousness of her words. The crowd was still for a moment before one man yelled, "I LOVE YOU, KASUMI!" Before the crowd erupted.

Orihime bowed and turned to the rest of the group but stopped mid-step when she looked at Ichigo. He glanced at her, unsure of the cause of her hesitation, but it was brief before she stood next to him.

"I don't mind being hurt by the former princess," Isshin whispered to the mic as both hosts laughed, as the crowd joined in the humor. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his father but stopped when he sensed someone beside him lean in closer.

"I..I saw you backstage, Kurosaki-kun. You did such a great job," she whispered as he turned his head towards her. He saw her smile at him as he smiled back. 'Was she blushing?' he thought he saw the pink tint of her cheeks that matched her lipstick. They were interrupted by Urahara's loud voice to announce that everyone will be able to meet with their favorite cosplayer after they display a few their famous fighting moves.

Ryu and Ken fought, shouting each "Hadouken!" As a bit of spiritual pressure was produced to form a ball. It dissipated once they dodged the incoming attack. No doubt, Urahara's invention while the outsiders believed it to be some cool special effects.

Chun-Li fought Balrog, and Ichigo was impressed with Ikumi as she did a spinning kick and showed her famous thigh-high kicks. While Chad skillfully blocked and punched.

Mila fought Hayate. Keigo had been showing off his karate skills since he been taking martial arts classes in between his studying While Tatsuki outshined showing all her fighting prowess that demanded attention.

Lisa Hamilton wrestled with Tina Armstrong. Most of the onlookers held their breath from the poses that these two weren't afraid of displaying. Especially, Rangiku who more than once winked and blew kisses at the crowd as Yoruichi showcased her cat-like reflexes.

Ichigo knew Orihime was a black belt in karate and even fought beside her. He just realized he never really spared with the beautiful girl before. Orihime moved like a dance as she showed her ninja skills. As they fought with his katana as she blocked with her small blade. Ichigo pretended to punch and kick as she dodged. At the request of Urahara who gave him armbands to display spiritual pressure, he shouted before shooting a Power Blow that Orihime dodged. The fans were going crazy, and Ichigo couldn't help but smile and enjoy sparing with her. He wanted to make this a habit. Why hadn't he done this before? Before he could think of anything else, he felt Orihime thighs above his shoulders while seeing a subtle view of her panties.

'_Am I holding Orihime from behind?_' he thought, reflexively gripping her supple bottom.

His brain short-circuited not before she flipped him over onto his back. Orihime removed herself from straddling Ichigo while the crowd cheered.

Ichigo laid there on the ground wondering what the hell just happened. He glanced up to find her apologetic face helping him up while Urahara hollered into the mic.

"Did she just do the Hien- Saka- Otoshi move on Ryu Hayabusa?"

"I can see why it's a fan favorite. Am I right?" Isshin asked the crowd as there were a few whistles.

Urahara and Isshin laughed as they told the crowd that just a few minutes there would be booths with their favorite characters where they could take pictures with them. Reminding them to be courteous or they would regrettably be reprimanded and thrown out if there was inappropriate touching.

Ichigo stood near the booths for a couple of hours, taking pictures and speaking with gushing fans, mostly girls who were causing him to turn deaf with there insistent screaming. From time to time, he would try to sneak a peek to see that Orihime's booth had been a favorite. The line extended almost out of the park. When the pictures were over, he walked up to the bakery stalls where he knew Orihime would be working hard to help sell the baked sweets. The line to buy sweets was just as long as the line to get a photo with Kasumi had been.

He watched his sisters help Orihime when she finally arrived, who treated each customer with the same gratitude as the one before them. He noticed she stopped packing a muffin in the bag to glance in his direction.

"Ku-, I mean Ryu!" she exclaimed, her smile reaching from ear to ear. Ichigo remained quiet as he walked in, grabbing an apron. "Looks like I'm getting help," she giggled as she handed the bag to a customer.

She spoke to the customers as he remained silent and took the money. His silent treatment made him more mysterious and stayed in character.

"AHHHHHH!" a timid fan screamed as she got to the front of the line, "I'm sorry," she bowed as Orihime shook her head.

"It's okay. Is there something you wanted?"

"Y...Yes, can I have a donut," she eyed Orihime and then him nervously as she bit her lip. "I...I know I'm asking too much, but I really ship Kasumi and Ryu. C...Could I get a picture of you hugging? I...If that's not too much to ask?"

Before Ichigo or Orihime could answer, Karin decided that moment to take matters into her own hands.

"They'll do one better. How about a kiss on the cheek?" Karin grinned at her brother. I don't know who was worse, her or the old man?' he mused as he looked at Orihime who looked pale and hesitant.

'_Great, kissing me is the last thing she wants to do_,' he thought as he felt her full lips on the side of his cheek. Nothing but blurs of flashes from everyone's phone and an eruption of screaming came after the kiss.

He stood there. Eyes opened while looking down at the healer. She was looking at his eyes for a reaction, and all he could do was stare right back. She turned to fill the happy customer's bag with donuts as she thanked them repeatedly for making her shipping dreams come true, even if it was for just one day. Orihime became less enthusiastic than she initially was before. It was a good thing, too since they were on the last customer since everything was sold out. Ichigo was wondering if she had been tired since she been working none stop since they started this project to help Tatsuki. He was hoping it was that and not the kiss that made her uncomfortable.

The Karakura Kids were able to help Tatsuki's Sensai acquire more than enough money to help with the fines and paying the contractors to help restore the old dojo. He was also able to sign more students to his roster, and the fundraiser also showcased small businesses in getting their names out there like ABC Bakery and Unagiya Shop. Ikumi was elated with the immediate response and had to look into hiring more employees. Ichigo said that he knew a few people that he could ask around that might need a job.

When he helped clear the park, he looked around for Orihime as his dad took his sister's back home. She found her speaking with Keigo who looked depressed, but he continued to give superficial smiles to Orihime, explaining that he was okay — saying his goodbyes while taking a few bags of treats that he bought and walked away. He paused to glance off somewhere and then continued to head back home. When Ichigo looked to see what had caught his friend's attention, he found Tatsuki speaking to a taller boy who seemed to be training to be a MM fighter himself. Tatsuki smiled and was interested in whatever the older boy had to tell her.

"Kurosaki-kun!" he heard Orihime's voice as he turned to head towards her direction. She had a small cart that was beside her while she wrapped herself with a coat. It had been hot the whole day, but as the sunset, the temperature started to drop. "Aren't you cold?" she giggled as she waited for him to reach her.

"Nah! I didn't even notice. I'm usually hot," He smiled and noticed how her cheeks began to redden and looked away. He wondered if she was feeling okay, hoping she wasn't catching a cold.

"Aren't we arrogant about how handsome we are?" they heard the voice of Rangiku who now wore a cape around her neck, only covering a small portion of herself.

"Excuse me?"

"You just told Orihime that you were hot?"

"I'm usually-," he stopped himself as he looked at the older woman's smug grin, "I was talking about my body temperature."

"Ohhh! How foolish of me was I the only one who thought that? What about you, Orihime?" she glanced at the red-faced girl who looked at the floor.

"I... I can see how it could be misconstrued into thinking that, Rangiku," she nervously giggled and squeaked when the blonde wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I love this silly girl. So innocent, nothing perverted enters this girl's mind." Ichigo watched as Orihime continued to avoid his stare and turned a darker shade of red. "I'll talk to you later. I have to head back to Soul Society and help with the restoration of Seretei."

"What does that entail?" Ichigo was curious as he glanced at the blonde Shinigami.

"Oh, you sweet, silly boy! You don't believe I'm actually helping to build anything. I have others do that while I sit and supervise them. It tends to get a little tiring micromanaging. Its why I take so many mini-vacations."

"I bet it is."

"Well, see you later. Orihime you better call me," she waved to the younger girl who shouted that she would. She was about to pull the small cart when Ichigo took it upon himself to grab it first.

"Oh, that's oka-"

"I don't mind. I was going to ask if I could walk you home."

She nodded and nervously smiled while turning to lead the way. "Thanks! You didn't have to. The clinic is closer from here, and my apartment is on the other side of the river."

"I know where your apartment is Inoue. I knew exactly what I was getting into when I asked."

She nodded her head in understanding as he watched her bite her lip. "So Tatsuki is dating another fighter, huh?"

Orihime looked at him and then nodded solemnly. "I guess she feels she has more in common with someone who pursues her interest."

"But?" he asked, looking at Orihime's torn expression.

"I keep telling her that if that's the only reason to be with someone. What happens with everything else? You can't be complete with someone who fills a small part of your interests."

"I'm guessing once they talk about what their passionate about, there's nothing else to say?"

"Yeah, and she says it starts to get boring," she scrunched her mouth, "Poor Keigo! Trying so hard to be a part of what she loves and get noticed."

"I had a feeling he joined the dojo for that reason," Ichigo chuckled as Orihime frowned at him.

"Kurosaki-kun! it's not funny, it's sad."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, embarrassed as they walked in silence. "Do you ever talk to Tatsuki about-"

"No! Keigo is embarrassed enough that I realized his feelings for her, and I promised him, I would never say anything to her. It's difficult to watch, knowing how deeply he cares for her."

Ichigo stared at Orihime, who glanced up at the stars as she sighed. She was so beautiful as she passed under the street lamps. If she were so heartbroken about Keigo's one-sided affection, maybe it wouldn't be so bad her knowing about his feelings towards her. He could tell her. He watched her walk and abruptly stopped moving the cart.

"Inoue!" she turned and stared at him curiously. Her impressive features instantly drained away whatever courage he had. If he tells her, their friendship would be awkward. He didn't want that. He enjoyed her company too much, to risk it.

"Don't worry about Keigo. If anything he's persistent."

"That's true," she laughed as she looked up to find they were already at her apartment. "Umm-"

"I can bring this up to the stairs. I know your elevator isn't working," before she could protest he was heading upstairs lugging the cart like if it didn't weigh a thing. When they got to her door, he waited for her to open it before he lifted the cart into her small apartment.

"Thanks again, Kurosaki-kun," she waited by the door and stared. He looked at her and wondered if anything was hiding beneath those grey eyes. "Goodnight!"

"You're Welcome and Goodnight, Inoue," he grinned as he waited for her to close her door and lock it closed before he headed back to the clinic.

He made it to his home and finding that no one was there to greet him as he made his way up to his room. He locked his door and began to undress from his ninja costume. He hadn't realized he been talking to Orihime with his face partially covered the whole time. He felt like an idiot. Why was he always doing stupid things in front of her? Why was it even more challenging to keep away?

'**Want me to answer that?**' his hollow stated, as he put on his sweatpants and threw himself into his bed, covering his head with his pillow. His hollow remained silent, but images of Orihime wearing that revealing Kasumi outfit as she engaged in sparring with him entered his mind. Her heavy breathing, while the sheen of sweat trickled down to the middle of her exposed chest to disappear into an area, he wished to explore. Why was he such a pervert? Orihime had become his best friend, along with the rest of his Karakura friends.

'**Are you sure you're only friends?**'

He found himself not answering his hollow and using his hand to explore his body. Wrapping his fingers against his hardened length, that had grown in size, just thinking about his '_friend_.'

'_Stop. Stop. Don't. Don't stop_.' He heard his thoughts argue amongst each other. The Shinigami Hybrid began stroking and imagining himself, positioning her against the wall in that blue outfit. While his hands finally untied that fucking string to free her from her panties. He was wondering what she sounded like when she moaned when he finally touched her wet opening that was ready for him.

'_Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!_' her moans became breathless as he imagined her out of breath because she was under him. He stroked himself vigorously, thinking of how warm and slick she would feel as he pumped inside of his '_friend_.'

'_KUROSAKI-KUN! OH KUROSAKI-KUN! ICHIGO!_' he imagined her yelling, and he couldn't take it anymore as he unloaded into his hand. After coming out from his euphoric daze, he realized what he did. He shook his head and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. It hadn't been the first time; he began to have dreams of Orihime.

He stood in the shower and watched his cock harden once more, thinking of his '_friend'_ again.

"I'm so fucking fucked right now."

While Ichigo was torturing himself with thoughts of Orihime while he masturbated in the shower, across the river, the auburn-haired healer thought of her crush. Imagining him in his ninja outfit as his muscular arms picked her up and widened her legs so he could continue to ram her against her apartment door. Orihime shamelessly touched her soaking clit, ashamed she had been this wet while walking beside her '_friend_.'

'_That's it! That's it Orihime. Say my name like a good girl_,' she imagined him saying as he pumped: faster, and harder while she complied like the good girl he thought she was.

"Ichigo!" she whimpered. She wasn't a good girl, she was terrible, she was perverted, and thought of Ichigo like this every night.

"I'm such a bad friend," she said to herself as she shoved her fingers deeper into herself.

'_Stop. No. Yes. Don't stop_.' Her muddled thoughts fought each other for dominance before she screamed in ecstasy as she gave in to the pleasure of her perverted thoughts.

"I am such a perverted and terrible friend," she aggressively bashed her face into her pillow and whimpered.

Her phone rang and saw that it was from Soul Society, "Hello?"

"You sound breathless. Are you done touching yourself? What was Ichigo doing this time?" Rangiku giggled as Orihime began to cry.

'K... Kurosaki-kun is so sweet and responsible, and he'd never have such naughty thoughts," the younger girl cried over the phone. The phone was silent for a moment before she heard a light snicker.

"Of course, Orihime. Ichigo is such a nice boy; he would never do the shameful things you do to yourself. A hard-muscled, strong, and hormonal boy is not having naughty thoughts of you," the auburn-haired girl could hear the sarcasm dripping from the older woman's voice.

"I know you're saying those things sarcastically to make me feel better," she chuckled over the phone as she heard the other woman hum over the line.

"Mhmm," she purred, "So were you thinking of him in his ninja outfit?"

Orihime groaned as she protested, but after some begging on Rangiku's part, she confessed. The older woman was not disappointed.

x

* * *

Now when I was writing the fans, I wasn't trying to make them act ridiculous or poke fun. It's something I would do. If Jump Force, the video game had a DLC, that featured Ichigo Kurosaki in Ryu Hayabusa's ninja gear, I would be a fucking puddle on the floor.

Also, the last part of this story, you can fight me on this, but I won't change this headcanon. The way Orihime's fantasies about Ichigo in the manga shows how her mind has matured. From him being a cute prince to him fucking pulling his tie out and asking her seductively like a damn Kdrama actor to come to his room. She's grown up, and her fantasies have too. It's funny seeing people say that Ichigo is Asexual and is not attracted to anyone. Really? He's uncomfortable around Yoruichi and Rangiku, specifically blushing when they are naked or going to show something (Ichigo literally pretends to shut his eyes, peeking to see what Rangiku is going to do). Also, Chad asking about his opinion on Orihime's very revealing outfit in the last arc and Ichigo reddening like a fucking tomato. Yeah, he's really not having any perverted thoughts at all.

Also, Lisa stating that her naughty magazines were stolen or something. Some might view it as a jest, but I firmly believe that Ichigo was borrowing it and didn't realize he'd get caught. He didn't know Lisa was so OCD with her shit. LMAO!

I know I'm going to be inaccurate on my assumptions on how to bake sales go, cosplay, and conventions. My bad! I wanted it to be silly. I'm writing more of these stupid stories for side characters that I haven't introduced yet, and you're wondering where they are. Tite Kubo has a lot of damn characters to get into so much detail in the other story, I apologize. It's why I'm writing some of them in the individual one-shots. Enjoy and review.


	2. Karin Part 1

The last chapter I had to change the name Ichigo was giving Orihime and vice -versa. They were mostly calling each other correctly, Inoue and Kurosaki-kun, but a few times Ichigo would call her Orihime. I was like shit. No, I had to change it. It's a big deal because they haven't dated yet. It's important and if you don't understand the gravity of the situation of Ichigo and Orihime finally taking the next step and calling each other by their first names, then you probably don't think its that much of big deal and I'm just an Ichihime nut. LMAO!

The ship Karin and Yukio. I accidentally created when I was writing, 'A light born from a world of obscurity.' What I mean by accidentally, is that regularly, people pair Karin with Toshiro. I did that for my AU in 'Friends and Siblings,' only because that was an AU and they were the same age. Before anyone says, "Well, there's Isshin and Masaki's age difference." Yes, but there was no love relationship between them until she was of age." Plus, I'm not a big fan of Toshiro (His silent type doesn't do anything for me). So it got me thinking and looking at all the Human Males this, in my opinion, was the best fit. Also, Toshiro would probably be still small or somewhat taller, when she's older who knows, while Yukio is a grown human male. What's hilarious is that I haven't seen any other fanfic stories with my crack couple. If there is let me know. Please Enjoy! Warning! Pixellated Intrusion and Smut!

x

* * *

**Sixteen years Ago**

Karin walked into her studio apartment, locking the door behind her. She glanced around her somewhat decently cleaned living room until her eyes focused on her desk, turning on her laptop.

She wrote on her blog that had acquired two million followers in the past four years and was steadily growing. She always prided herself on being a go-getter. Graduating from high school and receiving a scholarship to college to play football (soccer). Being ruthless and competitive out on the field caught the attention of scouts, quickly making a name for herself in the roster of Japan's women's football. She was moving at the speed of a massive freight train before she hit a small rock derailing her dreams, losing her chance to represent Japan in the World Cup. During a UK tour, doctors informed her of a torn ACL she sustained that undoubtedly caused the end of her football career.

Depressed, hiding her emotions from her family as she packed away her trophies, a constant reminder of what she had lost. Instead of moping, she decided to express her thoughts into blogging to her fans. At first, it seemed silly, but it became almost therapeutic talking through her pain. Her followers loved her opinion on her extensive knowledge of sports, not only football. She used her spiritual awareness to her full advantage. Most of the ghosts came to her, seeking guidance in helping a family member. She one time helped a brother who watched over his younger sibling who was using drugs to enhance his gameplay. She helped by suggesting certain things on her blog that caught the attention of the gaming authorities. The player, of course, despised her but after contacting in a not, so subtle way told him that his brother was preventing him from going down a path he wouldn't be able to get out from.

While other ghosts divulged some players dark secrets for revenge, Karin felt she was doing a disservice in not sharing her discoveries to the public, and her brother called it her just doing it for the money. Damn right, she did. What was wrong with that? It's not her fault her brother didn't choose to use his powers to his benefit financially. It also helped that she was a beautiful woman. Hence, the reason for finding her own place. Her father and brother nearly flipped when she decided to wear her old football uniform; only she had it mended tighter. The professional photos she felt were tasteless, and she wasn't showing much, maybe a little more cleavage and more of her thighs. So what? There was plenty of Men's Health magazine that had men showing their form slick with sweat. '_Fuck the double standard,_ ' she mused.

Yuzu remained at the Kurosaki Clinic while with the help of her, sister-in-law found an apartment. She had the money.

She flipped through the mail she had stacked on her desk, opening a particular one that was elegant and written in calligraphy.

"Oh, looks expensive," she giggled, she regularly received invitations for events because in a way she was an up and coming celebrity herself. They were usually sports or movie premiers, and this particular one looked costly. Her eyes scanned the cursive swirls of penmanship on valuable cardstock.

"Hmmm, a fundraiser filled with rich snobs. Formal, obviously," she scanned the dresses in her closest and shook her head, "Nah! Guess I need to go shopping."

She plopped back down on her chair, gazing at her screen before she began to write down her take on the fight of her friend Sado Yasutora. She wrote how incredible the giant of a man fought while explaining how his opponent lacked skill. She knew she was kind of biased, but no one could doubt the Champs unique skill he brought to the boxing world, but so were the judges who awarded him the WBO World Heavyweight belt. It was not like he didn't deserve it. Sado was a hard worker, granted he was stronger than most humans, but like her, did he have to live in the shadows in hiding because they were extraordinary?

The fight was incredible, and the atmosphere at the clinic was fun being surrounded by friends and family, sometimes caused her to look around at her lonely apartment and sulk. She'd shake her head and tell herself that she was stronger than that. She heard the chime of her phone, looking at the text message from her twin.

**Yz: Jinta wants to meet tonight at his apartment. I'm nervous because I don't know what to wear.**

**K: Wear the lingerie that I bought you.**

**Yz: I don't think it's going to go that far.**

**K: Why not? Is something wrong with him, being an advanced mod soul?**

**Yz: No, Karin. I haven't seen him naked, but on several occasion have felt him when we're kissing.'**

**K: "You guys are only kissing? You're twenty-three years old, Yuzu.'**

**Yz: 'He's just a gentleman.'**

**K: LMAO! Jinta is not a gentleman.'**

**Yz: 'Whatever! I got to go.'**

**K: 'Make sure you use the condom I put in your purse.'**

**Yz: 'Are you crazy? What if Tou-san saw it?'**

**K: That is precisely why you need to move out. Love you, Have fun = P**

She laughed at her timid sister. Karin thought it was adorable, the way Jinta cherished her twin and the way Yuzu was utterly devoted to him. She wanted someone like that. Right now, she was still too young to think about that. She had her share of heartbreak, especially losing her virginity to a football player she knew for six months on the road before Karin was aware he had two other girls he'd see when she wasn't available. Then it was just guys who were just for arm-candy, only being with two men, in her life sexually.

She was close to most of her brother's friends because it was more comfortable. They knew most of the secrets that regular people weren't aware of. Her closeness with Mizuiro Kojima almost gave Ichigo a damn heart attack. She always came to him for pointers in her blogs, since he was a successful blogger himself. When Ichigo found out Mizuiro suggested the sexy football photos. He instantly thought they were both sleeping together. Mizuiro, she found he was the only one who didn't seem uncomfortable with her crude jokes. Keigo was just as bad, but for some reason, he felt embarrassed telling them in front of his best friend's sister. Mizuiro didn't seem to care, besides she wasn't his type, being that she was younger than him. It took some convincing from both Mizuiro and herself, to convince Ichigo that their friendship was strictly platonic, nothing sexual about it. They made sure not to say anything in front of her prudish brother, well sometimes.

She had to shop for a new dress but also needed to invite a plus one. She thought about asking that cute gymnast who would speak to her whenever she worked out in the gym, though the conversation quickly turned stale. She didn't want to be with him the whole night. Why would she want to put herself in that boring situation? Then an idea came to mind as she swiftly retrieved her phone again.

**K: Did you get an invitation to that Railway Museum Fundraiser in Saitama, this Saturday?"**

She texted Mizuiro and waited for his reply.

**M: No! Did you get invited? How?**

**K: Because I'm prettier than you. = P Please be my plus one, I was thinking of inviting that gymnast with the cute butt, but you're a hotter date than him.**

**M: LMAO! From what you told me about him, he's dull. Yeah, I'll be your date. Is it formal?**

**K: Yeah, Black Formal Attire. I have to go shopping to procure an overpriced, sexier than what I have, black dress. What about you?**

**M: That's no problem. I can have Lina buy me a new suit or Natalie.**

**K: What might I ask, sort of favor would you have to do to obtain an expensive suit from your Suga mommas?**

**M: That I can not divulge, your pure ears can't handle it.**

**K: Have you no shame? = 0**

**M: Nope! I'll talk to you later. Night.**

**K: Night!**

She chatted with some of her followers. She enjoyed speaking with most of them, specifically Spieler_X. He had been a follower since she could remember since she started this blog.

_**sexysportsjunkie6: I would have asked you, but it would have been weird taking my laptop to this event.**_

_**Spieler_X: You can make it up to your biggest fan.**_

_**sexysportsjunkie6: I'm not flashing my tits to you. = P**_

_**Spieler_X: = (**_

_**Spieler_X: At least, think of me when you're using your vibrator tonight.**_

_**sexysportsjunkie6: Screw you! You don't know if I was lucky and meet someone tonight.**_

_**Spieler_X: Is it that gymnast you continuously say you flirt with? = o *wonders if this gymnast even has two brain cells to know where his pointy thing goes.**_

Karin couldn't help but laugh as she typed back.

_**sexysportsjunkie6: -_-**_

_**sexysportsjunkie6: Do you even know where your pointy thing goes?**_

_**Spieler_X: How do you even know I'm a guy? I might be a cute girl who loves unicorns and stuffed animals. (✿◠‿◠) * sprinkles glitter.**_

_**sexysportsjunkie6: Really? Aww, that's adorable! But now I feel bad chatting this whole time about lewd things to a girl. How old are you?**_

_**Spieler_X: *clears his manly voice to sound more feminine '18! *coughs'**_

_**sexysportsjunkie6: OMG! You were underage when we were talking? You were fifteen when we started talking three years ago? *is speechless.**_

_**Spieler_X: I'm mature for my age.**_

_**sexysportsjunkie6: Would you shut up and tell me your real age and no, I don't need to see a dick pic to know you're a guy. lol**_

_**Spieler_X: 24ish**_

_**sexysportsjunkie6: -ish meaning?**_

_**Spieler_X: That I'm straddling between 24 and 25.**_

_**sexysportsjunkie6: Ohh upcoming birthday. Maybe I'll give you a birthday treat.**_

_**Spieler_X: o_O ? *wonders what it is? B======D**_

_**sexysportsjunkie6: You don't even know what it is and you're already hard? That was easy. I was going to send you a cupcake pic.**_

_**Spieler_X: *visualizes the cupcake being licked B======D~~~~~~~~**_

_**sexysportsjunkie6: You are such a dork. LMAO! I have to go. Night!**_

_**Spieler_X: Night!**_

After chatting with him for a while, she decided to call it a night, shutting off her laptop while heading to bed. She lay there wondering if her twin was lucky enough to make the next step finally. _'At least someone would be getting some tonight,'_ she sighed. She giggled about the conversation she had with Spieler_X; he always seemed to cheer up when she was gloomy. She reached into her drawer and pulled out her favorite vibrator and went to work. She wasn't thinking about her anonymous chat buddy she knew for four years. Who was she kidding, she so was.

x

* * *

Karin looked at herself in the mirror, definitely making the right choice in her appearance. The black dress split, showing off her toned right thigh. The top part of the dress was lace in an intricate floral design. The material behind was a sheer nude, giving the impression that it was see-through. The bottom of the dress was black and reached to her knees, showing off her red stilettos. While she put on her matching cherry red lipstick, she heard the doorbell ring.

She opened the door expecting Mizuiro with the limo that picked him up first. Only it wasn't her plus one, but her brother.

Ichigo turned around, holding a bag of food and stood motionless as his eyes widen. He entered the apartment swiftly to close it hard right behind him.

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Hello, dear brother, and how have you been? Me, I'm fine." She checked herself in the mirror, watching as her brother stepped close to inspect the material.

"It looks like your naked."

"That's the point." She made sure that her hair, held up with red chopsticks, was held tight, placing black pearls onto her earlobes. "You come baring food again? Tell Orihime thank you but I have a dinner at a fundraiser tonight. Just leave it in the fridge so I can eat it tomorrow."

Ichigo remained quiet with a stern expression as he complied with her demands.

"It's teriyaki with rice, and you're going to an event with who?"

Knock. Knock.

Karin ran to the door before her brother could open it. Mizuiro wore an Armani black tux with red lining, to match his date.

"Damn! Here I thought I'll have all eyes on me. You look sex-Hi Ichigo." Mizuiro looked confused as he then looked at his date for an answer.

"Mizuiro?"

"My brother is here dropping off food, and he was just leaving."

"Oh, well in that case. Don't worry about Karin, and I'll take care of her," he gave a smile to his friend. Karin couldn't help but laugh while she locked her door.

"I swear Mizuiro if you're doing anything with my sister," he growled out.

"Ichigo would you please, go home. Even if we were doing something, it's none of your business. I'm not a little girl anymore," she headed to the limo.

Mizuiro stood there while Ichigo looked at Karin's walking figure. Ichigo then glanced at Mizuiro with eyes, filled with the intent to hurt something. The smaller man couldn't help but smile nervously.

"Well, goodnight."

Mizuiro entered the limo with another upset Kurosaki.

"He's always treating me like a child," she mumbled.

"It doesn't help that your whining like one either," he fused as he laid back on the comfortable leather seats.

"I'm not-," she noticed she was shouting as she stopped herself. She leaned closer to glance at his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Researching who's going to be there."

"Trying to find your next target?"

"You can say that."

"Which tactic are you going to use now? Am I being your little sister you're protecting, a friend you're helping to show around, or the hot young date that you don't feel a connection with?"

Mizuiro looked at her and chuckled, "Not feeling a connection with is new. We can go with that one."

"Those older women would eat that shit up. Especially leaving a prize like me for them, they'll throw money at you and thank you for it."

"Remind me why we're not secretly dating?"

Karin couldn't help but shake her head, "Well, because you prefer women like you prefer fine wine, aged to perfection."

"I do," he chuckled as they exited out of the limo, heading to the very lavish museum. They made their way to the ballroom, white tables decorated surrounding a dance floor in the middle of the room. Karin was given a name tag and handed one to her date.

"Don't you dare put Hung Lo again," she snickered, putting her full name on her name tag.

"Are you kidding me? The last event we went to I had several propositions."

"I know! I also had to keep a husband from murdering you. Please behave yourself."

"Behave?" he gave a pouted look.

"Okay, just a little."

They made their way, seeing that the others who entered sat at specifically given seats that were assigned to them. Karin found her name and the plus one beside her.

She looked around the table to find only two more occupants, a stuffy older businessman with his snooty wife, that glanced at them and turned their heads. That didn't stop Mizuiro from winking at the aged woman and waving at her partner. The other seats were unoccupied until a familiar woman came to sit across from them. She looked around and glanced at her clock, agitated. Karin could have sworn she seen this lady before, brown-skinned shined against the low cut dress that dipped to show her toned stomach. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and cascaded down the side of her neck. She glanced at Karin and raised a brow.

"Ms. Kurosaki. My name is Jackie Tristan."

"Hello, Ms. Tristan. I'm sorry we know each other?"

"I'm afraid it was under unpleasant circumstances through your brother Ichigo Kurosaki."

Karin was good at placing faces but so very bad at putting names. She searched her mind as Mizurio leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"Xcution."

That instantly jogged her memory. They were her brother's enemies and had brainwashed her long ago. Everything was straightened out after that, and enemies soon became friends as she nodded her head.

"I remember now. Well, it's nice to meet you again."

"Likewise," Mizuiro smiled at the older woman who glanced at him. "You're a vital lady, the CEO of Y. Hans Enterprise, the leading company of electronics for any software. It also helps small gaming developers that have been quite successful."

"You know a lot?" she raised a brow questioningly.

"I like to do my homework," he gave a cheeky smile.

"My partner has a keen eye for these small developers, and they are very talented all they need is someone to support them. Call it a little push." Karin saw how Jackie was smirking at Mizuiro. He didn't shy from his intent on eyeing her up and down.

"Yukio! Can we please go to that jewelry shop after we leave this boring place."

Karin watched a slender girl with long blonde hair, grab a taller gentleman in an expensive English suit. She was pouting her lips like a petulant child. Her features looked firm and gorgeous. Karin could also hear her broken English, that she was fluent in but was having trouble understanding.

"Nadja, you promised to behave yourself. This event is important. If you don't behave, I might not get that pretty diamond butterfly pin you wanted." The taller gentlemen said, his blonde hair covered his features. But Karin glanced at his form, his suit hid most of his body, but she could tell that he was muscular underneath, but not too bulky or thin. As they both headed to the table, she could see Jackie looking very frustrated as she tapped her watch.

"You're late!"

The blonde pulled a chair for his model type girlfriend as she did not attempt to say hello to anyone at the table, while she pulled out a mirror. Karin glanced up to find the blonde man with an aggravated expression, disregarding Jackie's comment, to look at her with a shocked look. He turned abruptly to the brown-skinned woman to glare at her.

"Nadja, couldn't decide on a dress," he said through gritted teeth.

The blonde girl glanced over to frown, pointing at her black dress. "I wanted to wear the cute orange one, but Yukio said I couldn't," she stated narrowing her eyes while the man in question sat beside her.

"This is a black dress and tux function," Jackie seethed as she drank from her cup.

"Well, that's just dumb."

"You're dumb," Jackie whispered as she drained the whole glass, glancing around. It seemed like the model didn't seem to hear, but Yukio, as well as Karin and Mizuiro, clearly did. Karin watched as the blonde man tapped his fingers impatiently on the table while smiling angrily at Jackie. She could make out the green of his eyes and his handsome features. She was interrupted by a beep on her phone.

**M: He's going to notice you're eye-fucking him.**

Karin looked at her date beside her as he casually drank from his wine glass. She angrily took her phone and began to text.

**K: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**M: Please, I've seen that look too many times from other women not to know what it is.**

**K: I'm just staring. Leave me alone.**

With that, Mizuiro stopped texting her. She looked up to find green eyes staring at her and then look away.

"So Karin. Your knowledge of sports is fascinating. The way you write your opinions on theses athletes, you convey your words quite beautifully. It's no wonder you acquire so many followers." The older woman smiled as Karin reddened from the attention. "I've glanced at your blog occasionally."

"I've always been into sports, whether it's baseball, wrestling, or basketball. Frankly, any sport. But my first love has always been football."

"That's where I remember you. Karin Kurosaki, didn't you like get your leg amputated or something?" the blonde girl continued to look at her self and then close the mirror to glance at her.

"No, dear. It was an injury," Karin glared at the girl who shrugged.

"I usually don't push myself that hard when I work out. My body is worth too much to get injured."

"I can sense you have a German dialect, are you native-born?"

"Oh yes, born and raised unlike Yukio here who's only half. Nicht jederkannperfekt sein (Not everyone can be perfect)." She glided her fingers through his blonde hair while she spoke her native tongue.

"Jemand muss ernsthafteine Rückerstattung erhalten, wenn dies als Perfektion angesehenwird, (Someone seriously needs to get a refund, if that's considered perfection)," Karin spoke in German as Mizuiro squashed the confused stares from the model.

"Ich kannsehen, was du meinst, Karin. Das Gemälde siehtbilligaus. Komm her (I can see what you mean, Karin. That painting looks cheap)." She glanced at him as she rolled her eyes. Then opted to whisper to him in Japanese.

"I don't need you to cover up for me. I want that dumb b-"

"Hey, you told me to behave," he sighed, holding out his phone, "Don't get your panties in a bunch and take a selfie with me." He reverted the conversation to English for most of the table, specifically for the German model.

"For Ichigo?" Mizuiro added. She watched as her date put his fingers between his lips and stick out his tongue suggestively. She quickly pushed his hand down before he could take it.

"Would you stop."

"Come on! It'll be fun. Remember when we pretended to have an affair at Keigo's birthday party, three years ago?"

"Why did we do that?"

"It was April Fool's day too." He glanced at her to watch how she began to smile.

"Oh, Yeah. That was so funny. Remind me why we're not destined to be together?"

"Because I need to be the adorable young one in the relationship."

He snapped the picture and began to type. Karin looked over to him to see what he was writing.

**M: See Ichigo. I'm behaving.**

Karin looked and saw that he had discretely taken a picture of himself with the suggested tongue. She seemed not to have stopped him quick enough, glancing at him widen eyes as she began to chuckle.

"You are asking to die young, Mizuiro."

Then she heard her phone buzz as she looked at her phone. She picked it up to speak to her sister-in-law.

"Hello, Karin-nii. Sorry to bother you. Why is Ichigo screaming that he's going to string Mizurio by the... Ummm balls?" Orihime whispered the last part while Karin could hear Ichigo yelling in the background.

"Orihime-nii just explain to Ichigo that it was a joke." Karin heard Orihime say the words to her husband. It was then she heard her brother on the line.

"You tell that bastard if he keeps messing with me, we're going to see who has the last laugh."

"I love you too, Ichigo," Mizuiro yelled over the phone.

"Fuck you, Mizurio," he shouted out before he hung up the phone. Karin shook her head and laughed out loud.

"That was pretty funny. You even made Orihime say balls." Karin's comment had upset the wealthy elderly couple beside her while she continued to smile, giving them a wink.

"Looks like your brother is doing fine, louder than ever." They both heard the voice of the young billionaire, glance at them with calculating eyes.

"Ichigo is a big teddy bear if I'm perfectly honest," Mizuiro said, placing his phone in his pocket.

"You know what happens if you poke a bear too often?" Karin stated, before taking a sip of her wine.

"What?" the blonde model asked.

Karin and Mizurio glanced at the girl and then looked at each other. Karin wasn't going to answer, so Mizuiro opted to explain.

"A bear is cute and cuddly; when you poke it enough, it can tear you to shreds."

"Why would you want to poke a bear?"

Karin covered her laugh as she retook a sip of her glass.

"Please excuse me. I'm heading to the little girl's room." She rose in her seat, and couldn't help feeling eyes on her as she headed to the bathroom. They hadn't even brought out the dinner plates, and she was already getting irritated at this event. If she had to hear one more word from that model, she was going to ask Mizuiro to end it right there for her. Place the gun to her temple. She couldn't handle anymore of her stupidity.

She glanced at the mirror, looking at herself while she thought of the stupid female that was Yukio's date. _'I guess that's his preference,'_ reminding herself that she was intelligent, secure, and fucking hot. She headed out of the bathroom, making her way down the hallway. When she heard her phone beep.

She glanced down at the small screen.

**M: So I know I said I was going to be your date, but I'm leaving early. Don't worry about me. I got a ride.; )**

Karin angrily dialed the number. He picked up.

"Hello! Who's this?"

"You know damn well who this is. Please, Mizuiro don't you dare."

"I know, and I'm very sorry, but this one looks like she could hurt me."

"Eww! I hate you."

"I love you." Then ended their call.

She knew she shouldn't be upset. She was just horny and jealous. Yuzu and Jinta officially did the deed, and Mizuiro already found someone to do all the freaky sex he wanted.

"Is everyone getting laid except for me?" she whispered to herself. She stopped short to find Yukio's form leaning against the wall, staring at her.

"Did princess need your help with walking her to the restroom?" she asked him, not hearing the dimwits presence when she was in the bathroom.

"No! Your date decided to escort my CEO, and I wanted to know if you needed a ride?"

"And be a third wheel, No thanks."

"It would just be you and me. I asked my driver to drive Nadja to the jewelry shop, and retire for the rest of the night."

Karin bit her lip, glancing up at his handsome features. Was he always this attractive? Granted, he was adorable when he was younger, with his full cheeks and arrogant smile. Now his proud smile looked down-right sexy, and his full cheeks replaced by a chiseled chin.

"Besides I have a limo, thank you. Goodnight," she sighed as she texted her driver.

"Goodnight!" he said before he disappeared.

x

* * *

She headed to the door to her apartment and found a retro pixelated bug waiting for her by her door. She hesitated for a moment, but it held a message on its pixel form. _'Are Galaga forces coming to kidnap me?'_

_Karin, Please join me for an evening of fun. Yukio._

_Press the red button if its a yes._

Karin looked at the red button, that displayed the text **'Press me.'**

This was eerily strange, but her night was cut short thanks to her friend. Why not see where this takes her? She pressed the button and instantly enveloped in a black pixel cloud. For a few moments she was floating, in a timeless void and the next moment she floated down a pixelated platform. The darkroom she stood, began to form a table and surrounding chairs while a black void surrounded everything.

"Hello?" she asked.

A door emerged and out stepped Yukio himself, still donned in his suit.

"Good you came, I thought you'd decline my invitation," his voice seemed excited, but his eyes remained calm and stern.

"I'm starting to get second thoughts."

"Why?"

"Because this can either go both ways, you can be a creepy rich boy or just a creepy rich boy who's also a serial killer."

All he did was give a laugh. Then a bottle of wine appeared beside him.

"Please have a seat." Pointing at the chair by the table.

Karin chewed on her lip as she sat down, impatiently waiting for him to do the same. He unbuttoned his coat, placing it neatly on the chair. He placed two wine glasses on the table, pouring each cup generously.

"As you can see with my fullbringer. I'm partial to games. Would you like to play a little game?"

Karin eyed him as he took a sip of his wine. She started to chuckle while she clutched her glass and smelled it suspiciously.

"Oh-kay! So it's a creepy rich serial killer. Did you drug this? Does this game entail tying me up and having to decide on the best course of action from not dying in your sick contraptions?"

Yukio raised a brow at her and sighed, "First, No! I haven't drugged anything. Second. You've watched too many Saw movies. Third. Are you into that sort of thing, with being tied up I mean?"

"I... I've never tried it, besides I wouldn't want to be the one tied up anyways."

Yukio smiled as he sipped his wine again. "So you didn't answer the question?"

"What about Nadja?"

"What about her? You're a smart girl. Compensating her time with jewelry means nothing to me. She's just someone to befriedigemein Vergnügen (satisfy my pleasure)."

"So why did you dismiss her tonight?"

"Found something better."

She froze, feeling the heat warm between her legs. The way he was eyeing her while he drank, caused the butterflies in her stomach to somersault.

"Well, aren't you fucking presumptuous," she decided to drink the wine, trusting that he didn't do anything to it.

He chuckled. "I've been told that a few times, with less vulgarity."

"So what game?"

"It's simple!"

Cards appeared beside him as white hands began to shuffle the cards in mid-air and slowly handed them to the duo. "You've played blackjack before.

"Yes!" She gathered the cards in her hand.

"Well, you've also heard of strip poker?"

She gulped and nodded, not trusting her nervous voice to say anything.

"Well, I find poker takes too long, blackjack is quick and easy. Rules are that's if you choose to play, Winner chooses the type of clothing their opponent can take off. Win three games in a row. Winner decides to kiss their opponent anywhere they want. Simple right? So you playing?"

She nodded, feeling slightly warm as she answered, "Yeah!"

She bit her lip and found this a bit exciting and embarrassing all at the same time. She briefly looked at her cards and looked at Yukio, who glanced at his. He wasn't giving anything away as he asked the dealer to hit him. She had Nineteen, so she decided to stay where she was. They both showed their cards.

Karin: 19 Yukio: 23

He mockingly pouted as he waited for her to choose.

"Tie."

He slowly removed his tie glancing at her, as he handed her the article of clothing.

"Your prize."

They initiated another game.

Karin:18 Yukio: 30

She smiled. "Dress shirt," she was disappointed to find he was wearing a tank shirt underneath, though she could see the shape of his arms while taking her prize.

Karin: 20 Yukio: 18

"Belt." He stood taking his belt off, never wavering in his stare. She took the item and glanced at him.

"That was three in a row," he explained as she nodded in agreement. She leaned over the table, lifting his hand to her lips and kissed it. After the kiss, he couldn't help but chuckle.

Karin: 15 Yukio: 21

"Looks like my luck is turning around." He watched her roll her eyes. "Heels."

She bent down, retrieving her heels one by one and placing them on the table.

Karin: 16 Yukio: 30

"So much for luck. Pants."

He stood, removing his pants. She started to redden at his boxer briefs that revealed his bulge. She looked away and only briefly looked up when he placed his pants on the table, to wink at her.

Karin:12 Yukio:20

"Stalkings." She stood. "You haven't grown much in height, from the last time I've seen you. Those stilettos sure added two inches to your height."

She lifted her leg to remove her stalkings while glaring at him, "Would you shut the hell up."

"I'm not complaining. I think it's cute. Doesn't mean you haven't grown in other areas since then."

She blushed as she handed him her tan stalkings.

Karin: 17 Yukio: 19

"Earrings."

She looked at him while she removed them, handing them over.

"I have more clothing than you. I'm patient."

"That's if you win this round again."

Karin: 28 Yukio: 18

"What was that?"

"Whatever!"

"Chopsticks!"

She removed the item that was holding her hair, as her black hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Yukio looked at her for a moment before he avoided her stare. She thought she saw a hint of red on his cheeks. He stood moving closer to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Claiming my kiss. Three in a row."

He bent over her glancing at his lips that hovered over her chest and then her neck, finally falling on her nose. He saw the disappointment on her face.

"Don't worry Karin. I'll make sure next time. I'll kiss you where you really want it." He proudly smiled, sitting down while she angrily scowled.

"Why don't you kiss my ass?" She growled out.

"If that's where you want it."

Karin turned a darker shade of red as she glanced back to her cards.

Karin: 21 Yukio: 25

"Your undershirt," she scolded him as he couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips. He stood, removing his undershirt, as she opened her mouth, watching how his muscles moved. She was staring at his abs for too long before she heard him cough, interrupting her thoughts. She looked away, embarrassed at being caught.

Karin: 22 Yukio:19

"Dress"

She stood, biting her lip. She shook her head. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She was fucking gorgeous. Unzipping the side of her dress, she let the black, lace material fall to the floor. She sat down proudly, not even caring that she opted to wear no bra in this outfit. She smiled, seeing the man across from her slightly turn red.

Karin:15 Yukio: 12

"Shoes"

Karin: 20 Yukio: 19

"Socks, Three for me."

She shimmed over to him, bending down to her knees as she hovered over his bulge and Yukio couldn't help but swallow. Instead, he felt her soft lips on his abs, with a hint of tongue.

"You smell good."

"Clive Christian," he coughed, hoping he could control his bulge that seemed to have a mind of its own. But her plump breasts were huge and perfect, and he couldn't help glancing at her ample hips as she walked over to kiss him.

Karin: 21 Yukio: 18

"Shorts" She gave a devious grin that instantly disappeared when he stood to remove them, showing his more than adequate length. "I...I win."

"Indeed, you did. Want to play another round?"

"What do you mean? You're naked."

"That would be to your advantage, and the rules are still the same three in a row gets a kiss. Now with no clothing."

Pixellated hands hovered over him as he pointed smugly. "Now, the fun part. Every time you win a round of blackjack. Once your opponent is naked, you get to use these hands. They do anything you ask to any part of your opponent's body. The loser is the first to reach a climax. Want to continue playing?"

She could feel the only material she had on, soaking. God, this was hot, and they weren't even fucking yet. She played it off like it was nothing.

"Sure!"

"We will count your win from the last game."

Karin: 19 Yukio: 16

"Just say Hands and the Action. That simple."

'_That simple!'_ She gulped, and she exhaled in and out to calm her beating heart. "Hands: massage his neck."

At the action, the two hands began to massage his neck as he smiled.

"Why thank you. I did have a slight crick there."

She couldn't help but find his smiling contagious as they continued the game.

Karin: 17 Yukio: 32

"That's three!" She stood glancing down at his beautiful green eyes. "Hands: stroke his tip slowly."

She watched him close his eyes in pleasure as the hands began to do as she commanded. She leaned down once he opened his eyes. She hovered over his neck and kissed. That cologne was two grand for a reason, and it was intoxicating. The hands continued with the action like last time. It didn't stop until the next order. _Interesting!_

While the cards were being dealt, she could see Yukio tense up as the hand continued to caress his tip.

Karin: 27 Yukio:20

He sighed with relief, once the hand stopped, because of Karin's loss.

"Panties"

Karin removed them and passed them. She watched as he paused his movements when he grabbed the small lace garment. He gave her a smug grin. He no doubt had felt how wet her panties were before he could say anything she growled out.

"Don't you dare."

He laughed, only aggravating her further. But his mouth remained closed.

Karin: 22 Yukio: 19

She shivered when he looked up to give her a shit-eating grin.

"Hands:" he paused, looking at her naked form, of what he could see above the table. Karin couldn't help but blush under his stare.

"Would you say it already!"

He laughed.

"Impatient. We can stop if you're not having fun."

She didn't say anything. It only caused him to laugh even louder.

"Hands: Massage her nipples."

The hands were incredibly soft for something pixelated. On second thought. What was a pixelated thing supposed to feel like anyway? The white hands were as smooth as silk gloves as it caressed the tip of her breasts. A slight moan escaped her lips while she closed her thighs. She reached for her cards, trying not to pay attention to how sensitive they were making her. 'Let me win this round, and it will stop.' she thought to herself as she looked at her cards.

Karin: 32 Yukio: 18

'Fuck!' she screamed internally but covered her mouth to stifle her moaning.

"That's three!" He stood up seriously looking down at her while the hands continued to massage her. "Hands: Finger her clit slowly up and down."

Karin whimpered. She felt the silky touch glide to the tip of her nub down to her wet opening and then slowly back up again. He paused against her neck to smell.

"I said I would kiss you where you wanted it. You said to kiss your ass, right?"

She couldn't say anything, feeling the effects of her nipples extremely sensitive as her clit began to weep with her juices.

"Stand up and bend on the table, then."

She swallowed and stood, holding herself on the table's top. She watched him from over her shoulder, bending behind her. It was his tongue she felt first and then the nip of his teeth on her behind. She jumped and moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure she was receiving simultaneously. Then he kissed the spot of the bite he had given her.

She had to sit with one of her legs bent over the chair. The hands between her legs didn't give her much space to sit down correctly.

Karin: 18 Yukio: 21

"Are you fucking ...kidding me?" she threw her cards as she gripped the table. _'I will not... lose,'_ she whined. As if hearing her thoughts, he spoke.

"Hands: Finger her deeply."

She cried out as a finger entered her. She gripped the table harder.

"Mmmm...Fuck," she bit her lip, trying to stop her body from moving along with the pixellated finger.

"Are you still playing?"

She looked up seeing him, waiting patiently with his cards in hand with a smirk while hers were set in front of her. Her hands shook as she took the cards in hand.

Karin: 20 Yukio: 30

She sighed from the small reprieve of the finger stopping its movements. She also felt slightly angered from the stress of not receiving the release her body wanted. But she would not lose. She glared at him and then gave him an evil grin. She saw his expression turn from playful to a bit worried.

"Hands: Vigorously stroke his cock."

The hands made quick work of stroking him aggressively. A few times, he buckled under the pressure, but he held himself rather well. He looked at the new set of cards and then closed his eyes, trying to imagine anything else than the stroking. He was about to ask for the dealer to hit him when he moaned out. He steadied himself and asked the dealer to give him a card.

Karin: 12 Yukio: 20

"Oh, Fuck!" he said breathlessly, as he chuckled to himself. "Hands: Vigorously pump into her while rubbing her clit."

Karin knew she couldn't take any more abuse to her sensitive opening. She tried to hold on, but leaned back in her chair, feeling how the hand meticulously focused on her swollen center. Yukio watched the woman in front of him writhed in pleasure as he heard the sloppy sound of the hands doing quick work to bring her to release. He found himself entranced as she moaned. His cock was hard as a rock, already seeping pre-cum. She screamed out once she hit that final hurdle. Moving her body in a circular motion as she squeezed her nipples. The hands stopped their action once the game ended. Yukio being the victor. Her half-lidded eyes opened as her chest moved up and down, from her rapid breathing.

"Want to play ag-"

"No more fucking games," she stood up to walk up to him. He swallowed when she straddled him, "Just fuck me already, Yukio!"

He felt her wetness, between his legs. If he moved just right, his cock would enter her fully. He summoned a white pixellated bed and gripped her thighs with his strength. She squeaked and wrapped her legs around his toned waist.

He gently placed her on comfortable white sheets, quickly summoning up a wrapped condom covering himself. He gripped himself to align himself with her wanting middle. He slowly sheath himself into her, feeling her tight slit surround him.

"Oh..mmmm," she moaned out.

Once he entered to the hilt, he waited for her to get used to his size, then adjusted accordingly and thrust into her repeatedly. He felt her nails scratch his back, only prompting him to go faster. She sought out his lips as she aggressively kissed and bit his mouth. The way she was tightening around him, he wasn't going to last long, especially him preventing himself from cumming earlier. He needed release, but not before her. He pounded harder into her, and once she yelled out and her insides had his cock in a chock-hold, he released himself into the latex barrier between them.

He looked up when he heard her giggle.

"Now that's how you play a game," she sighed. He smiled as he nipped at her neck. "Want to play a game?" he heard her ask as he looked up to face her. She pushed him so that she straddled him while he laid on his back.

"What game?" he curiously asked, smiling at the beauty on top of him.

She licked his chest as she laughed again. She rubbed his flaccid cock until it grew back, she lifted herself to sink onto his length. "Mmm... First, to say stop," she started to bob up and down, "Loses. Still, want to continue playing?" she stuck out her tongue as he gripped her waist.

"Natürlich tue ich das (Of course, I do)!"

x

* * *

Karin playing cards with Yukio. I was thinking of Yu-Gi-Oh, for some odd reason.

**"You say people's struggles are a game! That's totally wrong!"**

-**Kazuki Takahashi; Yu-gi-oh**

Now I loved writing the friendship between Karin and Mizuiro. Once I sat down and thought of all the Karakura humans. Those who were likely to be blunt and not embarrassed about talking about sex or even flirting. Karin came to mind because she's just like her father, Isshin.

If you don't believe me, there's a part in the manga (Bleach 430) which is my favorite by the way, of Karin implying that Ichigo is jacking off. She asks Yuzu where is Ichigo, this is after Orihime comes to visit to ask a question *cough*cough, so when Yuzu tells her sister, 'Ichigo is upstairs said he's going to eat later.' Karin says, 'teenage boys are gross, total perverts,' which upsets Yuzu about her not saying gross stuff while eating, prompting Karin to tell her sister, 'to stop thinking of her brother as an anime character and having false delusions of her brother being innocent.' Granted Ichigo was mopping around, but Karin was thinking, her brother just had the hottest girl in Karakura in his room alone, and hasn't come down to dinner because he's busy.?#(#*($&*#** He must be wanking off. LMAO!

Then I thought of Mizuiro, mainly the guy takes trips with older girls, with five of her friends alone. WTF? Yukio, seems silent and reserved but also playful, he doesn't shy away from accidentally seeing a girl's panties (Whenever Riruka flashes by bending down in her short maid outfit). We all know Keigo is a pervert but like I said in my story, would he feel comfortable joking with Karin. Maybe Kon (not a human thought-technically) but his story is coming. (evil laugh) I decided to cut this story into parts. There will be Karin's, Jinta's, and Kon's.

Also, chapters will have an ICHIHIME Oneshot and within the stories. The story will follow ICHIHIME but also the people that surround them and their stories. What they've been up to and who they eventually marry.


	3. Jinta Part 1

I couldn't wait to post this chapter.

I'm dedicating this chapter to my buddy N9R for giving me the idea and also knowing how much my friend loves Jinta and Yuzu. They are both adorable. I have to warn everyone who reads this. This story is like a trip to the dentist because of a root canal. Why I'm describing it in that way? Well, in some cases, people receive a root canal because of stuffing their faces with the sweet goodness of treats. The treats and the sugary goodness is excellent, but it soon decays the teeth, leaving you to visit the dentist to go through some horrible pain. That's what I did in this chapter because I'm putting this adorable couple through some painful drama but after I fill you with utter Kawaii sweetness.

_Note:_ I never had to get a root canal, but I heard that shit is painful. Only had my wisdom teeth pulled. I love going to the dentist. * has perfect teeth* I know I'm weird, my family and friends think I'm a psycho to love going to the dentist. = )

x

* * *

**Flashback Set 28 years ago - When Ichigo encounters Urahara before he enters Soul Society**

_"When I created you two, it was my curiosity regarding experimentation of life, fiddling with the Gikon (soul candy) and the artificial mod souls. After I created you, I felt joy and no remorse, but as you grew and I became aware of you two as individual beings. I suddenly felt regret." Urahara sat with Jinta and Ururu as he felt it was only right to explain to them regarding their future._

_"Regret? Why?" Ururu asked, giving her creator a worrisome look._

_"Regret that you won't have a real soul we humans all possess, ceasing to exist when your form is gone from this life. You also can't procreate with another human being."_

_"What's procreate?" Jinta curiously asked._

_"It means to create children with someone else," Urahara explained. Ururu features looked distraught as she looked down at her hands. The scientist knew she'd be the first to be upset on not being a mother, with her sweet demeanor and caring nature._

_"Eww gross. Like kissing and doing that gross stuff, you and Yoruichi do when you think no one's looking? You can count me out."_

_Urahara found it fascinating that both children only felt any feelings regarding the issue of not having children, instead of never existing in the afterlife. He pegged it on their mind, still developing and not understanding the severity of what he was trying to explain to them._

_"I'm trying to experiment on a few things that may eventually enable you to have children. My theories and experiments have failed, but failure has never stopped me," he chuckled as both of them looked at him._

_"Do you think you'd be successful?" Ururu bit her lip, as Urahara patted her head._

_"I'm going to try, Ururu. It's not guaranteed, but I won't stop trying." The black-haired girl smiled as she nodded in understanding. The red-headed boy only shrugged his shoulders, "Well, even if you do accomplish this. There's no point. I'm not swapping spit with anyone else that's just gross."_

_Urahara nodded, "Well, you two meet with Tessai. Ichigo will be coming soon for his training."_

_Urahara sighed at the two children, he so foolishly created, but he wasn't willing to destroy them either._

_x_

* * *

_Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu watched the customer look around the store. They didn't receive many customers since the place was supplying products to Shinigami and other spiritually aware humans._

_"S... She must have followed Ichigo's spiritual pressure without realizing it." Ururu confided, the shy timid girl whispered._

_"Why would she be connected to Ichigo or even sense him?" Jinta looked, trying to see the visitor through the heavy curtain, but failing as Tessai's large form blocked his view._

_"She's Ichigo's sister. Have you not been paying attention to Urahara's briefing?"_

_"No, I... I just forgot he had one." Jinta lied._

_"He has two," Ururu added, Jinta pulled the two strands of hair that stuck out like bug antennas from the girl beside him."Ouch, that hurts, Jinta!"_

_"No one asked you to put your two cents in," he growled out._

_Jinta felt a hard punch on the head, from the dark-skinned man wearing dark frames._

_"Leave her alone, Jinta. Don't be upset that you fail to pay attention. It's important that she not find out that her brother is training here. You distract her."_

_"Me? Why don't we just tell her to leave?"_

_"Even though the store is a front. We still provide services to customers that stumble in. I can always tell Urahara you denied helping a customer."_

_The small red-headed boy paled. Urahara's punishments didn't make any sense. One time he had him sweep the training ground, wanting him to clean until all the sand was gone. He smiled and chuckled as the young boy spent all day pointlessly sweeping the desert hidden underground. "Fine!"_

_He made it through the large curtain as he made his way to the blonde headed girl. He still couldn't see her features as her back was turned to look at an assortment of chocolates. He cleared his throat, getting her attention. "Welcome to Urahara Shop. Can I help you?"_

_She turned, to glance at him curiously. His heart stopped at the Goddess before him. Her soft brown eyes stared at his small dark ones. She smiled at him, and he couldn't move his body._

_'It's just a stupid girl,' he thought._

_"Hello, I stumbled upon this little place and couldn't help looking at all the wonderful assortment of candies you have. I want to purchase them, but I don't see a price?"_

_Jinta showed her the prices that were marked and a bit faded near each candy. He watched her smile disappear into a troubled scowl, lips scrunched together, looking at her small little purse that only had five hundred yen (4.60 US $)._

_"I really wanted the lollipop, but I only have enough to pay for the pound of chocolate I need to use on Ichigo's cake. Plus, I want to get a half a pound of gummies for my sister Karin. It's her favorite. I can get the lollipops next time." She seemed to smile once more._

_He removed the amount of chocolate and gummies she asked for as she placed the money onto the counter. While getting a bag ready, he couldn't help but feel bad as she glanced at the lollipops once more._

_'Who cares, it's her own fault for getting stuff for her siblings instead of herself.' His thoughts said one thing while his mouth said something entirely different._

_"Here," he grabbed a considerable amount of lollipops placing them into the bag, "You're our hundredth customer this year, so that gives you a discount," That was a lie she was probably the tenth._

_"Really?" Her eyes lit up, glancing at him. "Thank you!" she smiled again at him and skipped out the store._

_He stood there what seemed like forever until Tessai clocked his head. "Those lollipops are hard to come by, and you handed them out as if they were water." The older man crossed his arms as he shook his head. "You're doing inventory."_

_"I just did that," he hollered. He looked down when the older man stared at him. He sighed as he was left alone at the front store, cataloging each sweet._

_'Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut," he grumbled to himself._

_When the day's sun began to settle before the evening appeared. Jinta, finally done with straightening up the shop. Ichigo had left hours ago as he mulled over the day's events, wondering what caused him to lose his mind over a pretty face. Pretty? 'Well, I guess she was pretty,' he felt his cheeks begin to warm._

_"Hello!" he heard the familiar voice call out, as Yuzu walked closer to him with something that looked like a container. He looked at her confused as she shyly bit her lip and handed him the plastic item. "The chocolate cake came out great, and Ichigo loved it. There was still a slice left, and you were so nice to me. I thought you'd like to have it."_

_He put his broom against the wall as he took the container that held the chocolate concoction. "T...Thanks," his stupid mouth was a stuttering mess._

_"You're welcome! I think I'm going to come here often," she smiled as she skipped before turning to him, "Let me know how it came out when we see each other again."_

_This was the opposite effect he was going for. He was supposed to convince her not to come here again. He stared at the cake and the door she just left from. He opened the top and instantly smelled the chocolaty goodness, he took a piece of the cake and placed it into his mouth. It was good, really good. He was about to shove the whole thing into his mouth when someone grabbed the container from his hands._

_"MMMM, chocolate cake," Urahara gave a cheerful smile as he headed to the back of the room._

_"That was mine," he shouted out._

_"This is not compensation for the lollipops you so freely gave away?" his face turned serious as the red-headed boy gulped and nervously smiled._

_"Of course!" he mentioned with gritted teeth._

_"Good!" he smiled once more, humming and shouting how good the chocolate cake was. Jinta didn't care, and she gave the cake to him. It was worth the trouble he received._

x

* * *

**Sixteen years ago-same storyline with Karin**

Jinta shuffled through his apartment nervously as he glared at the text he received from Yuzu.

**Yz: Just helping my brother and Orihime-nii in cleaning up the mess from the Boxing Match Party we had. Did you see the fight? Chad was incredible. = )**

**J: Yeah! I especially liked the right uppercut he gave him in the third round.**

**J: Yuzu, do you think you can come over?**

**Yz: It's getting late, but I'll make an excuse. I'll say I'm visiting Ururu.**

**J: I'm sorry. I know how much you hate to lie to your family.**

**Yz: That's okay; it's a little white lie. = P**

**Yz: I'll see you in an hour. Love you!**

**J: Love you too! = )**

Jinta sighed as he nervously looked around his apartment. Nothing was out of place, and he recently made sure everything was spotless. He usually worked out whenever he stressed out, but he didn't want to be smelly and sweaty by the time his girlfriend arrived. When he heard the timid knock at the door, he also felt her warm and small spiritual pressure that was familiar to as if it was his own.

He opened the door and saw her smile, and he instantly felt he would do anything for her. He beckoned for her to come in as she happily kissed him on the cheek while he closed the door.

She handed him a bag of food that she packed for him, from the party they just had.

"Ururu was okay with being my alibi. She said, 'she didn't mind helping when I'd help her with sneaking out to see Moe.'"

Jinta instantly felt anger rise.

"When was this?"

"A girl's secret," she winked as she sat down on his couch, patting the side for him. Jinta reluctantly sat beside her as he slumped on the sofa.

"I don't know what she sees in him. He's nothing but a cocky asshole."

"She really likes him, Jinta. You need to learn to accept that."

"I've accepted them being together, doesn't mean I have to like him."

Yuzu shook her head as she leaned closer to him, placing her head on his shoulders.

"So what was so important that I had to come over?"

He looked at her brown eyes as he felt the butterflies in his stomach begin to bother him and constrict his throat in a choke-hold. He wasn't sure if he could go through with this.

"I was wondering. We've known each other for a long time. We've dated seven years and known each other for twelve. I wanted to know if you were ready to take our relationship further?" Jinta asked while brushing his fingers across her cheeks. He watched as her eyes widen, and her cheeks began to turn into a striking red tone.

"I...I was thinking the same thing too," she gulped as she held his hand.

"Great! I wasn't sure you'd be on board, with your family, not even knowing about us. Do you think we should tell them?"

"Why would we tell them about-" she swallowed and felt her heart rate begin to pick up. Jinta looked at his girlfriend, confused.

"If we're thinking about being together and getting married. Wouldn't you want your family to be a part of that?"

Yuzu realized he was asking something completely different from what she had in her mind. She was quiet for a long time before he spoke again.

"What were you thinking about?"

She instantly grabbed her purse and rose from the couch.

"I... I think I need some fresh air," she hurried to his small little balcony, overlooking the river. She felt his presence behind her as she glanced at the reflection of the stars on its waters. She felt his hands envelop her waist as she leaned back against his chest.

"If this is something you're not ready-"

She swiftly turned around, halting him from talking any further with a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, no Jinta. I've wanted to be your wife more than anything," she smiled nervously, then began to blush and avoid his gaze.

"Then what's wrong? Something's bothering you?"

"I thought when you meant taking things further that you wanted to have...," she paused for a moment to look at his frowning face, "sex."

Jinta's mind went completely blank as he realized what his girlfriend had initially thought they were talking about, and she agreed. Was she thinking of having sex too?

"Is that something you've thought about?" he wondered as she bit her lip and nodded.

"I've always wanted to be traditional and wait until I married, but every time I'm near you," she leaned in to kiss his lips, "I can't help but feel a deep yearning to have your hands all over me."

"Y...You do?" he squeaked out, feeling like a complete idiot as her hands surrounded his neck, deepening the kiss. He found himself moving into his apartment while he fumbled with his shirt and continued to kiss her. He removed his belt and pants, while he left his boxer briefs on. She timidly removed her shirt as she felt his hands grip her waist.

They both fell onto his couch as her breasts collided with his bare chest. She continued to kiss him as she felt the stirrings of his length begin to harden. Their steamy kissing sessions always left him hard, and she felt guilty, always leaving him like that. He was completely nervous and apologized. She felt his hands raise her skirt to her waist, exposing her underwear. She moaned into the kiss while her hand glided down, under his briefs to grasp his erection.

"Oh, Fuck Yuzu!" he whimpered as he nipped at her chin. She experimented as her hands slowly moved up and down. Listening to his groans of pleasure as she watched his facial features. He squeezed her thighs and then grasped her small bottom. When she felt the slickness of his tip, she heard him growl, then her body pivot to the side, under him.

She watched as he stared hungrily at her mouth and then down to her chest. He kissed her lips and proceeded to kiss downward, reaching between her breast. "Yuzu, if you kept stroking me. I wouldn't of last that long."

"I...I just wanted to make you feel good," she breathlessly said, feeling his fingers grasp her underwear and slide them off her legs. His mouth licked her nipple through her bra as she whimpered at the feeling of his tongue working to harden her tip. She gasped when she felt one of his fingers, slowly brush against her sex.

"Ahh!" she cried out startled at how sensitive it felt. Just a little touch caused her toes to curl and her stomach to clench. The redhead sucked her breasts with more enthusiasm as his finger found the courage to proceed further into her wet center.

"Ohh, Yuzu! You're so wet."

She could only cry out from embarrassment as her fingers grasped his red hair. He shaved the sides, but he knew she loved the length of his hair, it was why he never cut it — leaving the top long, that he'd have to put it into a bun or ponytail.

"Don't say things like that, Jinta. You're only going to make -"

"You wetter?" he chuckled, kissing the sensitive nipple as he proceeded to torture the next one. He shoved his finger deeper into her as she could hear the wet noises he was creating. Then he added a second finger, and her body squirmed under his touch. He was becoming hard and could feel the sticky wetness of his cum. As a mod soul, he had everything anatomically correct, except for sperm. He shook the depressing thoughts from his mind as he concentrated on pleasing her. "You hear that," he asked her as he pulled up her bra and began to lick around the areola's of her nipple, sucking on her mounds as he talked and fingered her. "You're so wet, and it's causing so much noise. The neighbors are going to hear."

"Jinta!" she whimpered as she heard the sloppy noises while feeling his two fingers enter in and out.

Hearing her say his name caused him to pause, trying to shift from the pain of his throbbing cock. She listened to his moans, and his fingers pause in his ministrations.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. She sat up to see his other hand grasping his swollen length.

"N...Nothing," he felt her hands touch his tip as he groaned, "Don't Yuzu."

"Does it hurt?" she watched him nod as she reached into her purse. "P...Put this on and go inside me," she laid back, he took the latex wrapper and didn't want to burden her with why it didn't matter if he used it or not. He placed the cover over him, watching her laying there, her bra lifted, showing her hardened nipples. He spread her legs apart, seeing the wet sweetness of her clit. He kissed between her legs, causing her to gasp. He lifted himself to give her a smug grin as he aligned himself with her.

He could see her worrisome expression as her hands grasped his and nodded her head, expressing to him that it was okay. He closed his eyes at the pleasure of feeling his tip touch her moistened area. He wondered if he could handle entering further before he exploded. Determined he moved on, little by little, he felt her tight walls open for him. Every so often he would see her pained features, and she would kiss his hand and beckoned him to continue. Sheathing himself in, he kissed her deeply while she widened her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

"Oh Fuck!" he breathlessly expressed as he felt her move to accommodate his length. She kissed his lips and his chin.

"I'm okay, Jinta. You can keep going," her pink cheeks and her wet red lips pouted. He couldn't contain the urge to pump into her like an animal, but he slowly lifted himself to descend. Her insides were clenching, and he was finding it challenging to move further in. Fuck did it not feel fantastic. He pushed forward, hearing her moan out and pull his hair. He pushed out and then deeper in. He found himself loving the way her wet walls cease their attempts at blocking him. He thrust into her with ease as her screams grew a higher octave and then at times she'd gasp and nothing came out. It was then he would cover her silent mouth and pumped into her more, rougher as she held on.

When her walls tightened once more, she felt her hands grasp his shoulders as she leaned her head back and yelled. "Oh, mmmm, Oh gods," she whimpered as her body limply fell back onto the couch. Her legs loosened their hold around his waist, and he took the opportunity to lift them over his shoulders, delighting in the feel of her tight climaxed walls as he shoved himself in, was incredible. He pumped into her desperately seeking any release as it finally came.

"Yuzu!" he leaned down his weight, causing her legs to lean beside her head. He pumped a few more times before he released himself. He sat back, throwing the filled condom into a trash can. She was still in a daze as he carried her tired form to his bed. He didn't care that her juices were ruining his sheets. She already spilled over his couch, but he'll take care of that in the morning. For now, he laid beside her and kissed her head.

"I love you, Yuzu!"

Her only response was a tired grunt as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

x

* * *

Jinta wanted to stay all day with his girlfriend, but she had to wake up extra early to head to the hospital, while he had a game with little leaguers he was coaching this afternoon. He'd always loved the game of baseball. The kids he used to play with no longer played at the park, having more important things to do as they got older. A new set of younger ones played baseball and worshipped him, asked if he could teach them. He accepted their money and received many praises from their parents at how well they've improved. In the mornings he still helped Urahara shop along with Ururu.

Ururu no longer having the hair antenna's in front of her face as her dark strands flowed beside her pretty features. She became more confident but remained sweet and kind. When Urahara finally entered them into a regular school, her kindness, and how cute she was had every boy rushing to see her at the shop. Some of the friends he acquired playing baseball soon received a swift kick in the ass if they tried to talk to her. He tried his best to protect her from these goons. She ended up with the biggest one of them all, Moe Shishigawara. They met each other in passing when the fight against Ginjo inevitably ended, and the rest of the Fullbringers went their separate ways. Except for Moe. He always spouted some shit about taking revenge for Tsukishima, whining to Urahara to open the Garganta so he could enter Soul Society. Every day, the green striped hat owner, always denied him and he'd leave. Then he just stopped his nonsense and started to help out around the shop more, aggravating Jinta with his presence. It wasn't like he talked, he remained quiet the whole time and usually was willing to do more after he was done with his current job.

After three years of working with Urahara, he received another job with Y Hans Enterprise. His fullbringer friend Yukio, that blonde-headed dumbass that got his ass handed to him by that short white-haired Captain.

He didn't realize too late, that secretly Ururu and Moe were dating. When he caught wind of their relationship, he confronted him with his fists. The asshole fought hard, especially getting a few hits of his Jackpot Knuckle, the brass knuckle with lucky 7s. The blow hurt and marked his face and chest. But the more he used his hits, the weaker his chances of using his unique power. Once he reached his limit, Jinta used his abnormal strength to finish him off. It was Tessai who finally dragged him away as Ururu cried over Moe's unconscious body. The dumb fuck inevitably healed, but it caused a rift in his relationship with Ururu and Yuzu when she found out. After apologizing to both girls and swallowing his pride. He apologized to the prick. Yuzu and Ururu eventually forgave him. Moe and Jinta's relationship however always seemed to be on a rollercoaster, up and down it went and sometimes barreling straight forward to intense arguments.

Here he was this morning helping Ururu fill-up the candies that were empty or replaced ones that were eventually going bad. They were quiet for a moment until his sister decided to speak.

"So did you pop the question to Yuzu?"

"Technically, it wasn't asking her hand in marriage but asking if she saw a future with me in that direction."

"What did she say?"

"She said, 'yes.' Like she'd say anything different. I'm a perfect boyfriend."

Ururu shook her head as she began to laugh, as Jinta followed with a chuckle, scooping up the dirt with a tray. His sister's features turned grim as she looked at him.

"Did you speak to her about not having children or a-"

"Urahara is still working on something. It's not final that we can't have children."

"It's been thirteen years he's been working on a solution. So you're not planning on telling her?" Ururu searched her brother's face as he avoided her to throw the tray to the trash can outside. She followed him to the back. "Jinta, you can't stay quiet about this. She has a right to know. I told Moe, and he accepted it, maybe Yuzu-"

"Like Moe gives a shit about having a family. Having a girl who can't get pregnant seems like he hit the jackpot," he felt the hard hit on his face from his sister. He turned abruptly in shock as he glared at her.

"He's not like that. You take it back," she yelled, angrily staring at him with tears.

"What's going on?" they heard the man in question, as they both turned to see the spiky black-haired boy, no longer sporting his short mohawk, but growing it out instead.

"Jinta hasn't told Yuzu about what it means to be a mod soul."

Moe looked at Jinta who was staring at Ururu with a furious glare.

"He doesn't need to know my fucking business," he shouted, passing by Moe, hitting his shoulders against the other boy.

"Yeah, I don't need to know your business. You don't have to be a fucking prick about it either. It seems to me you're fucked up in keeping shit from your girlfriend and not giving her a choice."

Jinta turned to stand up to Moe, shoving his head until both their foreheads touched each other. "You need to learn to shut your fucking mouth."

"Why? I'm not afraid of your bitch ass, your nothing but a fucking coward. You probably shouldn't say anything to Yuzu. Better yet, let her find someone better than you."

Jinta punched him hard in the mouth. Ururu pushed Jinta away.

"Jinta stop it!" she yelled, as Moe got up glaring at the redhead, whipping the blood from his mouth.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you sucker-punching me, you fucking bitch."

"Please Moe, just leave it alone," Ururu touched his cheek as he looked at her, and his anger disappeared, while he nodded. Ururu turned to glance at Jinta as she walked up to him, pointing her finger hard against his chest.

"Moe is right. Yuzu deserves a choice, something your not giving her. Your afraid of her rejecting you or her hating you because you can't give her the things she wants. I know it's difficult. I was scared as well too, but if you love her, she deserves to know the truth." She cradled her hands against her brothers as she looked on him with worry. He aggressively pulled his hand away as he ran, distancing himself from Urahara shop.

x

* * *

He spent the next few days avoiding the one person he couldn't spend a day away from. She left several text messages after trying to call him, and he only answered that he didn't feel well. On Sunday, she took it upon herself to cook him a big thing of soup and carry it to his apartment. He reluctantly opened the door, knowing he couldn't avoid her forever.

She found him in the dark as several of his clothes were tossed everywhere. While his dishes pilled up, he made to pick up things, while she swatted his hand.

"No, you sit while I take care of everything. It's no wonder your sickness hasn't gone away. You have the windows closed," she opened the windows and the balcony door, providing a stream of sunlight and fresh air.

"Yuzu, you don't have to-"

"Hush, It won't take me long to straighten things," she placed a bowl of soup in front of him. "You eat while I straighten around, okay?"

He could only nod as she made her way swiftly throwing his dirty clothes in his washer and wash the dishes. As he put the spoon into his mouth, he felt intense guilt for lying to her. When she finished, she stood beside him and took the bowl to the kitchen.

"Yuzu, please just stop and sit down."

She was about to wash the bowl when she sat beside him with a worried look. He bit the inside of his cheek, while he fiddled with his fingers. His chest was beating so fast as he hesitated and decided to turn on the television. She snuggled close to him as they proceeded to watch a comedy.

"Jinta?"

"Yes?"

"You think I'd make a good wife?" she looked up at him as he smiled.

"Of course, Yuzu. Any guy would be lucky enough to have you."

"You think I'd make a good mother?" he tensed as he avoided looking at her. She continued to talk through his silence. "Tou-san already calls me the doting mother in the family." she giggled as her head leaned against his shoulder, unaware of her boyfriend's internal struggle. "Maybe in a few years, we can have a big house near the park. So once we start having a family, you can play catch."

The images of himself playing with an unknown child began to stir up an emotion he wasn't ready for. He felt tears start to fall. Imagining a life he'd never have.

"Do you want a big family? Oh! We would have cute children, especially a little girl with long red hair," she giggled and felt her boyfriend shot up from the sofa. She had to catch herself before she fell backward.

"I... I wasn't planning on having a big family or a family at all," he finally said.

"Oh!"

He turned to find her features instantly change to sadness as tears began to form. He was so angry, angry that he couldn't give her the one thing that would make her happy when she was perfect to him. The bitter emotions he held for Urahara projected to Yuzu, receiving the brunt of his anger.

"Why does it matter? If it's so important to you. Maybe I'm not the right guy for you. In fact," he gripped his fists together as he spoke the next words, "we should not see each other anymore." The words kept spewing out of his mouth as his temper rose.

Yuzu's world fell around her with the words he shouted out. She didn't understand. He looked like he was hurting a moment ago, but then he just started to lash out.

"Break up? Why would you say that? I ... I thought you loved me?"

He remained quiet for a while as he avoided her.

"Maybe it's better this way," he choked out, shifting away from her when she tried to reach for him. Yuzu sobbed hysterically, grabbing her purse as she fled out the door, slamming it in the process. He punched the wall after her exit until his knuckles bled or broke the wall, whichever came first. His hand didn't bleed, though he left his wall with an indented crack as he threw himself onto his couch. He tried to clean the material, but his superior smell picked up the scent of her that was so ingrained in his furniture — thinking of the moment they both shared and how much he hated his creator. Urahara apologized profusely at the issues he and Ururu were now dealing with. Things he didn't think were a problem when he was younger.

'I guess it was all in the name of science,' he bitterly said to himself, drifting off to sleep and wondered how it would feel to cease to exist. Maybe he wouldn't feel anything at all when the time came. Good. He wished he didn't feel anything now, the pain in his heart from losing her forever.

x

* * *

'Aww, How could you angelesewe?' This is only the first part. *evil grin

Don't worry guys! We will have a happy ending. I promise. I'm not the type of person to have my couples with terrible conclusions that affect them and everyone else around them; If I did, I would have been an Ichiruki fan. *Ba Dum Tsk*

Yep! I put Ururu and Moe together because Ururu is just too adorable and Moe, even though he was introduced as a punk kid, didn't have the heart to hurt Orihime. No matter how much he said, he was willing to do anything for Tsukishima.

Jinta and Moe really hate each other. I love it! I think I'll add more of their love/hate relationship. Do they even love each other? They do their both just stubborn.

Let me know what you thought by leaving a review.


	4. 17 Month Gap - Part 1

I always wanted to do a story of the Seventeen-month gap in Bleach, more specifically about Ichigo and Orihime. This chapter focuses on the introduction of Orihime meeting Ichigo's family. There's just this little headcanon that Tite Kubo never showed Orihime meeting the Kurosaki family because it would have shown how obvious Ichihime would've been end game. I mean to anyone who knows how to read, it was pretty obvious Ichihime was endgame, but I'm not going to go into detail.

I was trying not to go into too much detail about what a young girl goes through, but it was relevant to the story. I know I have male readers, and I didn't want to make you cringe, but you must be living under a rock if you aren't aware a girl gets their period. Plus, I wasn't gross with it either.

This also describes Ichigo's inner turmoil with the loss of his powers and his feelings for the auburn-haired healer. You can fight me, but I believe Ichigo always had Orihime on his brain. Since the day he opened the door on that fateful day that Sora died. = ( I might write a chapter on that too. =P

x

* * *

**27 years ago **

Orihime glanced at the different types of feminine products in the aisle. She knew this day would come. The day she became a woman. Waiting so long for the inevitable, she lost track of time. Starting high school, receiving her powers, joining her friends to rescue Rukia, and her time in Hueco Mundo. With everything else in her life, put a lot of stress on her body. So waking up to a spotted bed, caused her to be somewhat alarmed. After the initial shock, she sighed and decided since it was the weekend she'd stop by the grocery store.

She thought about asking Tatsuki. Her best friend was so focused on not losing this year's karate tournament. Plus, she had done already so much with explaining about the menstrual cycle, since she received it herself a few years back. Everyone at school probably assumed she had gotten hers, and they would always make jokes about PMSing and craving chocolate. Elbowing her while laughing, she would only shake her head pretending she understood, embarrassed of not receiving hers yet. Tatsuki would always rescue her. Answering for her or yelling at their friends, _'to stop complaining and get over it.'_

She wanted to show Tatsuki that she could manage alone with the knowledge she already received from her. She stared at the different types of products for this one issue and began to hyperventilate.

_'It's fine! You can do this!'_ she internally cheered while gripping her basket.

"Orihime-chan?"

Her heart froze for a moment as she turned to find Ichigo's father pushing a shopping cart towards her direction. She saw the smiling face of Yuzu and the bored expression of Karin.

"H...Hello Kurosaki-san! Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan. How are you today?"

She tried to distance herself from the products on the shelves, but her arm accidentally dropped a few boxes onto the tile floor. She quickly bent down to pick them up as she saw several hands from all Kurosaki members helping her with the mess.

"Oh, please don't do that. It was my fault. I'm such a complete klutz," she chuckled, grasping a few boxes and making them tumble out of her hands.

"Don't worry, Orihime-san," Yuzu smiled as she took the boxes that Orihime dropped again and placed them back onto the shelves. After the floor cleared and everything put back in their respective places, she looked at the members.

"To answer your question, we're doing fine, Orihime-chan," Isshin let out a boisterous laugh. "Yuzu wants to cook Ichigo's favorite curry tonight. So we're getting the ingredients for my ungrateful son."

The words came out as Yuzu rounded on her father with a frown. "Tou-san! Ichi-nii is not ungrateful, and he's just been upset lately."

Orihime looked at the blonde twin's features that looked somber as she placed face towelettes into the cart. Orihime knew Ichigo's depressed state it was hard seeing him like that. As if remembering, she looked around the store, realizing Ichigo wasn't with the trio. She sighed with relief.

"You're friends with Ichigo. Is he like that at school?" Karin eyed the older girl, studying her as the auburn-haired girl turned red. This year they didn't share the same classes, but in passing, it was hard not to notice the way he carried himself.

"He's just been through a lot with..." she looked around them making sure they were alone, "someone his age has to go through. He does tend to space out sometimes, but when he walks me home, he's a lot more talkative."

All eyes looked at her in amazement as if she cured cancer.

"Ichi-nii, walks you home?" the younger blonde mouthed.

Orihime looked at Yuzu and realized the implications of what that might look like to a family member.

A girl he wasn't dating, walking her home.

Alone.

"Oh, it's umm... Kurosaki-kun is a very nice person. He makes sure I'm safely home."

"Tatsuki says your a black belt in karate," Karin eyed her. Orihime's mouth opened, glancing at the black-haired twin. She had dirt smudges on her face, that covered the baggy clothing that was two sizes too big for her. Yuzu opposite wore a one-piece floral dress that was ironed out and not a hint of dirt. She didn't realize she had been quiet and eyeing the smaller girl when said girl quirked a brow at her.

"Yes, sorry. Yes, I have a black belt."

"Ichigo said your powers can shield you and slice through a hollow," Karin looked at her in awe, giving her an admiring grin.

"You're absolutely correct, Karin," she nervously smiled.

"So technically. He can't really safely take you home when you can take care of yourself."

"Karin!" Yuzu interrupted her sister as she glared at her twin.

"That's okay, Yuzu. She's right in a way, but we're friends, and friends enjoy each others company, like Ishida and Sado."

"Do they walk you home too?" It was Isshin leaning against his cart, as he asked the girl the question.

"No. I mean sometimes I hang with Sado, but he just started a job. Ishida likes to keep to himself, but if I ask nicely, he joins us for ice cream day."

"Ice cream day?" Yuzu curiously asked.

"Oh, Tatsuki and I usually have days when we meet at the small ice cream shop called Scoops. It was just us at first. Then Ichigo joined, along with Sado, and then Mizuiro and Keigo. Now Ishida has joined the fun," the older girl laughed as Yuzu smiled with her. Her face fell when the dark-haired duo of the group eyed each other and gave her a slight grin.

"It sounds like fun, Orihime-chan."

"It sure is, fun. I make sure to have enough money to get the triple sundae I enjoy so much. That way Kurosaki-kun won't-," she stopped herself from saying anything further as she blushed and bit her lip. "I just make sure I have enough."

"So that my son won't, what?" The older man asked now standing, as he crossed his arms, "Is that idiot bothering you? I'll make sure to speak to-"

"No, No it's nothing like that Kurosaki-san. I... I forgot the rest of my cash one day without realizing it, and I just had enough to get a vanilla scoop. Tatsuki-chan blurted, 'Why I wasn't getting what I usually got?' Kurosaki-kun overheard and decided to pay his chocolate treat along with what I wanted. I felt terrible the whole time, and he didn't even want me to pay him back," she pouted as her shoe rubbed together.

Isshin grinned at the pretty girl in front of him. He had been wondering how the young girl whom he met under terrible circumstances turned out. The death of her brother, Sora, had affected him. A girl, so young with no one except a distant relative. She seemed to have grown into a beautiful young lady inside and out. He was also ecstatic that his dumb son managed to get the attention of this lovely person before him. He was old but not blind at the girl's feelings towards his dimwitted son, just talking to her right now was all the proof he needed.

"I would elbow my son if he took money from such a beautiful girl."

"T... Thank you! Oh, and please don't do that to Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-san," she looked worried as Isshin grinned at the girl.

"Okay, Orihime-chan. I won't. Well, it was lovely speaking to you. We should do it more often. You can stop by the Kurosaki Clinic as many times as you want."

"Oh, yes! I make a big dinner all the time, we have enough to feed a family of seven," Yuzu added.

"Since you're a friend. Why don't you join us, Orihime? I like to hear more about the sports game you and Tatsuki play," Karin asked her.

Orihime felt the color drain from her features. 'Spending dinner in Ichigo's house...with his family?'

She wasn't sure how long she stood there as she silently contemplated what's the worst that could happen.

"I... I'm not sure that's a good idea?" she sheepishly said, gripping her handheld basket.

"Why not? Seems unfair for my son to have your attention and we can't even get to spend time with the lovely Orihime Inoue?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

" Poor Yuzu feels like you don't want to try her cooking." Isshin insisted. Orihime stared at the smaller girl as she timidly looked at her dad and then at the older girl.

"Oh.. Tou-san. That's okay. If she-"

"No, I... I'll come. Would it be alright with Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime wondered as she blushed.

"Who cares about my idiot brother. We're the ones inviting you. Thanks for coming, Orihime-san," Karin cheered.

"See you then, Orihime-chan." Isshin winked at her as he pushed the cart with his daughters waving good-bye and following their father.

Orihime was already nervous about the situation she placed herself in this evening, looked at the current problem in front of her. She still hadn't chosen which one was best for her. She lowered her head and felt herself begin to cry. She shook her head._ 'No, Orihime! Don't!'_ She looked at the shelf and picked up a box and began to read its description and then she picked up another one. One was heavy while the other was light. Some were flexible with wings, while others were thin. She sighed.

"Orihime-san!"

Orihime turned to find Yuzu beside her, with Karin close behind.

"H...hello again, Yuzu-chan!" she placed the boxes she was holding onto the shelf. She noticed the younger girl's eyes shift to the cardboard container still in her hand, and the several boxes she hurriedly put away.

"I want to be a nurse, and I've been studying the changes in the human body. I'm too young to get my womanly 'gift' yet, but after researching extensively. I've heard that thin, flexible wings are suitable for the day and heavy for night time. Also, one more thing could you come at 4:30?"

She placed the two boxes into the young girl's basket. Orihime looked at the products and noticed that she was going to go over her budget. She took out the chocolate ice cream out of her basket and looked at the two girls with a warm smile.

"Sure! Thank you again, Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan. I'll see you tonight," she smiled before leaving them. She placed the chocolate ice cream back into the frozen section. She knew she didn't have enough.

_'Necessity over pleasure, Orihime,'_ she scolded herself and made it to the register to pay for her things.

She was at her apartment, trying to find what to wear. But she felt incredibly bloated, and everything seemed too tight. Was she getting bigger? She grumbled. She was always mature for her age one step ahead of the other girls when it came to who had the bigger bra size. Yet, she was the late bloomer in becoming a woman out of all her classmates.

She needed to buy new clothes. Maybe next month, she'll hold off on buying so much bread from her Aunt's allowance in favor of getting more clothing. She exhaled through her nose. She really loved bread.

After deciding on a dark blue skirt with a baby blue top, the summer was ending, but the temperature was still humid. She walked to the Kurosaki Clinic, feeling strangely nervous. It's not like she hadn't been to the clinic before, only she was with the rest of the gang. There was also that one time she was alone before she left to Hueco Mundo. She shook her head to remove the thoughts from her brain and focus ahead.

She always tried to feel his presence. Sometimes it was very hard with him having no spiritual pressure to speak of. She could still smell him, though. His familiar smell always reminded her of chocolate and musk. She giggled as she pressed the doorbell.

Yuzu opened the door immediately with a massive smile while wearing an apron.

"Right on time!" she pulled the older girl. "Would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

Orihime's eyes widen as the young blonde gave her an apron. Orihime was a bit hesitant. She wouldn't call herself a cook, usually eating bread and heated noodles. Things that she could afford while sometimes Tatsuki brought over her mother's cooking.

Yuzu placed onions on a cutting board, placing it in front of her with a sharp knife.

"You can dice these up. I want to show you how to create this curry. It's Ichigo's favorite."

Orihime watched the younger girl wash the chicken and cut them into little pieces so skillfully. She stood there with the knife in hand still eyeing the onion. She pulled the skin from the onion and cut it in half. Mimicking what cooking shows did. She then proceeded to cut them slowly.

"Jeez, Yuzu! She came to eat, not be your sous-chef." Karin came into the kitchen. "Hello, Orihime-chan!"

"Hello, Karin-chan!"

"I just wanted someone to help me in the kitchen. Especially when you don't even want to, Karin." Yuzu angrily yelled as her sister who shrugged and sat on the counter next to Orihime.

"It's fine, Karin-chan!" the older girl said, cutting the onions into large chunks.

"Do you know how to cook, Orihime?" Karin asked, eyeing the way the older girl held the knife awkwardly. Yuzu stopped cutting to listen to the older girl's response.

"Ummm n...not really. Sora usually brought home carry-out before he died," she smiled nervously while cutting the onions, "I don't really have anyone to show me. Plus, it's only me so-" she didn't finish the rest of the sentence as she continued to cut.

Yuzu began to cry. "I'm sorry, Orihime. I... I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry, Yuzu-chan. If it's okay with you. I'd still like to learn."

Yuzu's face brightened as she whipped the tears, blaming it on the onion's vapors caught in her eyes. The blonde felt excited about having her very own student to teach cooking methods to. Karin helped until she became bored and headed to the living room to watch television.

x

* * *

Ichigo counted the 3000 yen (28$ US) in his hand as a member of baseball captain, nervously waited in front of him. When he was satisfied, he stuffed the cash into his pocket.

"So the rest, next week," Ichigo asked the young man as the boy aggressively nodded his head.

"Of course, Ichigo!" He bowed, clasping his hands together. "As long as you keep coming to practice and providing your services in us winning these games."

Ichigo nodded his head. It was starting to get late as he went to change his baseball uniform into his regular clothes, after taking a quick shower. He rushed to his home, not wanting to hear the spew from his father's mouth about being late and upsetting his sister, Yuzu. It was curry tonight, and he didn't want to miss it for the world.

"I'm home," he hollered, shrugging off his shoes and his bag. He overheard giggling and voices in the kitchen. One he was sure was his sister, Yuzu, while the other one sounded a lot like ...

"Ichi-goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He let his father knock himself into the wall as he dodged the incoming attack to his head.

"You idiot! I'm not even late," he hollered at his father, who jumped up from the floor.

"Well, it's one minute to seven. We eat at seven. Almost late is the same thing as being late."

Ichigo ignored him as he walked in, smelling the intoxicating aroma of spices in the air. He walked into the kitchen to find his sister boiling rice while Orihime stirred the curry.

"Inoue?" he looked confused as she nervously smiled while she waved.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun. Fancy meeting you here," she jested but berated herself for making a stupid joke.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's amusing joke.

"Hello, Ichi-nii! Dinner is almost ready. We met your friend Orihime-chan in the grocery store and invited her for supper."

"Usually when you invite someone, the guest is not cooking too," he eyed his little sister.

"It's okay, Kurosaki-kun. Your sister is just teaching me how to cook curry."

"So go clean up, while we're preparing the meal on the table," Yuzu shooed her brother away as he looked at his friend one last time before he headed upstairs.

He washed his hands as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

'_She looked good wearing that apron,_' he thought. He couldn't blame his hollow for the thoughts he was having on the young healer. With his powers gone, so was his inner world. His hollow's voice was something he was starting to miss. Even if he did hear his voice, he couldn't blame him for the comments. Instinct was what his thoughts brought to the forefront of his mind. He always found Orihime pretty, becoming more beautiful by the day. She also needed someone who could protect her, instead of what he'd become. Powerless.

He dried his hands and heard the shout of his sister, Yuzu, calling his name. He made it down, finding his father sitting at the head of the table. Orihime sat near his father while Karin sat beside her. Yuzu sat on the other side by the empty seat. Ichigo made his way to the empty chair that was near his old man, in front of his friend.

"Looks good!" Ichigo announced.

"Orihime and I put all our love into this, so you better not say anything harsh."

"Oh, Yuzu! Don't say that. If it's bad-"

Ichigo popped a serving of curry into his mouth, and his eyebrow quirked up. "It's delicious and different, spicier?" he questioningly looked at Orihime and then his sister.

"Well, I told Orihime you love your curry pretty spicy. She suggested adding a bit of wasabi, not a lot just enough to give it a kick in flavor. It never crossed my mind. Thanks, Orihime-san."

"No problem. I usually like my food spicy too. So I put wasabi on almost everything." Ichigo smiled at Orihime while she laughed.

"MMMMM! You're right, Ichigo! This curry is good. Say I have few patients with son's who are currently single. Care to meet one of them, maybe marry one?"

Orihime looked at the older man surprised at his bold words. She coughed with water going down the wrong windpipe from trying to say something.

"Are you fucking serious? Inoue is not looking for marriage proposal's from your creepy patients." Ichigo hollered.

"Oh! Already have a boyfriend?" he wiggled his eyebrows at the girl.

"No, Kurosaki-san I don't have a boyfriend! I'm also not looking to marry at the moment. I'm concentrating on school and looking for a part-time job." She giggled, trying to concentrate on the food in front of her.

"Part-time job?" Isshin rubbed his bearded chin in thought. "I'm currently looking for someone to straighten around the house. Do you own a french maid outfit?"

Ichigo kicked his father's knee under the table, causing the man to whimper as he held his leg. Orihime looked on with a puzzled look at the sudden violence.

"I was kidding, Orihime-chan! But I do have a patient by the name of Hagasawa-san, who's the owner of ABC Bakery. Do you know the place?"

"Oh, Yes! When I have some money to spare, I tend to visit and treat myself to a few pastries," she smiled but then looked worried, "but I'm not much of a baker."

"Don't worry about that, Orihime-chan! He's just looking for someone part-time, to be the cashier and speak to customers. Do you want me to speak to him?"

Orihime nodded her head, enthusiastically, "I'd appreciate that Kurosaki-san!"

"Wonderful! Now if I can get my good for nothing son to get a job. By the way, your sister, Karin, saw you at Scoops, indulging yourself in getting ice cream. Where are you getting this money from, it's not from me cause I haven't given you anything? Are you selling drugs?" Isshin questioned.

His daughter did see his son enter the establishment with his friends a few weeks ago. They weren't aware of Ichigo buying Orihime ice cream, and they weren't going to embarrass the girl by bringing up that story.

"I'm not selling drugs. I'm helping the sports team by providing my athletic abilities while they pay me."

"Sounds like Extorcian to me, Awesome!" Karin grinned.

"Well, that's still not a legitimate job. You just turned seventeen, my boy. Orihime how old are you?"

"I'm turning seventeen in September," she timidly added.

"See! A sixteen-year-old girl has a job before you." Isshin shook his head while drinking from his cup.

"Technically I don't have the job yet, Kurosaki-san."

"Nonsense! Hasagawa-san will say yes. I promise."

Orihime couldn't argue with that as she nodded. She looked over at Ichigo, who was gritting his teeth while looking at his father.

"T...Tatsuki-chan told me of this odd job place that I was going to look into. Unagiya Shop, I'm not sure if it was an eel place, but she swears they specialize in helping provide services. Tatsuki said the manager is sweet."

His father looked at him without saying a word as Ichigo looked at Orihime, "I can take a look. Thanks, Inoue."

"No, problem, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Now that's out of the way. When are you going to bring a girlfriend home?"

"If it's not one damn thing, it's something entirely different. Would you lay off, old man."

"It's your attitude, that's the problem. Who would ever want a delinquent son-in-law?" Ichigo sat up from his seat to growl at his father while his father smiled back.

"So who wants dessert?" Yuzu yelled as she skipped into the kitchen. Ichigo sat back down. Orihime made to grab the plates.

"Don't worry, Inoue. I'll get it," Ichigo said as he cleared the table, heading into the kitchen.

Why did his father insist on having this fucking conversation with her of all people around? It grated on his nerves how his father was trying to pawn his Orihime off to the next available guy too. He shouldn't care if she had someone in mind. She didn't seem to mention anyone she liked as he walked her home. Maybe she wasn't interested in someone at the moment. Just like him, with all the shit they experienced who had time to date anyone anyway. He had fun spending time with his friends. He enjoyed their company. If he was honest with himself, he enjoyed her company even more. He watched the water fill up the sink and dishes soak up with suds.

If Orihime wanted to start dating, she would have no problem looking for someone. Ninety-nine percent of the boy's population loved her, and he also had to include the girl's in that equation too.

"Come on, Ichigo! Just leave the dishes to soak for now," he heard his sister call his name. He turned off the water and dried his hands. He followed her out of the kitchen as she came to the table, holding the dessert. Ichigo looked up to find Orihime's features surprised as she looked at the chocolate ice cream container. His blonde headed sister winked at the older girl, as Orihime smiled. He wasn't sure what that was about, but for some reason, he smiled at the interaction.

x

* * *

Orihime followed Karin upstairs to her room after she enjoyed her dessert. Karin asked if she wanted to see her and Yuzu's room. Yuzu shooed her away, while her brother and father took care of the table and dishes. She was going to head upstairs as soon as she put away the leftovers.

Orihime entered the room. She found one side filled with stuffed animals and cute dresses neatly arranged. The other side was tidy but there a bit of clothing left on the floor, that Karin hurriedly removed to place in the hamper. Karin's part of the room held posters of attractive football players on the walls, and sports trophy's on her shelves.

"You know Tatsuki, and I played a lot of interesting games I made up. While others found it silly, she encouraged me to continue with my sports games," Orihime giggled picking up the trophy and placing it back down, "We played Spidey sense Football." Karin plopped down on her bed and motioned for the older girl to have a seat.

"Spidey Sense Football?" she questioned intrigued.

"It would just be us two. One would be the goalie while the other would try to kick a goal. We were both blindfolded though," she deviously smiled, catching the other off guard as the twin laughed.

"I get it. It sounds like fun."

"It was fun. Although as a goalie, it wasn't much fun getting clocked without realizing it, but at least you blocked a goal." Orihime reminisced while giggling.

They were quiet for a moment before Karin looked at the door and sighed.

"What's wrong, Karin-chan?"

She probably had a few moments before Yuzu came back up. It was now or never.

"Orihime, when you play sports you ever have any issues with your umm...," she looked at the older girl and then blushed. "N...Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Orihime watched the younger girl walk up to a hacky sack and start to balance it from knee to knee. Orihime realized that something was bothering the girl. She wasn't sure what but she didn't want to press her for an answer either. She noticed the shirt she was wearing was a shirt that Ichigo wore last year when he was training with Rukia. She then glanced at the closet and saw several other smaller shirts that belonged to the ex-Substitute Shinigami.

Orihime walked up to the closet and took a shirt. Karin stopped tossing the sack and grabbed it with her hands, studying the older girl.

"This looks familiar?"

"It doesn't fit Ichigo anymore, so he lets me have his old shirts."

She could tell Karin wore the shirts because she admired Ichigo. She looked up to her older brother. She looked in her closet and noticed other clothing that was untouched, new, and were smaller. It gave her an idea of the issue as she cleared her throat.

"The year before I entered high school. I had a difficult time with my wardrobe and gym class. I was the fastest runner beating the boys during recess. I enjoyed sports, but that year it was hard."

"Why?" Karin asked, invested in the story.

"My chest size started to grow. Larger than the rest of the girls. I started to wear my gym uniform, two sizes too large, but it didn't work. If I ran it began to hurt, and I didn't want anyone noticing my breasts moving ... it became embarrassing. So I hid in the corner, I stopped participating in the games I enjoyed. I went so far as, taping my chest with an undershirt underneath, but that also didn't work either. It kept splitting or breaking apart. Tatsuki noticed and brought me to speak to her mother. Her mother taught me what type of bra's I should get. Things became a lot better after that. I didn't feel uncomfortable anymore with what I wore. I still had the issue of other boy's being rude and noticing me, but Tatsuki dealt with them," she giggled as Karin smiled.

"I... I know your busy, but do you think you have time to go shopping with me, for you know...bras?"

Orihime smiled at the shade of red on the younger girls cheeks.

"Actually, next week is the beginning of the month. Its when I get my allowance from my Aunt. I was thinking of getting new clothing. I need to get a bigger size." Orihime scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Karin felt relief that she wasn't the only one going through something like this.

Karin watched Orihime put back her brother's old shirt. She went up to the older girl and hugged her. "Thanks!" Orihime didn't say anything as she returned the hug

It was then that Yuzu came into the room. The trio joked about school and sports. Yuzu entertained Orihime with introducing her to all the different stuff animals she proudly named. The younger girl was thrilled that, the older girl shared her enthusiasm for stuffed items too, and that she'd be delighted in meeting Orihime's stuffed bear, Enraku.

x

* * *

Ichigo sat at his desk, reading from a book. He noticed the time steadily getting later, and the noises from his sister's room becoming louder. Ichigo heard a sharp knock at his door, then his father sticking his head inside.

"Ichigo, it's getting late. Do you think you can give the girl's the bad news?" his father smiled, as Ichigo closed his book and lifted himself from his chair.

"Don't want to be the bad guy, huh? Whatever. I was planning on walking Orihime home anyways." Ichigo noticed an amusing grin from his father, "What?"

"Nothing, Nothing. Thanks again, my boy," he patted his son's back a bit too hard as Ichigo shoved his father away, before heading to his sisters' room.

_'Oh, no! Melon is going into cardiac arrest. Nurse Yuzu, defibrillator stat.'_

_'Of course, Doctor Inoue.'_

_'Why should we save the life of this gorilla, hasn't he caused enough damage to our city?'_

_"It's still a life, Nurse Karin.'_

Ichigo scrunched his brows together at the playful banter as he tapped on the door. "Hey, it's Ichigo."

"Come in, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo entered the room to find his sister's wearing their nurse's outfit while Orihime wore his father's white coat and a dark mustache. The trio was surrounding Yuzu's stuffed gorilla. He was having a difficult time, not laughing at the sight in front of him.

"Sorry," he coughed, before he continued, "It's getting late and was wondering if I could walk you home, Inoue."

"Awww!" both girl's said in unison.

"Melon was about to be revived," Yuzu complained.

"Yeah, he was going to help us defeat Cookie," Karin pointed to Yuzu's alien plushie that was situated on a destroyed lego city.

"Oh!" he looked around, feeling a bit guilty for ruining their fun. Damn you, Old Man. Then Orihime rose from where she was, to remove his father's coat.

"Don't worry girls. This won't be the only time I visit. When I come next time, you shall meet the most diabolical evil."

Ichigo watched Orihime play with her mustache as she sneered, getting the attention of both his sisters.

"Enraku! He's fooled others with his cute and cuddly body, but only a few have seen his true villainous form and lived to tell the tale." Orihime gave a malicious laugh as the twin's joined in.

The girls were content with the older girl revisiting the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo found himself enjoying that fact as well. Orihime waved goodbye while Yuzu reminded Ichigo to give his friend the leftover curry in the fridge.

They both walked down the darkened streets of Karakura as he held the containers of food. On several occasions, Orihime kept asking if she could help him and he repeatedly told her 'that it was okay.' She gave up her attempts and remained quiet for a while.

"My sister's enjoyed your company. Especially, Karin, she tends to be more guarded towards others. I'm not surprised, and you tend to make friends with everyone you meet, Inoue." Ichigo chuckled, causing Orihime to smile.

"Me? Did you forget the influence of change you had with Soul Society? You even have friends in Hueco Mundo," she chuckled, causing him to shrug his shoulders.

"Well, not anymore," he exhaled. Orihime instantly regretted saying her words, knowing that with his powers gone. He wasn't able to see them again.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun."

"Don't be! It was my choice to protect everyone from Aizen. I don't regret it." He didn't regret using the Final Getsuga Tenshou to protect the ones he loved. He just wished that there was another way in defeating Aizen, that left him with only a shred of his spiritual pressure. Just enough, so that he could continue helping his family and friends. He hated the fact of not knowing. The fact that his friends tiptoed around conversations about the supernatural to not upset him. He felt useless.

"Regret? I don't regret anything, except not wiping that silly grin off your face," Orihime pretended to whip something from her mouth, as she chuckled.

"You read Yakuza Azul?" He stopped to glance at the auburn-haired girl whose face lite up. He didn't know anyone who read the manga that was sci-fi, gritty, thriller.

"You too, Kurosaki-kun. I've been dying to have someone to talk to about the latest chapters. Tatsuki doesn't understand my love for the series. She says it's too dull and not enough action."

"That's because Tatsuki has always been an action psycho, give her anything with bones breaking and mindless fighting."

"Not only Tatsuki. Sado didn't care for it either, not enough chibis. Then Uryu, after reading the first chapter, didn't understand how a girl like me could like a mindless Buffon like Tetsuya Yokoyama."

"A mindless Buffon? Is he crazy? He's an awesome protagonist. Just reading the first chapter doesn't give you Tatsuya character as a whole. Uryu is an idiot."

Orihime couldn't help but laugh, "He's not that much of an idiot if he's first in our school."

"Well, I also read somewhere that intelligence, which is primarily measured by IQ and test scores, is mainly unrelated to critical thinking. It's why someone who scores over 140 can also die in a car crash because they forgot to wear a seat belt."

"I don't think its that at all, Kurosaki-kun," she giggled, "I'm glad I have a friend who enjoys reading the same manga."

"Lately I haven't been up to date with the series," he looked depressed as he spoke, avoiding looking at her while he continued to walk.

"You can borrow the chapters you've missed. I'm ashamed to admit that I use some of my allowances to buy Yakuza Azul." She bit her lip while gripping her fingers.

Ichigo didn't want to embarrass her further in discussing her living situation. It took Tatsuki using all her strength to stop him from speaking to Orihime. The karate champion accidentally slipped out to him, that after his fight with Sora's hollow. Orihime spent a few nights camping outside, kicked out from her apartment from the hole in the wall during the altercation. She had to look for another reasonable place to live. Since then, he and Tatsuki made a pact that they would help Orihime but not directly. The girl would instantly feel guilty and ashamed if she ever found out that her friends were discreetly helping.

Mizuiro bought tickets to movies Orihime wanted to see, pegging it on winning the raffle and handing them to all his friends. Keigo every once in a while would say that his sister, had a stack of clothing that didn't fit anymore and asked Orihime if she wanted them before he gave them away. Tatsuki always brought leftovers from her mother's cooking whenever they had a big meal. She tried not to do it every day, so her best friend wouldn't become too suspicious. Chad bought her cute decorative items, whenever they went to school, claiming he found it on the way to his new job. Uryu knew Orihime didn't get sick at all, but she still needed specific medical visits and shots to go to school. She didn't go to Kurosaki Clinic for apparent reasons. So Uryu begged his father if he could wave the medical bill. Her Aunt usually handled the bills. Therefore some of the medical expenses were taken from her monthly financial aid. He was glad that Orihime hadn't become aware and kept a big chunk of her allowance with his interference.

Ichigo started by lending her the money at Scoops and insisted that he didn't want to see a dime from her. He didn't mention to any of his friends that most of the money he pocketed from his services went to secretly paying part of her utilities. He just told most of his friends that his father was the type of man who was strict with money. Isshin was far from it. He spoiled his daughters and anything Ichigo needed he received without argument. He received help from Urahara in transferring the funds so that it wouldn't come back to him. It was the least he could do for the girl who healed and shielded him. That's what he told the shop owner, and sometimes he wasn't sure if that was the only reason he did it. For now, it was just his secret.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

He looked up to find that they were already outside her door. He glanced at her and wondered if she ever thought of her time in Hueco Mundo. He always did.

"Sorry, I didn't realize we got here."

"Wait, here a sec," she held her hands out and then proceeded to hurridly unlock her door. She came back almost immediately. "I forgot to ask what chapter you left off in the manga?" She smiled sheepishly.

"It was when Tatsuya finds out that his mother and The Black Lotus Clan are connected."

Orihime tapped her fingers to her chin and then glanced at him with a worried look before she entered her apartment once more. He wondered if she realized that he stopped reading the manga after he lost his powers. Five minutes passed, and she came back with two books in hand. She handed it to him while he gave her the bag of food.

"You can take your time reading those, and once your finished you can return them and I can give you the next chapters." She smiled, gripping the bag in her hand.

"Thanks, Inoue! Goodnight!"

"You're Welcome, Kurosaki-kun and Goodnight."

Ichigo made sure she locked the door to her apartment before he made it back to the clinic. He took a shower and laid in bed, taking the manga he borrowed as he began to read. Something slipped out of its pages and noticed the penmanship of the healer.

**'To be honest. It was several weeks before I started to get back to reading Yakuza Azul. This chapter helped to deal with the nightmares. **

**Thanks for everything, Kurosaki-kun.'**

He knew her time at Hueco Mundo wasn't ideal and that it affected her. How can you help someone mentally when you're just as bad? He sighed. He finished the chapter before he went to bed. The main protagonist was dealing with a mental breakdown that was being inflicted by his enemies. But Tatsuya did what he always did when dealing with the physical and psychological anguish. He smiled and pushed on.

Could he smile and move forward? The chapter did make him feel a lot better, but he wondered if he could be happy? If he could find purpose without his powers? Only time would tell. He laid on his bed and let himself drift off to a dreamless sleep.

x

* * *

A block from Orihime's apartment. Two figures spoke to each other in a dark setting.

"It was endearing, and she handed him a few books while he headed back home." The man with black shoulder-length hair said, wearing slacks with suspenders over his white shirt.

"Girlfriend?"

"As far as I can tell, they're not dating, but there is that romantic trope in novels they both give off. Friends to Lovers. First Love. Slow Burn."

"I fucking get it. Spare me the nauseating details." The other figure grumbled. His slick hair combed back, wearing a leather jacket with a fur collar. He grazed the x-shaped pendant that hanged from his chain necklace with his fingers.

"Someone's in a testy mood," Suspenders mocked as he gave a soft chuckle, finding his friend's annoyance amusing.

"Whatever, Tsukishima. Just keep tabs on his girlfriend."

"Friend, you mean."

"I don't give a shit. Just do it and report back to me. I already have Yukio tailing the Kurosaki twins, and Riruka is watching his tall friend."

"Sado?"

"Is there a reason you keep fucking interrupting me?" the other man growled.

"I'm correcting you to be more precise. This is your plan. The least you can do is know the names of your targets, Ginjo." Tsukishima shook his head before he spoke again, "Who's keeping an eye on Uryu Ishida?"

"Giriko is following four eyes."

"Now you're just doing that on purpose, and after I just told you his name. What are you doing?"

"I get to watch the shop owner and Ichigo's dear old dad. Have Moe follow his other friends. Don't screw this up, Tsukishima. I waited too long for this. We take our time and then attack."

The other man shrugged his shoulders as his partner left the premises. He stared at the apartment door of the beautiful auburn-haired girl while he fiddled with his bookmark.

"I don't know why he's so worried. If the reports are true, of a Substitute Shinigami ignoring Yamamoto orders in saving this one girl. This plan is going to be too simple," the man chuckled. "The villain using the girl to get the heroes attention. The oldest trick in the book and you Orihime Inoue will be the main focal point of my Book of the End's design. The story ends, the curtain falls, and the audience applauses." The man bows and then disappears into the darkness.

x

* * *

So some of you might not agree with the way I wrote Karin, but I was trying to fit in with the way her character changes throughout the manga. I mean she changes drastically more than anyone else. I also wrote her on a personal level. When I was younger, I was considered to be the term 'tomboy,' my younger sister, who was a year younger than me, was 'girly.' We were complete opposites, night and day, sort of like Karin and Yuzu.

The experience I had Orihime talk about is what I went through. I developed early at a young age and was late in getting my cycle. It wasn't fun, jumping rope and being ashamed of your own body in elementary school. I used to run and catch boys, but once I started to grow, it was difficult for me to have fun anymore. They didn't see me the same anymore, and boys felt uncomfortable around me because I was a girl to them? LMAO!

It was also when I didn't know what to wear, and I felt embarrassed about going to my little sister on pointers on wearing make-up.

The big turn off I noticed for guys, growing up, was when I was friends with them because I loved video games, manga, and sports. I was friend-zoned a lot. They couldn't see me as the pretty girl who was cool to talk to. So most of the time, I kept my likes to myself to not be seen as a nerd and got the attention but for all the wrong reasons and got hurt. When I was finally honest, I met my best friend and husband, who was comfortable with me being sexy and talking about Dragonball Z. Although he can't stand me talking about Bleach, because he says its a Yu Yu _**Hakusho**_ rip off and then it's an all-out war. LMAO!

I will write more chapters about the Seventeen-month gap. Next Chapter will be Part 1 of Kon's story. What has the lion plushie been up to?


	5. Kon Part 1

I had to change a few things in the recent chapters. I've been updating myself with Fear your own World novel and it's Awesome. I'm not going to put everything from that novel but I would like to put the most interesting into my story, 'A Light Born in a world of Obscurity.' So I had to change Yukio's company name, I had it Volrarlberna Inc. When the company really is Y. Hans Enterprise. I was going to leave it, but it was bothering me. There were also other grammatical errors that were bothering me as well. Sorry, I know I should get a beta but, I'm sort of a person that writes in my spare time and to hassle someone else to look over my story when people have a life just feels wrong to me. Not that getting someone to beta your story is wrong. I'm just someone who hates bothering people. LOL.

I'm wondering if anyone has noticed that the sixteen-year story told through Karin, Jinta, and Kon's point of view was after the big boxing event featuring Sado in the Bleach manga 686. Ding-Ding-Ding! You're fantastic if you did. This story follows our lion plushie that's the mascot of Bleach, but he magically disappeared for a few years and then came back for a little during the last arc, which was hilarious. It made me miss Kon even more. So this story remedies his absence while I explain the reason for Kon's extended vacation. This tale will contain a lot of masturbating and over the top stupid shit. Hey, that's what Kon is known for. Please review and let me know what you think.

x

* * *

**Sixteen years ago**

Kon woke up from hibernation. He could only remember fragmented memories of his time in the Soul Palace with Ichigo and company, trying to defeat Yhwach. Then bits and pieces in Soul Society working with Mayuri. He remembered Kisuke stating that his moded pill's integrity became affected, after being inside an inanimate object for so long. He needed to stay under a healing solvent until he could procure a body for him. Then everything seemed to go black after that.

He opened his eyes and groaned while looking around.

"Kon?" he heard Kisuke's voice, but everything seemed too fuzzy to see the direction the sound came from. "Kon? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, but everything looks weird," his voice sounded the same as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't worry. Your eyes need some time to adjust from not being used for a while."

His eyes after a few moments began to become more apparent, there were a few cloudy patches, but that started to clear. He finally started to see the familiar face of the shop owner. He was currently in the Urahara Shop, noticing the wood paneling and sliding doors.

"How long was I out?"

"Let's see from the Sternritter War and then Soul Society's construction, and myself forgetting about this little project. Give or take ten years."

"Ten years? Are you fucking serious?" he began to wave his hands around and paused his movements to look at his hands. They weren't rugged but small and soft. He saw his manicured fingernails, and as he looked lower, he found boobs where his manly chest should've been.

"Now, before you scream-"

"AHHHHHHH! What did you do to me? You scientist bastards, you and Mayuri are just pure evil," he yelled as he began to cry.

"This body is only temporary, but it's also unique being that its the first of its kind. We created this one as a test run before we created the body you'll remain in permanently."

"So how long do I have to stay in this one?"

"Just a week. Also, it took some time to fix the soul pill that was heavily damaged, so we decided to experiment. Mayuri and I, along with Akon, used the Hoguyku to try to repair the damage. It was dangerous you could have been destroyed," he chuckled as Kon looked at him in horror, not finding the conversation of his destruction a laughing matter.

"You couldn't experiment on something else?"

"Mayuri wasn't going to use Nemuri, and I wasn't going to risk the life of Jinta and Ururu. So you were the next candidate."

"Gee, thanks!" he crossed his arms, sulking.

"You had nothing to worry about; this theory was 99% foolproof with nothing possibly going wrong."

"What about the 1 %?"

"There was that, too, but we created something extraordinary, Kon. Not only did the Hoguyku repair your pill, but it also created your very own soul. I certainly didn't expect these results, but it seems that the Hoguyku heard your deep wish of wanting to exist and survive."

Kon couldn't comprehend the severity of having a soul; he searched himself and didn't feel any different.

"You said that this body is the first of its kind. What's special about it?"

"Not only is it anatomical correct physically, but it also has a chance of reproducing."

"Are you saying that I can get pregnant?" he screamed.

"Well, yes. Do you have someone in mind?"

"No!" he gritted his teeth, "Nevermind! "He shook his head. "Do I still have my strength?"

"Of course, you're stronger than a regular human."

He stood up and found he was shorter than Kisuke, no longer having the tall stature of Ichigo. He glanced down at his body and observed himself appreciating the form. His breasts were, large and perfectly plump. He felt his tiny waist and then down to his large hips and well- defined bottom. He found that he was a lot shorter, probably five feet tall. He looked in the mirror and found that he had dark long black hair, and his eyes were that recognizable violet.

_'Nii-san?'_ he smiled at himself. He was the perfect woman as he chuckled deviously to himself.

"Where did you base this body type from, Rangiku?" he chuckled, remembering the sexy Shinigami blonde.

"Actually, it's Orihime's measurements in a slightly shorter form," he grinned when Kon looked at him.

"Hey, Orihime's breasts are big, but they are a lot smaller than these and her hips too," he pointed to himself, remembering every detail of his Goddess.

"Well, she's a mature adult with a child of her own."

"What?" Kon dropped down to the floor in shock, "Nooooooooooooooooo! How can I live in a world where my precious Orihime-chan has been defiled and claimed."

"Rukia is married with a daughter as well," Kisuke couldn't help but laugh as he saw Kon fall to the floor, lying there in a depressive state.

"Nii-san! My poor Nii-san. Who dares corrupt my two lovely flowers. I'll kill them both."

"I could tell you. But it will be so much better to see your expression in person. They can't know that we're there. So we must be discrete, and they can't know you exist."

"Yeah, because you're a pervert that has taken their wives attributes and physically made it for your sick pleasure."

"I only created it in the pleasure of science. Now wear this robe. It will hide your Reiatsu and your physical appearance, deeming you invisible."

Kon wore the black robe over his yellow sundress as Kisuke did the same.

x

* * *

Kon followed the shady scientist to the Kurosaki Clinic, and he almost cringed but remembered he wasn't in his plushie form, so he was safe from Yuzu. He could sense that the blonde twin, as well as her sister, weren't even in the house. They were about to make their way to the door when it opened abruptly — out popped a small little girl with flaming red hair and violet eyes.

"Ichika!" he heard the familiar voice of his lovely Nii-san. She was glorious and beautiful with her long black hair that reached down to her back. She wore a simple white dress with floral print at the border. "Don't go running off, it took us forever to find you today," she said in an authoritative tone. The small girl pouted.

"I was with that funny looking kid with the orange hair the whole time. You didn't tell me your friends had a weird child for a son."

"Hush, Ichika. You're going to be nice. His name is Kazui. You said you were having fun with him."

"I was having fun, and it was interesting. Doesn't mean that kid is not a weirdo."

Rukia was going to reprimand her daughter when Ichika bounded for the tall man that closed the door behind him.

"Daddy!" Ichika jumped on her father as the little girl kissed his cheeks.

Kon's mouth opened wide as he glanced at Renji's tall stature. His hair grew longer as a dark headband wrapped around his forehead. Not wearing Shinigami clothing like his wife but a black shirt with the symbol of a sun plastered on the front of his chest.

"Daddy, you have weird friends."

"They are pretty weird," he chuckled as he tickled his daughter, causing her to laugh.

"You're encouraging her to be rude, Renji." Rukia crossed her arms, looking up at her husband. He kissed his wife's lips as he smiled.

"I'm encouraging her to be honest. You can't deny that there a little weird. Did you see how much they hover over their son? I'm surprised they don't have bars on his windows."

Rukia could only laugh as she nodded her head. "That is true. Ichigo had the nerve to say that we were irresponsible. Ichika can take care of herself. Isn't that right, my baby girl?"

"Mmhmm!" she smiled, holding her father's head as he used his Zanpaktou to create a gate to Soul Society. Kon couldn't deny the loving atmosphere the three generated, as he whipped away his tears.

"So long, Nii-san!"

"Oh, it gets better," Kisuke chuckled, as Kon glared at him.

"How dare you think my heart shattering into tiny pieces is amusing. I may not have prevented the union between Rukia and Renji, but I could have stopped Orihime from making a terrible mistake. What jerk has my poor Orihime-chan in his clutches? It better not be that bastard, Isshin. That old pervert," Kon sneaked into the house, slowly opening the door and closing it once Kisuke came in.

Orihime arrived at the hallway glancing at the door, "Hmm that's funny. I thought I heard the door, open," her eyes furrowed, looking at the entrance intently.

Kon saw the Goddess, exactly how Kisuke described her, matured and aged to perfection. Her wide hips complimented her hourglass figure. Her huge motherly breasts, perfect for lactating milk as he fantasized lapping at them until a familiar voice ruined his fantasy.

"Everyone is gone, everything put away, and Kazui is asleep upstairs. I think you're making an excuse to run away. "

It was then Ichigo came from behind, kissing her neck as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Ichigo, I'm not running away," she giggled and moaned when she felt his hands grasp her breasts. Ichigo situated Orihime against the wall as he kissed her aggressively.

"Good! You have no idea how fucking delicious you look in that apron," he bit her lip as she moaned.

"It's just a plain old apron, Ichigo," she squeaked as Ichigo lifted her, turning towards the stairs.

"Well, I'm hungry."

"You ate so much, aren't you full?" she looked at him, confused until his eyes began to swirl into black. "Oh?" she whimpered, knowing he wasn't talking about food, but her being the main course.

"ORIHIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BEAST!" Kon couldn't take it anymore. Removing his robe while he saw his Goddess attacked by Ichigo. How dare he place his filthy hands on her. It should have been his dirty hands.

"KON?" Ichigo and Orihime said in unison.

They didn't see Kon but a small curvaceous woman, staring at Ichigo with a murderous look. They saw another figure, waving at them nervously. "Orihime-chan and Ichigo-san! Good Evening!"

"Kisuke! Can you explain to me why you're in my fucking house with, Who is this person?"

"It's Kon! You bastard. How dare you marry my sweet Goddess and impregnate her with your spawn."

"That's not nice to call my son that, Kon," Orihime angrily said, as Ichigo stood between them.

"Orihime is right. Don't you dare talk about Kazui that way or I'll-" he noticed that he was indeed in a woman's body. He looked at Kon's form and then at the familiar violet eyes. "Why are you in a woman's body?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm in a female's body. I'll still kick your ass," he began to bound for Ichigo when Kisuke held him back.

"Now, Now, Kon. We're guests, and there's no need to be rude. We were just on our way out," he smiled as he pulled Kon by her dress.

"Orihime-chan!" he whimpered, looking down at his figure, "I'll think of you when I'm touching myself," he whined.

"What the hell is he-" Ichigo noticed, staring at Kon's body and some aspect's of the face was a mixture of Rukia and Orihime. Her eyes were also belonging to Rukia, but he knew that figure intimately as he glared at Kisuke.

"Why the fuck do you have Orihime's exact measurements for a Gigai?" he growled as the shop owner pulled out his fan covering his grin as he chuckled.

"She's not exactly Orihime-san's measurements, she's a lot shorter," he smirked, closing the fan back into place as he winked.

"I'll kill you," Ichigo made to attack, when Kisuke sidestepped, opening the door and exiting the house with the female Kon over his shoulders.

"Did you have to upset arguably the strongest man in this world and the next?"

"Nii-san, Orihime-chan!" Kon mumbled. Kisuke deposited him in a room at the shop and made sure he didn't leave until he calmed down. He set Tessai to lock the door and make the place secure before he fell asleep. They didn't hear anything else from Ichigo. They felt his spiritual pressure angrily ignite and then abruptly falter. Kisuke chuckled stating that Orihime must have calmed the beast in Ichigo alright. Kon didn't share his amusement as he wallowed in his room.

He laid down in bed and closed his eyes. He thought about Rukia's blushing expression when Renji kissed her and the way Orihime moaned when Ichigo was aggressively kissing her at the clinic.

He lifted his dress and began to search for his delicate parts. He perked his nipples until they hardened and caressed them some more until he felt himself become more humid between his thighs. This experience was different when he used to play with himself in Ichigo's body. He usually discovered an erect length between his legs, and now he found the sleek clit that was waiting for him. He moaned, placing his fingers deep into the hole that produced the liquid then up to his nub. He gasped when he touched the sensitive part of his wetness. He played and fingered himself until he couldn't stand it anymore and screamed out when he climaxed.

"Wow! That felt great," he giggled. He tried to touch the nub once more but found it extremely sensitive; that was something that was the same. He always became sensitive when he unloaded with Ichigo's penis. The same one that was currently inside of Orihime. "BASTARD!" he shouted, feeling depressed again. He decided to sleep instead as his small frame succumb to sleep.

x

* * *

He woke up once more, wet between his legs, instead of rock hard. He was having a beautiful dream about Nii-san and Orihime. He touched between his legs to realize that his penis was gone. He abruptly sat up, rubbing his chest to find boobs, and realized it wasn't a dream, but his reality. He was in the body of the two women he pinned for but could only feel depressed because his two favorite women, were happily married with children.

He heard arguing outside and a loud noise of a fist hitting into flesh, as he tried to look out, only seeing hints of red and black hair. He could have sworn he heard the voice of the red-headed demon, Jinta. Then the door slid to reveal Tessai, placing his finger to his lips, prompting him to stay quiet.

When the noise went away, and a particular set of footsteps departed was when Tessai ushered him to follow. Kon followed him down to the underground training level where he found Kisuke Urahara sitting with his cane, waiting for him. Tessai walked back up to the direction of the ladder, leaving him with the shady storeowner.

"Kon! So good of you to join me here. Sorry to have you locked up but with the way you acted last night, you can't be trusted not to do anything foolish."

"It's your fault for not warning me," he grumbled as he sat down on a rock across from him. He pulled up his knees and hugged them together.

"A girl shouldn't sit that way. You're giving a good view of your panties."

"Well, enjoy them while you can you sadistic pervert."

"Look, while you're waiting for your body. You can leave the shop," Kon shot up in excitement," but with an escort."

Kon looked around, worried, "It's not Yuzu, is it?" he looked about concerned.

"No! You can come out now."

Behind a considerable-sized rock walked the outline of a tall woman, with short blonde hair. "Yoohoo!" Rangiku giggled. Kon's eyes glittered with excitement as he jumped, heading straight for the beautiful Goddess.

"Oh, the valley of the gods!" His temporary body stopped short of the taller woman. He looked up to find Rangiku's hand outstretched and preventing him from colliding with her sexy form.

"Now, Now, Kon-chan. Let's get one thing straight. There is no touching. You may have a cute little form, but I still know it's you in there."

"But," he whimpered.

"NO TOUCHING!" she emphasized, pointing her finger to his forehead. "I'm only here at the request of Kisuke, to keep an eye on you. Plus, I needed to do a little shopping," she chuckled as she lifted her purse. "Now let's go. You already know the first rule?"

"No touching!" he sighed in defeat.

"Good, Second Rule. You will need to speak in a higher-pitched voice. So let us hear it."

Kon looked at her as he furrowed his eyebrows. He coughed and then spoke in a rather clumsy feminine voice. "I'm a sweet young girl. Please take care of me," he blinked suggestively at the older woman.

"Ummm... you can work on the voice a little and stop with the eye thing it makes you look like your having a seizure — third Rule. We need a name to call you. I'm not calling you Kon in this body." She stared at him while she crossed her arms. Kon was too focused on glancing at her chest that was bunched up together in her new pose. "Focus!"

He shook his head as he thought of a name. "Oppai!" (a woman with big breasts) He chuckled to himself. Rangiku didn't find it funny at all.

"Since you can't be mature enough to think of a name, then Kisuke do you have anything?"

The shop owner thought for a moment as he glanced at the shorter girl and gave a slight smile. "Nozomi. It means Hope."

"It also means Desire, but I like it," Rangiku grabbed Kon's hand and began to pull him outside.

"Is anyone going to ask me, my opinion about the name?"

"Why do you care, Kon? The body is only temporary to you," Kisuke hollered watching the female duo climb the stairs. "Remember to take care of it."

Kon rolled his eyes as he followed the older woman to the ladder. Kon chuckled internally. He was glancing at Rangiku's pink panties on display from below, almost losing his footing. He sighed with relief, not sure if this new body would feel pain from this height and he wasn't going to find out.

x

* * *

They made their way to the stores in Karakura. He walked along these streets in Ichigo's body for so long, but it felt different in this new body. For one, everything looked a lot bigger. He also couldn't help the lingering eyes of the other men. The woman beside him seemed to walk confidently, ignoring all the ogling stares.

"The trick is to pretend they don't even exist unless of course, you need to use them for something," she winked as she entered a store.

Kon couldn't help the number of things this woman acquired from the stores. She worked her magic with the employees that gave her discounts to most of the items she bought. She flattered and sweet-talked them. It didn't matter if they were male or female; it was incredible.

Kon decided that he wanted to partake in this new endeavor of acquiring things by using his body and charm. He didn't have luck with Ichigo's body, but that's because he had a bad reputation and a stupid face. He wasn't even sure how he accomplished getting the Goddess that was Orihime Inoue. In his opinion, it was probably due to heavy intoxication and hypnosis. He glanced at the man behind the counter as he held up a beautiful set of lingerie. Kisuke only lent him enough to buy a new dress, which he had acquired, but it wouldn't hurt to get sexy undergarments too.

"Th...These are too cute," he squealed in a high pitched voice, "What do you think?"

The man seemed to drink from his latte to glance at him with a bored expression. "Think of what?"

"Wouldn't it look cute on me?"

He glanced at the garment and then at the short woman, "The color of the lingerie would clash with your complexion, and I suggest something that would concentrate on your bust and bottom. The one you picked, focuses too much on legs and a taller stature, and your frame is too short."

Kon looked at the gentleman while the man sighed and drank from his cup again.

"Oh, Asahi!" Rangiku yelled, coming to the man at the counter. His eyes instantly lite up as he kissed the blonde newcomer from cheek to cheek.

"Rangiku-san! Always beautiful. I missed you. How ya been?" he asked, playing with her short hair as she giggled.

"Oh, I'm fine. My boss tends to make a big stink about me taking time off, but a woman like me needs a little me time." She pouted, "How is everything with your boyfriend?"

Kon instantly realized his mistake as he hid among the clothing racks, pretending he was looking for something while listening.

"Tenchi can be a bit clingy at times, but I tend to overlook it when he showers me with gifts." He proudly said, showing off the new diamond-studded watch he received for his birthday. "How about you? Anyone in your life?"

Rangiku shook her head, "Please, I'm very picky. I can't just settle for just anyone. I deserve someone to spoil me with gifts too."

"Of course you do. Since I'm such a gentleman and you're always so sweet. I'll give you a discount."

"No, Asahi. No discounts. You know you can do me a favor. I have this friend. Oh, where did she go? She's such a hopeless case. Nozomi?" she yelled. Kon gripped his fist tightly before he timidly came from hiding. He waved and then looked down.

"This is your friend?" he asked, devastated. "You're right. She is hopeless. Poor thing was trying to buy this for her cute little form," he held up the lingerie to Rangiku, who eyed it.

"Nice taste, Nozomi, this would look good on me."

Asahi showed a short black negligee to the petite woman. Kon took it and pushed into the fitting room. He took a while appreciating himself in the mirror, not fully getting the chance to see himself naked until now. He heard a light tap at the door while he tried to figure out how to put this on. Rangiku entered with a grin on her face.

"Need any help?"

Kon blushed as he nervously gripped the small article of clothing in his hands. "I...I don't know which way this goes?"

"Oh, I should have known."

Rangiku took the lingerie from his hands while whispering in his ears to follow instructions. It was difficult when her soft breasts were brushing against his bare ones. Her hands brushed against the side of his thighs when she pulled down the negligee. After smoothing the material against his body, she turned him around to see himself in the mirror.

"Why aren't you just a sexy little thing," she giggled, against his ears. He couldn't help but feel himself begin to moisten between his legs. He was pretty sexy, the material clung to his bountiful breasts, and the black silk swished down to his hips. Rangiku lifted the skirt just an inch to show just how short it was. Kon could see the panties he was wearing peeking through.

"It feels perfect, doesn't it?" she whispered in his ear as he hummed.

"Mhmm!"

"That's great. Now get dressed so we can buy it. Thank Asahi too, he's so good at picking what's perfect for the female body." Kon felt the loss of contact from the older woman when she left the changing room. He angrily removed the outfit from his body while hearing her giggle outside with her pal.

Kon spent the rest of the week tormenting himself, acting like a complete idiot when he was trying to flirt to get something. He was so bad that he couldn't even receive free samples before they ran away from him. Rangiku made it worse, purposely getting too close or giggling near his ear. He spent every night in his body pleasuring himself. If he were still in a male's body, the blonde Shinigami would have already caused him a severe case of blue balls. He swore he was feeling it, what did you call it in a female's body?

She finally returned to Soul Society, and he swore she gave him a suggestive wink. He couldn't wait to get the hell out of this body.

Maybe not that much in a hurry as he squeezed his breasts and played with his clit.

x

* * *

He awoke the next morning, refreshed and aroused from a pleasant dream he had. He imagined himself in a plushie body rubbing against the female body he currently resided in. He reached down to find something hard as his eyes flew open.

Hard?

He was hard, and he had a wet dream?

He looked down to find a decent sized erection. He had to thank Kisuke for that. He ran to the mirror and saw black eyes staring back at him. His hair was spiky and dark brown. His features were handsome and seemed to be of average height and build, reaching only 5'8." He smiled and noticed the side of his cheek revealing a small dimple, he did it to the other side and found another one as well. He frowned.

"Good Morning, Kon!" Kisuke shouted at the top of his lungs, scaring the younger man.

"Could you at least warn me before changing into another body?"

"We did tell you in a week. Why? Is it because it's easier to hide being aroused in a female body?" he pointed between Kon's legs.

The brown-haired man covered himself and abruptly sat down in embarrassment. Kisuke followed suit, sitting across from him.

"You also gave me dimples."

"What's wrong with dimples? I think they make you look cute."

"Cute? I'm not supposed to look cute. I'm okay with the handsome face and you giving me a set of jewels that's more than adequate. Where are the rugged features? The chiseled bone structure? The smoldering look?"

"Well.." before Kisuke could answer, someone did for him.

"Even if he did give you those things. You wouldn't even know what to do with those attributes. They would be wasted on a fool like you," Yoruichi stated as she walked in wearing nothing but a tank shirt and underwear. She stretched her arms out as she sat cross-legged beside her blonde partner.

"Wasted? A fool? I'll have you know while I was in Ichigo's body I was..."

"An idiot who caused more harm to Ichigo's reputation. You had a magnificent specimen like Ichigo Kurosaki and made an ass of yourself. You're horrible at being a female, judging from Rangiku's explanation. 'A fool trapped in a female body,' the article read in Soul Society's papers."

"That conniving b-" he felt a fan swat the top of his head. He quickly felt a welt forming at the top of his head as he glared at the shop owner.

"That's not very nice calling someone vulgar names, especially when she was nice enough to look after you this past week." Kisuke shook his head while he tsked in disappointment.

"Nice? She was patronizing and purposely causing me to have Blue Vulva," he growled.

"What?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Blue Vulva. A female sexually aroused for long periods, causing discomfort." Kisuke clarified.

Kon finally knew the word because he searched the internet trying to find a name for what that blonde witch was creating him to experience. Yoruichi began to laugh along with Kisuke.

"Go ahead and laugh. Have a go at the idiot mod soul who can't do a damn thing right," he looked down as he groaned — whipping away a stray tear from his cheek.

"Look, Kon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Yoruichi crawled towards him, rubbing his back.

"We care about you, Kon. If we didn't, you would have still been in that box." Urahara stated, receiving a glare from the younger man.

"I would have still been in that box if Ururu hadn't accidentally given me to Nii-san," he mumbled.

"That too but it all worked out in the end," Yoruichi smiled at Kon as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Good...there's also one more thing," Kisuke hesitantly stated with a smile.

"I knew it! I am not sticking anything up my ass... again," he crawled away from the scientist, hitting his back against the wall.

"Nothing like that Kon. We just need your help in an experiment," Yoruichi added, rising to her knees, behind Kon to rub the back of his shoulders. The massage felt like heaven, but he nervously looked at Kisuke who was patiently eyeing him.

"W...What type of experiment?"

x

* * *

The experiment was simple. Just be a guinea pig for the shady scientist, and he'd be set free, no strings attached. The only thing is, it wasn't that fucking simple. He didn't have to agree to the experiment. But as he sat alone that night, he felt guilty for being the asshole who wouldn't comply in helping Jinta and Ururu's situation.

It seemed that Mayuri had found another mod-soul hidden in the catacombs of Seritei. He was about to dispose of the pill when Nemuri Hachigo, convinced her creator, to give the insignificant item to Kisuke to deal with it instead. It seemed that Kisuke had created the body for the mod soul specifically. When she entered her body, she explained how grateful she was to her rescuers from nearly being destroyed.

The hat and clogs wearing scientist explained to her the situation, regarding his artificial children he created. Moved by the shop owner's story of a father's regret and wanting the best for his children. She decided to go through the same procedure of having a soul with the help of the Hoguyku.

Kon found out that the week his body was being created, her pill was at the Department of Research and Development receiving her soul.

Both now placed in each other respective bodies. Kon now felt ashamed for doing all those lewd things to someone else's body he hardly knew. He wasn't sure if he could face her. It seemed that her name was indeed Nozomi, a name given to her by Yoruichi.

So Kon waited there in that room at Urahara shop waiting for her to arrive. After meeting each other, they were to return to Soul Society with Yoruichi, under the protection of Soi Feng and her Vice Captain Omaeda Marechiyo. Since the vice-captain came from wealth as an Omaeda Clan noble, he had no qualms in letting Kon and Nozomi stay at an abandoned villa from prying eyes. It was also the fact that when Yoruichi suggested the idea to Marechiyo, he immediately shot it down. It only lasted a few seconds until his Captain bent the larger man's arm in an awkward direction, causing him to retract his comment immediately.

Kon shifted impatiently in the room until the sliding doors shifted. He saw Tessai's figure and the familiar face of the body he inhabited a day ago. She entered the room, wearing the new floral dress he had bought with Rangiku a few days ago. His mind instantly wondered if she was wearing the negligee as well. He shook his head, trying to remove the image from his mind. She quietly took her seat across from him. Tessai closed the door and left them alone. He glanced at her to see her cheeks aflame as she played with her dress.

"D... Do you like the dress?" he asked, and instantly felt like an idiot for asking such a stupid question.

"Yes. Thanks!" She reddened even more. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Huh?" Kon looked at her, confused, wondering if he heard her correctly.

"When you were in my body? It was my idea, you know to put your pill inside me," Nozomi whispered, rising from the floor to lean over the table between them.

"Oh...ha..ha," Kon didn't know what to say as she patiently waited for him to answer her. When he didn't, she seemed to look upset. She leaned back down and gripped the table. The table instantly cracked from the pressure. She looked at him with an apologetic expression.

"I...I didn't mean it. I didn't realize how strong we were," she giggled.

"Of course you didn't," he nervously chuckled. "I ... I did enjoy myself, but I didn't mean to touch myself with your body."

"What do you mean? Did you not like touching me?" she looked worried, looking down at herself.

"No! I mean Yes I did, every night," he hollered and instantly turned crimson.

"Every night?" she laughed. She rose from the floor once again as she crawled over the table towards him. He swallowed the lump that had lodged in his throat. He watched how her mischievous violet eyes looked at him while she bit her lip. She crawled closer to him as he tried to pull away but her arms reached for his collar, pulling him closer.

"W... What are you doing?" he chuckled while she kissed his cheek.

"What do you mean, getting to know you. You have such adorable dimples," Nozomi whispered into his ear.

Kon felt himself harden as he lifted himself. She lost her balance and fell forward from the table.

"M...Maybe we should first talk about this." He looked down to find her on her knees in front of him with a pouted look.

"Really? but you're already-," her hands touched between his legs, "hard."

"NOZOMI!" he picked her up by her shoulders as he looked down at her confused petite form. "I don't feel comfortable doing this here."

She frowned for a moment and looked around the room, "I guess you're right." She stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheeks. "You better not be lying to me, Konny."

'Konny?' he furrowed his brows and then felt her small hands grip his face together.

"Come on, Konny. Let's go to Seritei," she commended, dragging him from the room before he could resist.

_'What the hell did he get himself into?'_ he mused, but all doubts disappeared as she turned and smiled at him.

_'Maybe this wasn't so bad.'_

x

* * *

So I did pick the name Nozomi from the anime filler I believe called the Gotei 12 Invading Army Arc regarding mod souls. It's not the same girl as you can see, but I did like the name, and it's meaning, Hope, because mostly that's what she is to the mod souls we all know and love. Jinta, Ururu, Nemuri, and Kon. I hope this wasn't a little too weird for you guys. I wanted to stress that Nozomi wasn't forced into this situation as you can see she's a little too aggressive. Which is hilarious because here's Kon who throws himself at beautiful women who don't want him and here's this girl who's everything he wants in a woman, practically throwing herself at him and he's scared.

The fact that I had Kisuke Urahara, have Orihime's body measurements was hilarious to me. I wouldn't put it past him. The man has done some shady shit, and he's a perv. He created Orihime's outfit in the last arc, the exact fit, hugging in the right areas. So yeah, I went there. = P

Rangiku was giving Kon Blue Vulva. She did it on purpose, just to let you guys know.

You have to wait to find out how this relationship between Nozomi and Kon goes in Soul Society. Even though I wrote just a portion of the character of Nozomi in this chapter, she's starting to grow on me.

She seems like a ticking time bomb. What do you guys think? She's perfect for Konny. LMAO! I'm so bad.


	6. Karin Part 2

This stupid Hurricane Dorian needs to hurry it's ass up. This constant fear of wondering if it's going to be coming or my house is going to be underwater. I feel bad for the people in the Bahamas, getting water all the way to their second-floor house. WTF? Well, let's hope I don't get flooding or my power doesn't go out. That's why I'm trying to post this ASAP before my lights go out. = )

I hope I'm not confusing people with my time skips, from going to the past and then back to the future (except no one's mom has the hots for their future son). Anyways! I noticed I used a lot of texting and chat logs a lot in Karin's story. I figured since she's a blogger and Yukio is a genius in technology. Why not use advanced ways of talking with each other? It was somewhat tricky, with fanfiction deleting certain words or emojis, losing the effect of what I initially wanted. Enjoy!

x

* * *

Karin woke up in her room the next morning, wearing only her birthday suit. She would have thought yesterday night was just a dream if it wasn't for the soreness she felt between her thighs and abdominal muscles. She yawned and looked around her room to find her dress hanging over her chair in a plastic bag. Yukio somehow found someone in the early hours to handwash and steam dry her dress. She giggled, seeing her stockings and underwear clean as well. Her stilettos placed neatly on the floor while her earrings sat on her computer desk.

After her trip to the bathroom, to freshen up. She thought about last night. She had past out from exhaustion, but she was pretty sure she won that round. She was about to make herself a bowl of cereal when she saw a bag of treats from a famous bakery in Tokyo. The croissant just needed to be warmed, but the sweet coffee inside of the canteen was still hot enough to drink. There was a note left meticulously beside the bag.

_'Thanks for last night.'_

Underneath he wrote his phone number.

She bit her lip and reddened as she entered him into her contacts. Her brother was going to flip. If being good friends with Mizuiro pissed him off, fraternizing and sleeping with an ex-enemy wasn't going to sit well with him. She shrugged her shoulders as she sat carefully on her comfy office chair. She saw the bruises covering her thighs and arms and blushed even more. She took out a mirror and saw the distinct red hickeys on her neck and breasts. 'Can't wear turtle necks, maybe a scarf?' She munched on her croissant, moaning to herself, tasting the buttery goodness. The sex last night, the breakfast this morning was incredible. She felt good. She turned on her laptop and started talking about the event, leaving out of course the rich blonde she played with last night, but making sure to drop hints of her dislike of a particular German model. Suddenly a familiar screen name popped up on her IM window.

**Spieler_X: You met Nadja? o‿o**

**sexysportsjunkie6: Yes! I don't want to hear your take on how beautiful she is. -_-**

**Spieler_X: At first, I thought you were going to begin your blog with how you both kissed each other, but it seems like you dislike her. *Hard on disappears =' (**

**sexysportsjunkie6: Sorry to ruin your girl on girl fantasy, but she's an idiot.**

**Spieler_X: So, a bad night?**

**sexysportsjunkie6: Oh, hell, no! I didn't think I would be into European men, but I mean her date was half Japanese. Does that count?**

**Spieler_X: I guess? What do you mean into her half European date?**

**sexysportsjunkie6: I may have been a slut last night. (▰˘◡˘▰)**

**Spieler_X: With your brother's friend or the half European guy?**

**sexysportsjunkie6: No, not with my brother's friend, he was lucky with someone else. I was with, the half European guy!**

She waited for his comment, and after a while, it never came. She was now looking at it from his point of view and felt a bit guilty gloating to him about her sexual endeavors to someone who may or may not like her.

**sexysportsjunkie6: Sorry, we can chat about something else.**

**Spieler_X: That's okay. Congrats. If who Nadja has seen with lately, you're talking about Yukio Hans Volbarnara, the young billionaire.**

**sexysportsjunkie6: Yes! Are you sure it's okay?**

**Spieler_X: Sure!*picks up the pieces of his heart.***

**sexysportsjunkie6: Stop making me feel bad. =' { What about that beauty queen you were seeing?**

**Spieler_X: She wasn't really what I was looking for in a person. I'm sorry for making you feel bad. Is it serious?**

**sexysportsjunkie6: To be honest, I'm not sure. We technically skipped the dating and went straight to his bed.**

**Spieler_X: What the hell? We've been chatting for four years, and I can't even get nude pics?**

**sexysportsjunkie6: Oh, shut up! LMAO! I don't usually do things like that. But fuck if he wasn't handsome.**

**Spieler_X: Rich guys are usually handsome. = ( *cough* plastic pusher *cough***

**sexysportsjunkie6: Fuck you! I am not a gold digger. Maybe things won't progress further with this guy other than sex.**

**Spieler_X: Why do you say that? *crosses his fingers***

**sexysportsjunkie6: Stop jinxing my chance at being with a hot rich guy.**

**Spieler_X: [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅1,000,0000,000)̲̅$̲̅] So what type of car are you planning on having him buy, gold digger?**

**sexysportsjunkie6: Hush you!**

**sexysportsjunkie6: The answer to your question is: My brother and a friend he knows (I'm going to call him Captain T), stated that when he was younger, he was a smart, arrogant, immature, whiny kid.**

**Spieler_X: Is he that now?**

**sexysportsjunkie6: He's playful and still arrogant, but he grew up so well.**

**Spieler_X: -_- zzZZZ 0_0 oh? Are you still talking about him?**

**sexysportsjunkie6: You asked.**

**Spieler_X: I didn't think you'd go on and on and on and on.**

**sexysportsjunkie6: Whatever.**

**She heard the knock at the door and instantly froze.**

**sexysportsjunkie6: Talk to you later. I have a visitor.**

She closed her laptop and saw her twin's features through the peephole. She opened it to find her sister completely distraught. Her red eyes were forming new tears as she ran towards, embracing her.

"Oh, Karin!" she gasped as she gripped her tightly.

"What's wrong?" she pulled her in, closing the door.

She watched her sister timidly look at the floor and then up to face her, "Jinta and I broke up."

Karin looked at her puzzled. "What? How?"

Yuzu shook her head, puzzled, "I'm not even sure? Everything was perfect. After we made love, he wasn't feeling well, and we hadn't seen each other." She sniffled as she whipped the tears that continued to come. "I stopped by, seeing that he looked afflicted and was a total mess. It was when we talked about having children that, he became distant and upset. We argued. We never argue, maybe some disagreements but never this bad. The only explanation he kept on saying was that he wasn't right for me, and then eventually breaking things off."

"You scared him away, Yuzu!"

"Huh?" Her twin looked puzzled as her tears halted.

"Some guys are not really on the issue of settling down. When they are still young and have their whole life ahead of them, he may have initiated that someday he wanted to marry, but he wasn't ready for the commitment."

"But Jinta didn't seem like the type. He would always talk about not wanting to ever part that he loved me."

"Guys always spew that shit. Act all possessive but deep down their scared of commitment."

"That's not true. Jinta is different."

"Yet he broke up with you," Karin yelled, instantly regretting her words as her sister choked on her sobs as the tears flowed freely. "Shit, I'm sorry, Yuzu."

"No, you're right. I was too stupid to notice," Yuzu sighed, lying on top of her sister's lap. Karin glided her fingers across her sister's blonde hair when she spoke again.

"Shh, stop crying for that asshole."

"Can I stay here for a bit. I... I don't want to upset everyone at home. I promise it won't be for long."

"Don't worry, take as long as you want." She kissed her sister on the cheek while whipping her tear-stained features. "Go to my room. It looks like you haven't slept. I'm going to go to the store to get a few stuff. I'll be right back."

Yuzu nodded her head as she whipped away a few straggling tears away, making her way to the bedroom. Karin took a quick shower and changed. She acquired her purse and headed out of her apartment.

x

* * *

Karin banged on the door of Jinta's apartment that was a few blocks from the Urahara Shop.

.Bang.

"Open the fucking door, Jinta!"

Jinta opened the door and glared at her before the redhead could open his mouth. He felt a tiny fist clock him right on his cheek. If he were younger, the hit would have knocked him down, but with him older and substantially more abundant in muscle mass, it only nudged him. He looked down at his ex-girlfriend's petite sister. Karin was nursing her hand as she angrily stared at him. He was wearing only sweatpants and was shirtless, with sweat pouring off his body. It looked like he was working out. She pushed him, slamming the door while whipping his sweat off her hands in disgust.

His hair was shaved at their sides, while his massive red hair pulled in a bun. He rubbed his cheek and moved his jaw, it didn't knock him out, but it still hurt.

"Why are you here?"

"I should hit you again for saying something stupid like that."

"And fuck up your other hand?" He strode to the kitchen to hand her an ice pack. She snatched it from his hands while he rolled his eyes.

"I'm here for Yuzu. You hurt and lead her on."

"I didn't lead her on."

"Fuck you, you liar."

"Well, if I'm a piece of shit liar. Why even bother coming here?"

"I want to know why?"

He sat over his kitchen counter, drinking from a bottle of water he procured from the fridge.

"If I tell you. You promise to keep it between us?" Jinta eyed Karin as she glanced at him skeptically and nodded.

"I promise!"

He rubbed the side of his head and sighed. "Ururu and I are mod-souls, artificially created by Urahara using Gigai and Gikon. Our bodies age like humans, but with enhanced strength."

"I know all this shit."

"What you don't know is that we can't produce children."

Karin looked on wide-eyed as she sat down on a chair beside him.

"Urahara can't create something with your DNA and Yuzu's egg."

"He's been trying to figure out something, with failed attempts. Even if he succeeds, this body is only temporary?"

"What do you mean?"

"Humans have souls that can pass onto the next life. You guys will carry on to Soul Society. When Ururu and I die, that's it. We cease to exist."

"You never told Yuzu this?"

He shook his head. "I ... I tried but," he rubbed his hair in frustration, "it was difficult for me."

"Why break it off now? Why even start a relationship with her?"

He threw the bottle of water across the room, leaping off the counter he was sitting on to glare at her.

"Because I was selfish. Okay! The first time, I ever saw your sister, it was like I couldn't breathe. She was so kind and sweet, everything I wasn't," his anger subsided as his shoulders drooped down. "I wanted to be closer to her to make her smile every time because I liked seeing her happy. I tried keeping my distance, but our friendship progressed. I was young and naive then, thinking that it wouldn't matter being with her just in this life." His voice began to crack as he bent down onto the floor, "When our relationship became serious, I was even more selfish because I didn't want things to end. I loved her, and I still do. DAMN IT! It's not fair, Karin." He began to sob, aggressively hitting the floor, causing the wood to shatter. "It's not fair to her, and even if I'm able to have children. Would she forgive me if they didn't have a soul and weren't able to meet in Soul Society again?"

Karin gripped her chest as the tears began to fall, she moved to her friend as she held him. She rubbed his hair and wasn't sure what to say. How horrible was this situation? There was only one thing left to do and be honest with him, even if it hurt.

"She deserves to know, Jinta."

She heard him whimper as he nodded. "I know! I just need time. Could you give me that?"

"Sure," she sadly smiled at her friend, who straightened himself up as Karin did the same. She hugged him once more before she left him alone. Karin felt guilty for hitting him in the first place. She wasn't sure if he was in the wrong for ending things? It wasn't fair for any artificial soul to be created and given these desires, only to suffer from their creator's lack of their needs. He wasn't selfish to be in love. Everyone needs someone in their life. She looked at her reflection in the mirror at the grocery store, trying to make herself presentable, getting rid of any signs of crying. She gathered some comfort foods and any essentials, then made her way back home to Yuzu.

She arrived, finding her sister happily humming and cooking up something for them to eat.

"Karin! Great, you're here. I decided that I should not waste any more tears on Jinta. What we had was wonderful, but if he needs space, I'll give it to him. If you love something, let it go, and if they come back, it was meant to be. Right?" She smiled, hugging her sister good-naturedly as she headed back into her kitchen.

Yuzu had always been the type to cry her eyes out and bounce right back. Something told Karin that deep down she was hurting and she felt her twin was only putting a front for her true feelings. She alone could nod in acknowledgment not wanting to further the conversation, afraid she'd give something away. They sat together at her small table to eat the home-cooked meal.

"So you texted me this morning, that you had something interesting to tell me?" Yuzu explained. Karin had almost forgotten that she had texted her sister, but she hadn't bothered to text her back. She knew now it was because of the news of her break-up. Now talking about her excellent morning felt like a shitty thing to do, given the circumstance.

"It's nothing."

"You were overly enthusiastic by leaving me several messages. I'm sorry I didn't text back. I wanted to tell you things face to face instead of over the phone," Yuzu looked on apologetically. "It wouldn't be about this note?" she sheepishly pushed a note towards her. Karin seeing the familiar number from Yukio, turned red and grabbed the paper, stashing it into her pocket.

"What are you doing snooping around?" she said in a low tone.

"I wasn't snooping, and you left it on top of your desk. I was trying to straighten out the place."

She rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn't an overly tidy person. When she shared a room with her sister, you could always tell which side was Yuzus. Her twin's OCD complex didn't stop her from trying to tidy up her part of the room.

"So?" her twin began to ask, "Who is he?"

Karin began to snicker as she pulled off the scarf she was wearing, starting to feel a bit warm.

"How do I beg-"

"OH LORD! What happened to your neck?" she heard her sister holler, glancing at the bruises below her chin.

"You could say we had a fun night."

"That's fun?" Yuzu looked on with a confused look.

"You're still new to all this. Let's just say that our dear brother is not going to like that I keep associating myself with his acquaintances."

"You slept with Mizuiro?" her twin's broad eye expression as she gasped. Karin rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"How many times do I have to say this. Mizuiro and I are not romantically involved or ever will be. Why can't a female or male be close without fucking being involved?"

"Sorry!" Yuzu looked down, pulling a loose strand of thread from her skirt.

"No, I'm sorry for swearing, but it isn't Mizuiro. It's Yukio Hans Volbernana."

"The blonde boy that fought Captain Hitsuyaga?"

"Yes, we technically met at the fundraiser, and one thing led to another. I'm not even sure what to do now?"

"Well, if you're not going to meet this other guy in real life, what's his name, Spider X?"

"Spieler X!"

"You should call Yukio, get to know him."

"I guess your right. Spieler X has always been there. He already knows what I look like, but then I meet him, and things get awkward. Then with Yukio, we haven't talked that much. Sure he's handsome, rich, and great in bed, but then what if I get to meet the true him and I don't like it? I'm getting a massive headache."

"You don't have to decide now. Get to know Yukio and still try to meet Spieler X, both as friends."

"Can you still be friends with someone you want to jump on?"

Yuzu shrugged and handed Karin her phone. "Just call him. I'll be right here for support."

"Call him like right now. That's too soon. Won't I seem a little desperate?"

"Just call him, Karin."

The black-haired twin hovered her finger over the contact number she entered this morning and pressed it. She listened to the phone on the other line ring; after two, she heard his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Yukio. It's Karin."

He was quiet for a moment. She caught the ruffling of papers and something that sounded like fluid pen scratching. Whispers of him telling someone that they could go, before he focused on her.

"Sorry about that. I was finishing up signing documents. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. I thought you'd at least be passed out for another day."

"Oh, haha! It takes more than that to keep me passed out for that long."

"Good to know." She heard a slight chuckle on the other end. Karin smirked and looked up to see her sister trying to convey something with her hands, but after some frustration, she scribbled, 'Date' on a piece of paper.

"I... I thought that we should get together like a date to get to know each other. We sort of, chuck that shit out last night and went straight to fu-umm sex."

"We didn't go straight to sex. If my memory served correct, I could have sworn there was a card game involved."

"Well, playing cards are not getting to know each other. You must have a lot of friends at the Casino if that's the case."

"Casinoes aren't my thing."

"That's cool. I'm not hard up on Casinoes either."

"So what did you want to do in terms of a date?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure. Somewhere public this time, where we can have fun, while we talk."

"Don't trust yourself with being alone with me?" he chuckled as she was thinking the same thing. She didn't trust herself being alone with him.

"Yeah, I might just tie you up and rob you."

"There's the tying up again, and I don't carry cash, sorry."

"Damn!" she mockingly pouted before she gave a hearty laugh.

"We can see a Yankee's game."

"Like go to a sports bar, that sounds fun."

"No, I mean like see an actual game at the Yankee Stadium."

"In New York?"

"Is there another Yankee Stadium that they play at?"

"You're fucking with me, right?"

"No, I'm not. I get these sort of tickets all the time from business associates in Manhatten."

"Go to New York with you?" she looked at Yuzu with wide- eyes as her sister nodded her head aggressively.

"Is the issue that you don't have a passport?"

"Of course not. I had to get one when I traveled during football tournaments in Europe."

"So, what is it?"

" I get why your acting so nonchalant you probably whip your ass with the number of tickets you get for these sporting events. So excuse me if I'm surprised about having our first date in New York instead of a fucking cheap beer smelling bar with gaudy fluorescent lights."

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course! If we didn't already have sex. I'd be suspicious of you trying to get into my pants."

"Look at that, and I didn't even have to spend a dime that time."

"Whatever! So when is this little adventure?"

"Let me check my schedule." She heard him beep someone.

"Riruka, is that clothing distributor I'm supposed to meet with next week?"

She heard an offhand comment and then an aggressive, 'yes.' He shot back a nasty remark with a cheerful Thank you only pissing the person off more before they yelled and hung up.

"Great, that falls in the same week, they play at the stadium." He said almost to himself before he spoke directly to her, " I have to meet with several associates and distributors in New York at the same time the Yankees play. So next week on Monday. Make sure you pack for a whole week, that's how long I usually stay for business trips."

"Okay! I guess I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you then or maybe we can chat before then. Goodbye, Yukio."

"I'd like that," he was silent for a few moments, and she was afraid to hang up," Goodbye, Karin."

The phone disconnected. Karin stared at her phone for a good while before she screamed. "AHHH, I'M GOING TO NEW YORK!"

"That's great, Karin!" she saw her sister's proud smile with a hint of sadness behind her eyes.

"Aww, Yuzu! Are you going to be okay without me? I can call him back, call the whole thing off."

"No, you will not, Karin. Don't worry about me. We can hang out until your trip."

"You can house sit while I'm gone. Especially if you need more space and time, okay?" she crawled to her sister, holding the girl in a hug.

"Thanks, Karin. I'll do that."

x

* * *

Karin shopped for more items for this trip. The weather was going to be a bit chilly, but not so bad to procure a thick coat. Making sure she was prepared, from her toothpaste down to what type of lingerie she was bringing to this trip. Satisfied with her haul, she stopped by ABC Bakery to get herself a treat.

"Karin-nii! Here for something in particular?" Orihime exclaimed, coming out of the back of the shop when her employees notified of her presence. "I heard the big news! I'm so happy for you."

She looked at the sweet confections on each tray and decided on a brownie. "How's Ichigo taking it?"

Orihime smiled nervously, "Well, that's a little tough. He doesn't know the full details of your relationship with Yukio, but that hasn't stopped him from every now and then shouting, "he wants to strangle someone.'

"He'll get over it." Karin smiled as she eyed the rows of cupcakes with different flavors and colors. She decided to buy four of them: a pink frosting one topped with a strawberry, vanilla sprinkled one, a german chocolate fudge one, and a yellow one topped with a Japanese pear.

"What's with all the cupcakes?" Her sister-in-law smiled as she looked at her quizzically. She didn't want to tell her in detail what they were for, so she opted with being very vague with her answer.

"I just felt like experimenting on something sweet each day."

A customer came into the bakery as Karin stepped aside. "Well, I'm off. I have to bring the rest of my shopping home."

"Please let Yuzu-nii know that we love and miss her, but if she needs her space, we understand." The caring grey eyes of Orihime always made Karin feel loved. Orihime knew something was wrong with Yuzu but didn't know the full details, but the healer never pushed for answers. It was why the twins loved their relationship with their sister-in-law. They wanted to share their secrets with her even when they didn't have to.

"I will, Orihime-nii. Thanks again, and love you."

"I love you too, Karin-nii."

She entered her home to find Yuzu not there. She must have been still at the hospital nursing her patients. Karin had always helped around the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo and Yuzu followed in their father's footsteps in the medical field, but it wasn't for her.

It was perfect that her sister wasn't here yet. She wore an adorable pink bra and put her hair in a high ponytail. With each different cupcake, she snapped selfies of herself with the treat from the waist up. Some were adorable, while others were suggestive. She felt crazy for doing this but thought she could trust this person with these particular racy photos. She attached the four photos she liked the best with each having a different cupcake and composed an email.

**To: Spieler_X**

**From: sexysportsjunkie6**

**Subject: Happy Birthday!**

_Hey you! I promised you a cupcake pic, and I delivered. These are for your eyes only. I trust you enough to jerk off to them privately. LMAO! I did four cupcakes for the years that I missed not celebrating it. I don't know when your birthday is, and that's okay if you don't want to share. Here's to past & present birthdays and many more._

_To my # one fan. Thanks for always being there,_

_Karin Kurosaki_

**attachments: tonguepear. jpg; strawberrysweet. jpg; devlishchocolate. jpg; sprinklysmile. jpg**

She sent the email with a satisfied smirk before she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After showering, she hadn't received a reply but had received a text message from Yukio, instead.

**Yu: I wanted to make sure that we're still on for next week and that you didn't feel like I'm moving too fast?**

**K: You're worried about moving too fast? LoL! I mean we're way past hand-holding.**

**K: But yes, we're still on for next week.**

When he didn't reply, she placed her phone on her bedside table. She started to pack her things into a suitcase when her phone beeped again. She glanced at it to see that she received a text from Orihime inviting her to dinner this evening, seeing that her sister-in-law had sent it to Yuzu, who already accepted the invitation. Saying, 'she'll be right over after she was done at the hospital.' Karin answered stating she'd be over there also and sighed.

K: I'm texting you because I wanted to celebrate that I'm going to New York in a few days. I'm ending our friendship on the technicality that you haven't even said Hi since the fundraiser, that was a four days ago might I add.

She sent her message to Mizuiro as she continued to pack her things. Finished with her task, she heard her sister enter her apartment.

"Karin! I decided to stop here to freshen up before heading back to the clinic. Are you ready?"

She spotted, her twin adjusting the straps to her suitcase before she turned to acknowledge her.

"Yeah, just finishing up packing."

"Jeez, you still have a few days until you have to leave. You seem excited about this trip."

"Just hurry up and take a shower," Karin said in irritation as she blushed.

Yuzu chuckled as she gathered her things and entered the bathroom.

x

* * *

Both girls walked the short distance to the clinic. When Karin decided to move out, she compromised with her father that she'd find something closer. When she told them that she was three blocks away, her dad cried that it was too far away and opted that he would knock down a few walls downstairs and make room for her. Karin accepted the apartment, not caring that her father was a little peeved that 'she stomped on his heart.' His exact words.

"Yuzu-nii! Karin-nii!" Orihime cheered as she opened the door, ushering them to enter before they could make it down the hallway, a blur of orange collided with the two girls. Kazui gripped both his Aunt's legs.

"Oba-Zu and Oba-rin! I missed you," the five-year-old tot expressed as he gave them a confident smile.

"I missed you too, my little angel," Yuzu picked him up to give him a huge hug and kiss on his chubby cheeks. Karin kissed him as well, ruffling his hair, "I missed you too. Causing trouble anymore?"

"Ummm I'm not sure. Daddy says it's trouble, but Ojīchan says _explowing_ is what makes a man."

Karin shook her head, "Well if it's dangerous, you shouldn't be exploring it."

"Don't worry, Oba-Rin! I'm super careful. I like to bother daddy's old friends, the ummm...the _Bizards_. Hiyowi sure is funny. Did you know she's really old? She doesn't like being called short, either." Kazui looked around and whispered to his Aunts, "but I'm almost as tall as her." He giggled as he ran to the living room, grabbing their hands. "Come. Come!"

Ichigo was setting up the dishes on the table as Kazui let go of his aunts to settle beside his father. He helped his father set up by placing the utensils and napkins by the plates.

Karin looked around for her father and noticed his absence. He still lived in the Kurosaki Clinic, but he visited Soul Society more and more. It was better this way. Ever since their father had gotten his Shinigami Powers back, he ceased to age anymore. Ichigo took over the clinic, and when his father remained in the Human World, he stayed downstairs at the spare guest bedroom near his old office. He missed his patients, so sometimes he would grey his hair a little, to give himself a salt and pepper look. If someone happened to notice, he bragged that it was good genes.

Once Orihime came out with the food and everyone settled at the table, is when their father came out.

"My beautiful baby girls!" He cried out as he walked up to his twin daughters, crying and hugging them tightly.

"Tou-san!"

"Okay, Goat-chin! You're squeezing too hard." Karin pushed away as his father settled in the seat between them.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much. The distance is horrible for your father's health."

"First, you're a dam-," She looked at her nephew who sat smiling up, with his big expressive eyes focusing on her. "A Shinigami and Secondly, I am not far away. You can always visit. Just ... Umm, call before you do. The same sentiment goes for you too, Ichigo."

Ichigo glared at her but kept his mouth shut. She noticed his gaze looked at the scarf she was wearing. Ignoring the bruise that she discreetly covered up as his jaw clenched and focused on something else. They began to pile the delicious food Orihime made onto their plates.

"Why can't a father stop by his own daughter's apartment, unannounced?"

"Because I may have company."

"Like who?" Ichigo quirked a brow.

"Frankly, that's my business."

"She's right, Ichigo. Karin is old enough to make her decisions," Orihime looked to her husband while he focused on his plate.

"I just wished you'd waited, Karin. Instead of making rash decisions."

"They're mine to make. Not everyone is lucky enough to have everything figured out like you. Aren't you the image of perfection, married to his soulmate and high school sweetheart."

"You've always been like this Karin always rushing to grow up," Isshin patted his black-haired daughter's hands.

"I didn't have everything figured out, but don't you think your rushing to get hurt?"

Karin scowled at her brother, who looked at her with a concerned look.

"Thanks for the advice, Dad," she sarcastically spouted, glaring at Ichigo. "I didn't realize I had two fathers."

"Not like you'd listen anyway." Her brother shot back.

"Okay, enough. This is a family dinner, not an Inquisition." Orihime frowned at the two men at the table. Yuzu could sense her twin's feelings at being ousted of her indiscretions. The blonde began to cry as she glanced down at her plate.

"Yuzu-chan! What's wrong?" Isshin looked at his daughter, who whipped her face.

"Is it your tummy?" Kazui asked, looking at his Aunt with concern.

"No, Kazui. It's not my tummy," she giggled as tears continued to pour down. " Sometimes life isn't always perfect. Sometimes you think you met the perfect person and things don't turn out the way that you wanted. You shouldn't call Karin's decisions rash, Ichi-nii. She's strong because she picks herself up and risks getting hurt again to find that someone who's right for her. I wish I could be like that, but I'm not that strong," she covered her face while crying into her hands.

Karin stood to hug her sister. Orihime walked around to hold the younger girl also. Yuzu glanced at Karin, who nodded her head, looking at the older woman. "I'm sorry, Hime-nii. I didn't want to upset you, but Jinta and I are not seeing each other, anymore."

Orihime looked at her in disbelief, "What? But you guys were perfect. Aww my poor Yuzu-nii," she hugged her tighter.

"Wait, Wait, Wait a damn minute," Ichigo hollered out. All three girls glanced in his direction. Kazui looked around the table and settled on his father's upset scowl. "When the hell did this happen?"

Yuzu glanced at Orihime, who nodded. She trusted her sister-in-law not to say anything, but now that the cat was out of the bag, there was no use in keeping the secret.

"I...I've been seeing Jinta for seven years since I turned eighteen."

Ichigo was now looking at his sister with a wide-eye look, "I thought you two were just friends?"

"We were... at first, but it became more than that. We were even talking about marriage." Her tears fell as her chin began to shake.

Ichigo stood, eyeing his sister, "D...Did you and him-" he didn't finish the question as Yuzu reddened and looked away, "I'm going to kill him."

"No wait, Ichigo." Orihime looked at him and then around the table, "We're pregnant!" She laughed as Ichigo looked at his wife in irritation.

"Orihime, we were supposed to say this together."

"Well, yes, that was the initial plan, but then everything is ruined." She began to cry as she ran up the stairs. Ichigo felt guilty as he looked at his family members who were waiting for him, to speak further about the abrupt announcement.

"What's pregnant?" Kazui asked as he tapped his spoon on his plate. Ichigo sighed as he bent beside his son.

"It means that your mommy has a baby inside her tummy and you're going to be a big brother."

"Can I have a baby brother?"

"Well, it's not like we can choose, Kazui. We find out later if it's going to be a boy or girl."

Karin went to her brother, wrapping her arms around him, "Congratulations, but you should speak to your wife. I can watch my nephew," Ichigo nodded as he hugged and kissed Yuzu and a boisterous laugh and punch from his father.

When Ichigo headed upstairs, Kazui jumped up in excitement. "On second thought, I think I want to have a little sister," the small child grinned.

"Really. Why did you change your mind?"

"Well, I want to be like Daddy. He's always protecting, and he says he was born first to protect his baby sisters."

Karin and Yuzu couldn't help but whip the small tears that were starting to form at their nephew's statement. "It's also why Sora was born first, too. To protect mommy before he died."

"Yep! But whether it's a boy or girl, you'll still watch over the baby. It's the duty of a Kurosaki," Isshin pumped his chest, flexing his muscles. Kazui stood on his seat to show his small little arms, showing how strong he was getting. Orihime finally came down, apologizing for rudely leaving the table. They talked with Kazui a little more about the pregnancy and after dinner conversated more, arguing about what names were perfect for the new baby. They chatted until Kazui showed signs of sleep while he nodded his head. Karin and Yuzu hugged their family before they left. Ichigo followed the girl's out as he began to walk them back to the apartment.

"I wanted to tell you guys that I'm sorry. I might not agree with the choices you guys make, and I know I can get a little defensive when we disagree on things. You're no longer the little girls I need to protect anymore. I keep forgetting that you need your distance," he chuckled.

"We're still going to need you, Ichigo. Yes, please give us some breathing room but don't be too far away, okay?" Karin hugged her brother as well as Yuzu when she opened the door to her apartment.

"I love you, Ichi-nii."Yuzu kissed her brother's cheek as she smiled at him.

"Aren't you surprised, Ichigo? Who knew Yuzu would love someone other than her # one crush."

Both siblings looked at her with a questioning gaze, "Huh?"

"Her # one crush has always been you silly," pointing at the Substitute Shinigami, "She has a brother complex." Yuzu screamed and reddened at her sister.

"Karin, shut your mouth," Yuzu yelled.

Ichigo shook his head as he chuckled, hearing his sisters argue while slamming the door shut.

x

* * *

**M: Sorry, Karin! I've been a little preoccupied with a confident CEO. Congrats on the trip to New York. I can't say much, but we've done some crazy shit. I'm currently gagged and waiting patiently for her return. She let me keep my phone.**

Karin stared at the message she received from her missing friend this morning, with a shocked expression.

**K: What the hell is wrong with you?**

**M: I told you. My therapist says I have child abandonment fears along with mommy issues. He says I'm using sex to cope with my problems, but honestly, I'm having the time of my life. \ (•◡•) /**

**K: I find it weird how you use your pain as a source of amusement.**

**M: Get this! She's as messed as I am. It's perfect.**

**K: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**M: I have to go. I'll fill you in on the details later.**

**K: Please don't! * throws up in her mouth**

**M: =P**

After the traumatizing text, she checked her email once more to find nothing. She decided to search the web with anything regarding Yukio. There was nothing detailed of his past, only snippets of both his parent's committing suicide at the loss of their fortune. 'Jeez, both his parents?' News articles praising his genius and crediting him on the success of his company. His wealth grew, and the media craved his appearance. He was rumored to be mean, anti-social, and introvert. He dodged interviews and the ones he appeared on he seemed cold and condescending, but everyone seemed to love the bad boy image.

She also saw a slew of different women he was pictured with, all of the insanely beautiful and thin. She was more muscular from continuously working out religiously and because she snacked a lot. Usually, the fat going to her chest and ass. It was probably why Yuzu remained so thin, she indulged in sweets but never indulged on the crap that Karin ate with her guy friends. She ate healthily, but who was she kidding, she loved to pig out more, hence the reason she worked out just as hard.

She closed the image of the hundredth girl she seen wrapped around Yukio's arm, glancing at her email, finding nothing from Spieler X, she became even more upset. '_Did I give him a heart attack with those racy photos?_" she wondered. She opened her IM and sent a message.

sexysportsjunkie6: I'm bothering you because not only am I impatient, but I'm also vain about my appearance. You being silent about the photos I sent you recently is not helping my narcissistic fury.

She was trying not to throw shit, trying to remain quiet with Yuzu sleeping in her bedroom. She decided to sleep on the couch, telling her twin she wanted to be near her office, specifically her laptop. She tapped on the desk, impatiently after waiting for a good ten minutes. Growling, she headed to the kitchen. '_Stop being so worked up on a guy you haven't ever seen before,'_ she mused to herself as she took a bag of cookies and began to munch on them.

'_Besides you are going on a trip with a handsome guy for a week,'_ she smiled to herself but then remembered all the pretty girls who looked perfect beside him. She gave herself a pep talk, stating how stupid she was being. She was insanely hot, and she didn't need confirmation from anyone.

She ran to her computer when she heard the sound of her IM receiving something.

**Spieler_X: What does the fury of a Narcissistic entail?**

**sexysportsjunkie6: Haven't you read Greek Lore? I drown your ass.**

**Spieler_X: I could have sworn the story is that Narcissus drowned himself from staring too long at his beauty.**

**sexysportsjunkie6: Well, my story is different.**

**Spieler_X: Why do you need validation from me on how beautiful you are? *glances at your username where you have 'sexy' attached to it.**

**sexysportsjunkie6: I just want to know what you thought? Besides I'm here pathetically eating cookies because I made the mistake of searching the web on Yukio's past flings. (◞‸◟；)**

**Spieler_X: *takes a moment to explore his browser hmm... Wow even with Mai Lu, the gold figure skating medalist.**

**sexysportsjunkie6: What?**

**Spieler_X: I lied**

**sexysportsjunkie6: Oh?**

**Spieler_X: It was a bronze medal.**

**sexysportsjunkie6: *throws a cookie at you**

**Spieler_X: * catches it and eats it**

**Spieler_X: Look, Karin. You're ten times hotter than all those girls, even smarter, and way more interesting. If he doesn't see that then that's his loss.**

Karin smiled as she chewed the last of her cookie and sighed. She was being pretty stupid right now.

**sexysportsjunkie6: You're right. Why haven't we ever met? I mean, you know how I look.**

**Spieler_X: You wouldn't like the kind of person I sometimes tend to become.**

**sexysportsjunkie6: It can't be that bad. Even if you have a neckbeard and roll out of bed. I still want to meet you.**

**Spieler_X: It's not about my appearance. I'm actually a pretty hot guy. All the ladies over sixty say I'm so handsome and give me wet sloppy kisses.**

**sexysportsjunkie6: You're such an idiot. So if it's not about your sexy appearance that gets senior citizen's wet, then what is it?**

**Spieler_X: I don't have many friends. Usually, the people who surround me want something from me or use me. I have a lot of trust issues and can pretty much be an asshole.**

**sexysportsjunkie6: So you're not perfect, so what. I get called a bitch twice a day, and that's because I am.**

Karin's phone began to ring as she looked to find Yukio calling her. She immediately spat out her cookie to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm not disturbing you am I?"

Karin looked at her screen, staring at her IM and couldn't help but laugh.

**Spieler_X: Also, I may have jacked off once to your photos.**

**Spieler_X: Maybe ten times**

**Spieler_X: No, twenty!**

"No, Not at all," she couldn't stop giggling over the phone.

"Are you watching something funny?"

"Sort of! I'm chatting on my blog."

"Should I call back later?"

"No, I was just about to get off."

**sexysportsjunkie6: I'm flattered. You really know how to cheer a girl up. I'm going to head off to bed. Talk to you later.**

**Spieler_X: Of course. I appreciate the birthday gift. It was sweet. It's going to take a lot more than that to get in my pants, just so you know. Night.**

**sexysportsjunkie6: That's good to know. Night.**

Karin coughed out the remainder of the cookie from her throat from laughing, as she powered down her laptop.

"Sorry! That was rude."

"I love hearing a girl hacking out a lung."

"Thanks, I can make it a habit, if that's your thing."

"Well, I can't say that I wouldn't dislike the sound of a girl trying to dislodged something from her throat."

Karin reddened at the context behind his comment.

"Wow, is that why you called? Phone sex?" She heartily laughed as she situated herself on the couch. "I have to let you know I charge every ten minutes and my safe word is 'red card.' It's also extra, if you want me to say some freaky crap, I'm uncomfortable with, like petting a hamster."

She heard him laugh over the phone at her joke as she smiled.

"I'm calling because I just wanted to talk. Last time we chatted. I was working. I figured I'd call with no interruptions, though it's really late. Sorry."

"That's fine! I wasn't sleeping anyway."

"I just wanted to warn you that I may have to work during this trip and I apologize if I seem like I'm not giving you my full attention."

"Oh, Well you did say this was business mixed with pleasure. Don't worry. I usually bring my laptop. I can keep myself distracted."

"Believe me. I rather have you as a distraction instead of having to deal with Riruka's mess and other clientele I'll be dealing with there." She heard him sigh.

"You have most of the Fullbringers working with you?"

"Yeah, after we lost Giriko, Tsukishima, and Ginjo. It was something I promised myself when I set to expand my company. These idiots couldn't survive without my generosity."

"What does Moe do? Ururu couldn't stop mentioning the necklace he had given her from his generous paycheck at Y. Hans Enterprise."

"He works at the factory, supervising. Once you get past his loud mouth, he's a very obedient hard worker."

"Really? Jinta can't stand him," Karin covered her mouth to contain her laughter. "It mostly has to do with Ururu being like his sister, and he cares about her. Hence, giving Moe so much shit. My brother does the same thing."

"I can see he's very protective. It was why Ginjo and Tsukshima's plan worked so well."

"Technically, you guys lost."

"True! I didn't really grasp your brother's determination until I knew what a family was. We're not blood-related, but Jackie, Riruka, and Moe are sort of that you can say."

Karin knew about his family's tragic end and him being an only child, wondering how lonely his childhood must have been. She opted to change the subject before he became too uncomfortable.

"Kurosaki Clinic has always been the home of adopting misfits. I always remembered it being crowded constantly with Ichigo's friends, Shinigami, and ghosts. I never saw myself as being cursed, not like Ichigo was at first. He hated seeing ghosts. I think when he lost his powers, he understood what he took for granted. Kurosaki Clinic became an empty shell for him, and it felt that way. Once he got them back, the Clinic was alive again. So you Fullbring bastards helped my brother in a sick and twisted way." She laughed.

"I'm not sure if I should say thanks," he chuckled. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

"Du musst nicht bis nächste Woche warten, um mich zu sehen, Herr Vorarlberna (You don't have to wait until next week to see me, Mr. Vorarlberna)," she said fluently with a mischievous chuckle. She glanced in the mirror to make sure she didn't look like a complete wreck, checking her phone, opting to video chat instead. She patiently waited as he accepted the invitation.

"Isn't modern technology wonderful?" She glanced at him as he gave a crooked smile, sitting on his mattress, wearing a black tank shirt. She was wearing a sleeveless Capri set while she laid her head on the couch.

"Yep! Did you know they had to memorize numbers in the past? No speed dial, crazy right?"

She giggled, "That's too horrible to believe. NO contacts saved and having to call someone-," she gasped, covering her lips, "manually, it's insane."

"Shit! Did I do that to your neck?" Yukio asked, cocking a brow.

"These," Karin pointed at her faded hickey's, "mosquito bites."

"That sucks, looked painful."Yukio playfully grinned while biting his lip.

"Mmm in a good way. You should see the one he left on my behind."

The blonde laughed on the phone, but then paused, looking perturbed.

"Are you sleeping on the couch?" he scrunched his brows together. Karin found that she liked the way his nose wrinkled when he did. She sat up, fixing her pillows.

"Yes!"

"Don't you own a bed?"

"That's none of your business," she rolled her eyes as she laughed, "Okay, yes. It's occupied at the moment. My sister is here, staying with me for a while. "

"Yuzu?"

"Yeah, her longtime boyfriend ended things."

"Hmmm," he nodded, glancing at her.

"She was seeing Jinta Hanakari," she whispered, hoping her sister couldn't hear her.

Yukio was quiet for some time until he burst out laughing. "The one who works at the Urahara Shop?"

"I don't see what's so funny?"

He stopped his amused features to stare at her peeved look.

"Were you seeing him too?" he joked as Karin blushed.

"Excuse me? No, I was not seeing that childish idiot," she realized he had a smug grin on his face. "Also, he's like a brother to me, so stop making fun of him," she grumbled.

"It's just when we had to do some scouting of Ichigo's known associates, and Ginjo gathered information on Urahara Shop. Jinta was a character, and I'm just surprised that's all."

"Who did you spy on?" she was curious as he blushed.

"Th...That was all," he avoided her stare.

"Are you lying?"

"Okay, I was assigned to watch you and your sister."

"You pervert and my sister too."

"It wasn't like that. I never saw you guys when you were indisposed," he angrily shouted. Karin smiled as his demeanor changed to one of annoyance. "It was just routine, the times you came home from school, and when you played football."

"Oh my god! I had a stalker," she laughed as she watched him grit his teeth and remained silent while he blushed. "I'm so glad you only saw those things and not the other naughty stuff," she moaned, guiding the screen to follow her hands down her body and then back up again. "Well, goodnight. I'm planning on doing naughty things to myself, and I couldn't have a stalker watching me," she winked as he swallowed. She giggled as he angrily hung up the phone.

She texted him while chuckling.

**K: Awww! Why did you hang up?**

**Yk: You can do your naughty things to yourself. I'm planning on doing them when I see you. Careful planning takes times. = )**

**K: Mmmm, make sure to leave bruises in other areas. It's hard-wearing a scarf when it's hot.**

**Yk: Night Psycho.**

**K: Night Stalker.**

**x**

* * *

I love Kariko or YURIN! I suck with names, N9R help me out. LMAO! Please review and those who are feeling the effects of the storm, I sending my prayers and hope that you're all okay. Love you guys and thanks for sticking with my stories.


	7. 17 Month Gap - Part 2

**Sukeban** (スケバン/女番/スケ番) means delinquent girl or boss girl in Japanese, equivalent to the male banchō. A dictionary of Japanese slang says that **S****ukeban**** only refers to the leader of a girl gang**, not any member of the girl gang.

**Banchō** (番長) may refer to either a governmental position during the Ritsuryō period **or the leader of a group of delinquents.**

TeeHee! I'm dedicating this chapter to Himeichiulquigrim (sorry fanfiction deletes your name), for giving her sweet comments whenever she reviews my chapters. I know how much you love Ichihime. There are other people that comment that I adore, especially one that's a Guest, not sure if you're the same person, but I appreciate the comments. As for N9R, I always thank you and I had already dedicated a chapter to you. = P

Please Enjoy!

x

* * *

"P...Please, Sukeban Inoue," a young boy bowed his head to the ground whimpering, defeated, while his classmates lay around him unconscious. The freshman from The Boy's Zanpaktou Commerical High School was rethinking his life choices. They were trying to make a name for themselves and get into the Black Soul Reapers. Their leader tasked them to scout out the All girl's Shun Shun High School. A simple task, right? Seiichi and his male counterparts that lay bloody and beaten underestimated the girls who stood over them.

"You tell Bancho Kurosaki. He needs to send himself instead of these lower grunts."

"Y... Yes, Sukeban Inoue," he slowly rose, legs wobbly and head throbbing in pain.

"Oh, one more thing."

Seiichi nervously glanced up at the beautiful girl before him. Auburn hair cascaded down her black sailor uniform. Her long skirt hid her knees, touching down to her ankles while she held a bat over the shoulder with a smile. He gulped, looking around to see her gang of delinquent girls surrounding her. Some had rolled up sleeves while others held brass knuckles — all beautifully dangerous.

"You can give him that message when you wake up," she giggled before he could understand she spoke again. "Tatsuki-chan!" she sweetly ordered.

A spiky-haired girl chewing on a straw swiftly kicked up her leg to give him a blow to the head.

Tatsuki shook her head as she stared at her handy work and then looked at her Sukeban. "This is stupid Orihime. We should just bring the fight to those assholes."

"I think that plan is silly. Why go to the Black Soul Reapers when they could come to us? Besides we have the advantage to fight on our own turf," she smiled at her friend, placing a lollipop into her mouth.

"She has a point, Tatsuki," Rukia added, her petite form standing near a fallen enemy, poking the body with her kendo stick. Tatsuki sucked her teeth as she crossed her arms. "Don't worry, Tatsuki-chan. These idiots are being led like sheep to the slaughter by another clueless dumbass."

Orihime nodded, agreeing with her petite friend while keeping her lollipop in her mouth. "Let's go'w. I'm 'ungry."

"You're always hungry," Rangiku chuckled, holding a mirror to her face while powdering her nose.

The girl's left the field while following their Sukeban. They weren't aware of several pairs of eyes glancing down on them from the trees.

"Shit! Our freshmen never stood a chance," Renji bellowed, swatting away a branch that kept hitting his face.

"They were never meant to prevail. We aren't going to underestimate these girls again. This was merely scouting out their numbers," Uryu clarified, pushing his glasses up while dusting off his black uniform of leaves. Blue eyes looked at a pair of brown ones, who was nursing an old wound on his cheek.

"Stop looking at me like that, Uryu. I just asked for her number. I didn't know that dragon of a girl was going to go all mental on me."

"You obviously didn't realize you were messing with the Sukeban's second in command, Keigo," the red-headed chuckled.

"Will you lay off, Renji!" the brown-haired boy whined.

"You also took a few of our boys without permission," their Bancho finally spoke, he had been looking at the field while his men talked. His amber eyes gave Keigo a hard glance, causing the wounded man to avoid his leader's eyes.

"Sorry, Bancho. I didn't think it would cause such a mess."

"The problem, Keigo. Is you never think," Uryu criticized.

"Shut up, Uryu," Keigo yelled.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" their leader yelled, causing the men that were with him to cease their argument. He scratched his long orange locks while he closed his eyes and sighed. He finally stood on the branch, holding a black lacquer wooden sword in both hands behind his shoulders. "I'm going to follow them."

When his men made to move, he shook his head. "Alone." Before they could dispute, he jumped down, landing on the ground flawlessly as he ran in the direction of the girls.

"How is Ichigo going to manage all of them?" Keigo furrowed his brows in confusion.

"He'll manage," their massively built classmate finally spoke, sitting next to their tree stated. He was so large he needed his own tree to support his weight. Chad glanced over and lifted his thumb in an okay gesture before putting his hoodie over his head as he leaned back on the tree's trunk and napped.

"He doesn't need to contend with all of them," Uryu explained, looking at Ichigo's disappearing form.

"Just one," Renji grinned, playing with his ball and chain and twirling it around.

x

* * *

Orihime and her crew bullied the ice cream man into giving them scoops they weren't planning on paying. They finished their ice cream in time before the police came as the girl's hightailed it out of there going their separate ways. Orihime breathlessly chuckled as she made it to her apartment. She locked her door and prepared to head in further when she sensed someone was already in her home. Switching on the light and holding her bat tightly by her side. She saw the figure of an orange-haired man looking through her bookcase, ignoring her presence. He placed the book he was holding back in place before he turned to lean against her wall to stare at her.

She swallowed the lump that was in her throat when she saw how handsome he was. His orange hair stood out against his black uniform. She glared at his jacket containing the emblem of the Zanpakutou High school. Lifting her bat and pointed at him.

"I suggest you get out before you regret the beating I'm going to inflict on you, especially for breaking in here," she sneered, her grey eyes sternly staring at him.

"Why? Didn't you say I needed to send myself, instead of my grunts?" he calmly mentioned. Removing himself from her wall and tapping his wooden blade on one side of his shoulder. His amber eyes stared at her, and she couldn't help but feel entranced by them. She bit her lip, scrutinizing him while placing her bat at her side.

"Bancho Kurosaki?"

He nodded, giving her a small smirk. "It's an honor to meet you, Sukeban Inoue."

He stepped closer, only to dodge the swing that was aimed at his head. He deflected another set of swings from her metal bat as a fist almost collided with his shoulder.

"Oi! Are all the Hibiscus Shield Princesses this violent to any guy who's just trying to talk to them?"

She jumped onto him, causing him to lose his balance as he fell backward. She straddled his waist, and he pushed her off when she was about to hit him again. Her bat flew out of her hand as she slid across her floor. She made to get up when she felt her back hit against the wall, something hard colliding into her. Her wrists pinned above her head by his hand, while his longs legs held hers from kicking him. She frustratingly growled as she furiously gazed at him.

"Let go!"

"Are you going to stop hitting me?"

She thought for a moment and smiled at him, "Yes."

"You're even beautiful when you lie," he jested, receiving another glare from her.

Ichigo then felt her kiss him. He loosened his hold for a moment before he held her tightly when she tried to wiggle away. He enjoyed the taste of her lips as he licked the bottom of his while he leaned away.

"Nice try."

She rolled her eyes as she settled her head against her wall to stare at him. They remained silent for a moment, both waiting for the other to speak first or slip up.

"I came here to reconcile this dispute between our gangs. What do you say?" He offered.

She smiled.

"Are we too much for the Black Soul Reapers?" she chuckled. Ichigo narrowed his eyes to her.

"Hardly! We've only sent our lowest soldiers against you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Only if you want it to be," he grinned. Orihime looked at his mouth and flushed. 'Why did he have to be so damn handsome?' The kiss was supposed to be a distraction, but it severely backfired. She wanted to feel his lips against hers again. His body pressed into hers, causing her nipples to hardened as his chest continued to rub against them.

"C...Could you please move, you're obnoxiously too close," she moaned out. He complied to her demands by leaning back a little, making sure he kept his legs and hand, preventing her from attacking.

"So what do you say?" he proposed the offer once more.

"On one condition," she reddened as he scrutinized her red tone.

"Making demands already?"

"Well?" she narrowed her gorgeous eyes at him and he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Okay! What is it?"

"I want another kiss." Her declaration caused him to swallow and look at those plump lips, that was open in invitation.

He leaned closer, to place his mouth to hers. This wasn't a quick one, but hard and demanding. She found herself released from his hold since his hands were exploring her form. She could knock him out while he was distracted, but her hands were moving to hold his long orange strands. His head rolled to the side as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Nothing was said to each other as hands flitted around, searching, caressing each other. Ichigo lifted her thigh up to his waist as he moved closer between her legs. She could feel his erection as she whimpered at the feeling at her center.

"Mmm Yes, Kurosaki-kun!" She voiced when his kisses left her mouth to nip at her neck. She heard him chuckle.

"Are we in agreement then?" he looked up at her with half-lidded eyes as she licked her bottom lip.

"I'm not quite convinced," she giggled. Ichigo growled in irritation. She suddenly felt his fingers on her inner thighs towards her panties. It slid down her soaked entrance, causing her to moan, then sliding her panties to the side before he peered at her.

"Would this convince you, Inoue?" His finger was patiently waiting above her entrance while he stared at her.

"M...Maybe." What was wrong with her? She sounded like an idiot. His handsome grin grew even more before he —

**Beep!**

** Beep!**

** Beep!**

Orihime woke up as she glared at her alarm clock. She reddened at her wet panties. Tatsuki said her body was going through changes, but this was ridiculous.

Hormones. The health teacher once explained to the girls. Orihime was pretty sure her dreams were affected by all the shonen manga she usually read, mixed in with the racy romance novels Rangiku gave to her. The older woman said they would help with her growth.

It only made things worse — her dreams before consisted of her arriving at the King's castle while she danced with her prince, being Ichigo, of course. He kissed her hand as she blushed. Sometimes they were paladins fighting dragons or space pirates who traveled to different galaxies. They were sweet and pure.

Then her dreams became more intense as the kissing moved from her hand to other places. The way that Ichigo looked at her in those lust-filled vivid dreams wasn't so innocent, and she couldn't help but enjoy them.

Summer had ended. Weeks ago she started the job that Isshin promised she would get. There was no interview, only receiving a uniform from the Kurosaki clinic doctor and instructions on when to arrive. She was so nervous, her very first job, and she was sweating excessively. The instant Shin Hasagawa, the owner of the bakery, smiled, it relaxed her nerves. His sweet and patient demeanor caused her fears of learning something new to vanish. The employees that worked there were just as kind; something Hasagawa-san always looked for in a worker. She enjoyed the small hours that she worked and wondered if her schedule would affect her grades in school, along with her training. Her grades weren't affected, but her visits to the Kurosaki Clinic started to dwindle. She would make it up to the girls and Isshin, but during her visits, Ichigo sometimes wasn't there. He had a job of his own. The job she spoke of at the Unagiya Shop, he complained that Tatsuki was lying about the shop owner being sweet. He claimed she was an irritating old spinster. When Orihime tried to apologize for recommending it, he only brushed it off, saying it wasn't her fault and he could handle it.

If she didn't meet him at the clinic, it was usually during school hours, in the hallway or whenever they got together with their friends at Scoops. Sometimes she was thankful because the dreams she was recently having caused her to feel uncomfortable around him— especially alone.

x

* * *

"HA!HA!HA! You know it's a dream if you were Sukeban and I was your second."

"Tatsuki please keep it down. People can hear you," Orihime nervously held her friends arm, convincing her to lower her voice. They were the first to reach the roof of their school. The friends they used to hang with during freshman year were still close, but ever since Hueco Mundo, they grew apart. Orihime could blame it on different classes or the many excuses she had to come up with, of why she couldn't come to someone's party or her lack of funds at hanging out at the mall. Tatsuki knew all of her secrets, and when she wasn't hanging with her, she was surprisingly hanging out with Keigo and Mizuiro when she wasn't training.

"Fine! But you know I'd make a great Sukeban in Karakura," she smugly admitted.

"You'd make a shitty one." They heard the familiar voice of Ichigo who sat beside Orihime, while the rest of their friends, Sado, Uryu, Keigo, and Mizuiro joined the group. Orihime eyes widened and swallowed at his presence.

"Hello, K...Kurosaki-kun!" she laughed nervously, causing Ichigo to furrow his brows in worry.

"Hey, Inoue. Is everything ok?"

"Super!" she lifted her fists with a giggle.

"Yeah, Yeah! What the hell did you say about me being a shitty Sukeban, Ichigo."

Ichigo eyes diverted his attention from Orihime to his long-time friend. "Exactly what it means. Why the hell do I need to explain it."

"Whatever you asshole. You would make a shitty Bancho."

Ichigo smirked a little. Orihime watched his handsome features look at Tatsuki menacingly as she pinched herself to make sure this was real. He pointed his chopsticks at her as he spoke, "That's where your wrong, Tatsuki. I'd make a perfect one. I choose not to be." His chopsticks speared a dumpling as he shoved it into his mouth, glaring at his spiky-haired friend.

"He's not wrong, Tatsuki. When he first arrived at Karakura High, there were rumors that he was a leader of a murderous gang."

"That's because you started them, Keigo." Mizuiro pointed out.

"What?" Keigo shouted in horror.

"I still think the rumors are true," Uryu added, drinking from a can.

"You want to say that shit over here, instead of way over there."

"We are on the school premises and as our class president. I have an image to uphold. I'll gladly meet elsewhere to repeat my words." Blue eyes stared into fiery amber.

"Just name the place and time."

"Would you both stop. Sheesh, Orihime. See what your dreams cause." Tatsuki eyes widened as she looked at her friend. "I meant ...Ha!Ha! stories." Everyone glanced at Tatsuki, and then she sighed. "Fuck!"

"You had a dream, Orihime?" Sado asked.

The auburn-haired girl was still looking at her friend in disbelief before she felt a hand tap her arm.

"Inoue?"

She turned to Ichigo, looking at her with apprehension. She nervously chuckled. "It's silly, really. I dreamt that I was a Sukeban, and Tatsuki was my second in command."

"Who else was in this dream?" Keigo munched on a chip, not noticing the red hue that was developing on the healer's cheeks.

"Well! Rukia and Rangiku were there too. They were in my gang named the Hibiscus Sheild Princesses." She giggled, realizing how silly it must sound. "We wore black sailor uniforms with long skirts and held weapons. We were attacking .." she bit her lip not wanting to continue, but Tatsuki decided to help with the rest.

"We fought a rival gang from an all-boys school, and their leader was Ichigo. Uryu was his second in command."

"Bullshit!" "Unlikely," Both Ichigo and Uryu said unison, glaring at each other.

"Anyways! Renji, Sado, and Keigo were there."

"Not me?" Mizuiro looked offended as he pouted.

"You were probably fondling someone's wife. Would you let me finish."

Mizuiro shrugged his shoulders as he remained quiet while Tatsuki continued. "Our feud started because I kicked Keigo's ass for something. What was it again?"

Orihime didn't go into detail about Keigo asking for her number, so she fibbed a little, "He tried to steal your lunch money."

"Why would I do that?" Keigo complained.

"The reason is not important, Keigo. The point is I kicked your ass along with the other guys you were with."

"You realize this is a dream. Where I would detest the fact of being this idiot's second in command." He pointed at the ex-Substitute Shinigami.

"Of course, you wouldn't. Sado would be," Ichigo growled out.

"Nah! I'd probably just be the muscle." He pointed out. Orihime laughed out loud, causing everyone to glance at her. She stopped and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry! It's just that, Sado was exactly that. But you're right it was just a dream." She sighed as she chewed on the leftover bread she received from her job.

"So did we settle things among our gang?" Ichigo decided to ask her.

Orihime coughed, drinking her water to remove the piece of bread lodged in her throat.

"Not quite. Orihime woke up before things started to get interesting," Tatsuki grinned while she provided her answer, receiving a glare from Orihime.

"Oh!" Ichigo stated looking at the auburn-haired girl beside him. He looked a bit disappointed and then stared at his bento box lunch from Yuzu. "You know you'd make a-"

"INOUE-SAN!" a nervous voice interrupted Ichigo as the group turned to see who it was, a younger boy that looked to be in his freshman year holding a gift in hand.

"Fukuru-kun?"

x

* * *

Ichigo glanced at the boy, as his whole body was shaking, as he timidly looked up from bowing after Orihime acknowledged him.

"Sorry for interrupting y...your lunch, Inoue-san. I wanted to give this to you b...before your birthday."

Orihime stood up, walking towards the younger boy who was two inches shorter than her. Orihime took the gift and bowed in thanks as she smiled at him.

"It's not for another three days, Fukuru-kun. You didn't have to do this,"

The boy's features looked sadden before she continued, "but I greatly appreciate it, that is so sweet."

"You're welcome. You were so kind to me when I first entered school. I must have looked pretty pathetic if I looked that lost," the younger boy rubbed the back of his head as he smiled.

"No, not at all. You needed help, and I didn't mind providing that."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your lunch. T...Thank you again, Inoue-san." he bowed again, repeatedly until he hit the back of the door and frantically opened it to leave before he embarrassed himself further.

Orihime returned to her seat as she gently cradled the box. Ichigo couldn't explain the tug at his heart as he remained silent, glaring at the item in her hand.

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked, scooching closer to her friend.

"Tatsuki, shouldn't I wait till I get home."

Her friend took the box and turned so that no one else could see as she whistled loudly.

"What?" Orihime furrowed her brows as the karate champion grinned.

"You'll see when you get home," she waved the box as Orihime tried to reach for it.

"The suspense is killing me. What is it?" Keigo groaned as he pulled his hair.

Ichigo would have shot back 'for Keigo to mind his business,' but his gut was doing somersaults wanting to know the very same thing. Orihime nodded as Tatsuki handed her the box.

She opened it to find a set of hairpins that looked to be crystal.

"Swarovski?" Uryu whispered. All eyes were on him as he coughed and blushed. "T...They look familiar since my father used to give my mother hairpins with the expensive crystal."

"E...Expensive? I...I can't accept this," Orihime's eyes widened.

"Why not?" Tatsuki hollered.

"Didn't you hear Tatsuki-chan. They are expensive."

"$300 to be exact."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at Mizuiro who was googling on his phone and showing them the correct hairpins Orihime held.

"T...They have to be fake," Orihime giggled, handing the box to Uryu as he shook his head as the healer paled.

"I'm afraid their not."

"Oh!" she swallowed, taking them back. "Excuse me," Orihime stood up as she walked, heading for the exit of the roof.

"ORIHIME! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Ichigo watched as Orihime suddenly ran to the door as Tatsuki stood and chased after her friend while she yelled.

"ORIHIME!"

x

* * *

Ichigo looked at the rest of his food and didn't feel like eating the rest of it. This odd feeling he felt when he watched Orihime receive the gift from- What the hell was his name? He had already bought Orihime a birthday gift weeks ago, and his gift paled in comparison to the extravagant gift she received from. What was his damn name again? He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. He needed to keep his feelings for her in check before things became complicated between them. He enjoyed it when she came to the Kurosaki Clinic to spend time with his twin sisters and greeting him and his father. He sometimes pretended that she came to visit him, but then instantly shot that theory down. Visit him? He exhaled, putting away the rest of the food he wasn't going to eat. He would have to try to find some way to eat it before he returned home as not to worry Yuzu. He glanced beside him to see Orihime and Tatsuki's half-eaten lunch, and before he could decide on what to do, Chad answered his internal question.

"They'll probably be back before lunch ends." His low baritone voice confessed to his orange-haired friend.

"So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Keigo chugged the rest of his juice box before he threw it into the garbage.

Everyone in the group looked at him in confusion. Keigo stretched his arms out as he pointed in the direction of where the missing girls used to be.

"Come on! That underclassman, giving that sort of gift to Orihime. Do you think she's into young rich guys?"

Ichigo remained silent but couldn't help but tighten his jaw at the idiotic statement.

"If that were true. Wouldn't Orihime and Uryu be an item?" Mizuiro said the offhand comment, causing the usually composed Quincy to move uncomfortably and redden. Ichigo glanced at him to find his flustered features unnerving and wanting to punch his face in for some odd reason.

"W...What?" he sputtered, glaring at the man who was only staring at his phone.

"That's right! I almost forgot you're rich if not wealthier than that Fukuru-kun. You're also the baby of the group." Keigo chuckled, causing Uryu to raise his voice in anger.

"You're the oldest in this group, yet act like a ten-year-old child!"

Keigo ignored the slight and continued to bother the Quincy. "Your insults are only proof of you trying to change the subject."

Uryu made to answer only for another voice to interrupt the conversation.

"There's nothing to discuss," Ichigo growled, covering Orihime's food and then Tatsuki's before getting up to lean against the railing of the roof. "Inoue doesn't seem like the type of girl to be interested in a guy for just his money."

Keigo followed Ichigo while the rest of the group, cleaned or packed away their food before joining him at the rail.

"So you're an expert on all things Orihime, then?" it was Mizuiro who asked the ex Substitute Shinigami as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I never said I was an expert. She's a kind person, and it's rude to say those sorts of things about our friends."

"You're right! I never implied that she was like that, Ichigo. I was just asking a question." Keigo pouted as he slumped over the railing.

"Well, it's a stupid question," Ichigo grumbled, eyes furrowed as he looked at the other students below them.

"There's no need to be upset, Ichigo. Our band of misfits may one day grow, especially given how many confessions Orihime has received since this morning."

"How? I mean What?" Ichigo looked at the shorter man whose gaze left his phone to give his full attention. Ichigo knew there were more and more guys trying to get the healer's attention. They usually ran away in fear because it was either Ichigo, Tatsuki, or Chad's presence that scared them away. Chad intimidating form helped, with not even saying a word. Okay, so it was mainly him. He couldn't believe some of them having the gall to come up to him to ask him to give a note to Orihime since they were close friends. He was blunt to them telling them he wasn't their errand boy. When they asked for him to do him a favor, he kindly shredded the letter in front of them while they whined — a bunch of idiots.

"Yeah! But Orihime does what she always does by kindly answering them with a polite bow and declining their offer."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel relief at his friend's words, but Mizuiro was right, they'll all eventually find someone and cause their group to expand more significant than it was. He admitted that he dreaded the fact of having someone new enter his circle of friends. He was still processing the fact that he lost a good portion of allies when he lost his powers. Mostly, deep down, he had this nagging feeling that it would bother him more seeing his auburn-haired friend on a stranger's arm then anyone one else if he was honest with himself.

"It's almost time for lunch to end. I'll take Tatsuki's lunch since she's in my class," Keigo made to gather up Tatsuki's things.

"Inoue is in my-" Uryu began to say before he was interrupted.

"I'll take her lunch and hand it to her when I walk her home." Ichigo confided while gathering her things.

Uryu glanced at his friend in confusion, " That doesn't make sense when I can hand it to her in a few minutes when I get to class." He steadied his frames on his face while glancing at Ichigo. Ichigo ignored him while he headed towards the exit door. Uryu made to shout at the stubborn fool when he felt a hand over his shoulder. He looked to find Sado staring at him with a smile before he whispered.

"I'm sure Orihime wouldn't mind getting her lunch back from Ichigo."

Uryu nodded his head as he glanced at his tall friend. Sado was right, Orihime wouldn't care if she received it back the next day if it was from that idiot. It was apparent to all of them that those two had feelings for each other; it was just not their place to say. It was incredibly frustrating to the Quincie's nerves as he gritted his teeth. As if reading his mind, the giant spoke again.

"I know how you feel. The only thing we can do is be patient."

x

* * *

Orihime hid by the cubby of shoes as she looked across the schoolyard. Ichigo was standing holding her lunch bag in his hand while he waited for her to walk her home. He was handsome and perfect. She could almost imagine that he was a doting boyfriend if it wasn't for the girls that surrounded him breaking the fantasy. They seem to be freshmen who weren't bothered by the rumors of him being the son of a Yakuza member or a leader of a bloodthirsty gang. He looked annoyed as they spoke to him. She could have found the whole thing amusing, but she found herself frowning at the image of the girls giggling and blushing next to him.

"Well, Sukeban Inoue! Why don't you push those girls away with a stick?" Tatsuki whispered beside her ear, causing her heart to race from being startled.

"Tatsuki-chan, you scared me," she held her chest, trying to steady her rapid heartbeat. "I'm not going to push anyone with a stick."

"Well do something instead of hiding here. Ichigo looks miserable with those girls bothering him. You know he's waiting for you."

Orihime bit her lip, feeling bad that her friend was kind enough to gather her lunch and walk her home, while she was hiding. With a determined stance, she began to walk towards the group with Tatsuki following close behind. Tatsuki knew she had practice, but she couldn't miss the opportunity of seeing the actions of her friends. She still had a few minutes to spare.

Orihime walked with purpose, but then she felt her legs abruptly stop when she saw one of the girls give him a letter shaped like a heart. She started to feel nauseous when Ichigo looked at the girl with widen eyes and accepted her note. He avoided the girl's smile to look at something else when he caught the sight of her standing there. Orihime locked eyes with amber ones as Ichigo abruptly lifted his arm and shouted.

"INOUE!"

Orihime's eyes widen and stood stock still while she heard Tatsuki chuckle behind her. Ichigo squeezed his way through the wall of girls to get to her. Some were upset at being ignored while others blushed at seeing their idol, Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun! I'm sorry you weren't waiting long, were you?"

"Not really," he smiled a bit.

"Besides Orihime, he had company while he waited. Isn't that right, Ichigo?" Tatsuki gave him a smug smile while his eye twitched.

"Don't you have somewhere to be like practice or sucking face with- What's that idiot's name?"

"Jin Youta!" Orihime answered, receiving a glare from her friend.

"It's none of your damn business who I kiss."

"Yeah, it's not. So could you kindly not do that near the area that I have to put my shoes away?"

"It's not my fault that Jin's cubby is near yours."

"It's not! His is clearly on the other side," he growled out.

"You know I love to stay and chat Orihime, but I have training." She directed the last part to her taller friend with a furious glare.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Ichigo curiously raised a brow at the karate champ.

"Yeah, when we have that rematch," she said with a smile.

" I knew you were delusional, but now you're clearly out of your mind."

"Afraid I'm gonna beat your ass." She lifted her toes to try to reach Ichigo's height while she hollered, receiving a few stares from their classmates.

"Quite the opposite. I'm afraid," Ichigo snickered. Tatsuki growled as her fist tightened.

"Did you know that sixty percent of the human brain is made up of fat?" Orihime decided to announce at that moment, "So it's not wrong calling people fatheads." She giggled at her joke while her friends glanced at her, forgetting their quarrel.

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later, Orihime. See you around Fathead." Tatsuki chuckled at directing her statement to Ichigo. Orihime saw his jaw tense up for a moment before he remembered something.

"I almost forgot. Here Orihime. You forgot this." he handed her her lunch bag as she happily accepted.

"Thanks so much, Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled, placing the strap over her arm. She wasn't going to divulge that she was expecting Uryu to return her things only for him to tell her that a complicated idiot had her lunch instead. There was only one person that could irritate Uryu that much besides Keigo. A few times, she found herself staring out the window, daydreaming about him riding a white horse while telling her that he 'procured her items that she had neglectfully abandoned.' Her giggling caught the attention of their teacher a few times and found herself embarrassed at being caught thinking about Ichigo.

She followed him as they headed away from school grounds in the direction of her home. He used to walk her home regularly after school, but now that they both had part-time jobs, it wasn't an everyday thing. So she enjoyed the days that she didn't have to rush home to get ready for work or him doing the same. She looked over to find him staring at the heart-shaped note as her stomach began to turn in uncomfortable knots. She looked up to see his eyes staring at her.

"I'm not sure what to do with it," he chuckled nervously.

"Well you open it...but when you're alone."

"Why?" he questioned, and she couldn't find the words. It was then he started to open the note in front of her.

"Kurosaki-kun, You shouldn't open that in front of me." she cried out.

"If I'm honest Orihime I only took it because I didn't want to be rude and embarrass her in front of everyone. I know it took a lot of courage, but I'm afraid..." he looked down at the note, scanning it, refolding it again, before handing it to her.

Orihime looked surprised at receiving it. The note felt heavy in her hands like it weighed a ton. She looked at him as he nodded his head as she opened the letter.

_Senpai,_

_I want to express how handsome you were the first time I saw you. Would you ever go on a date with me? Even if the rumors are true, I will accept your lifestyle. Please accept my feelings._

_-Ena_

Orihime closed the note and wasn't sure whether to cry or laugh. So she chose the latter. She laughed until her stomach hurt. Ichigo glanced at her questioningly before she stopped and handed him back the note.

"I'm sorry. I-"

'I don't want you to see me cry,' is what she wanted to say and she wanted to be a good friend and show her support. She was finding it difficult to support him in his decision on receiving the confession. She couldn't help but look up to the girl to have that courage and confess. "I couldn't help but laugh at the 'accepting your lifestyle part.'"

Ichigo smiled at that before he shook his head, walking alongside her. "Yeah, I should have told her right there and then that I wasn't interested, but then I saw that you had arrived. So-" he explained, not divulging the rest as she was aware of the outcome. "Doesn't matter, I'll let her know when we're at school again. I'm just not ready for a relationship right now. I'm still dealing with the loss of... with school and now a job."

"I understand," Orihime added with a smile. Her mind understood, but her heart didn't want to accept the fact that he didn't want a relationship at the moment.

"What happened to your gift?"

Orihime looked at Ichigo puzzled for a moment before she understood her meaning. She wasn't carrying the box that Fukuru-kun had given to her earlier.

"I couldn't accept such an expensive gift like that. I also explained that it would have been a waste since I couldn't part with these." Orihime touched the hairpins her brother gave her that she started to pin in different areas of her clothing instead of her hair. "He also confessed that he gave me such a gift because he liked me. I apologized and told him that I wasn't looking for a relationship. That my heart belonged..." she looked at Ichigo and then swallowed, "to my studies and baking."

Ichigo nodded before he turned to look ahead. "Are you sure it's not because you secretly have an all-girl gang that I'm not aware of?"

She heard him ask as her face turned red as she groaned. "Kurosaki-kun. You were waiting most of the day to poke fun of my dream, weren't you?" She pouted.

"Actually before Fukuru-kun interrupted our talk. I was going to mention that I thought you'd make a great Sukeban."

Orihime glanced at her friend, curiously. "Really?"

"Just think about it, Inoue. Your sweet demeanor, no one would suspect someone like you to be the leader of a gang. So they see a nice girl and not feel intimidated, then you easily distract them when their guard is down."

"Distract them?" Orihime reddened, remembering the dream, as her delinquent self distracted the Ichigo in her dream with a kiss.

"You know, like kicking them in the shin or socking them in the throat. In your case, if its a guy, kneeing them in the balls."

"Why would I want to do that?" she giggled.

"You know, you're too lax with these sort of things, Inoue. When Shinji hugged you without your permission, you should have done all three."

"I didn't have time to react before you pulled him away."

"Well, I had to talk to him."

"Did you do those things to him?"

"I should have."

"Kurosaki-kun, that is a mean thing to say about Shinji."

Orihime smiled as he rolled his eyes in irritation. She thought about the day she almost kissed him when she was about to leave to Hueco Mundo. She grabbed her throat, wondering if Ichigo had woken up, would he have socked her in the throat for trying to steal his first kiss. It would have been hers as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering how it would feel like being punched in the throat," she admitted, giggled nervously.

"Why?" Ichigo furrowed his brows at her train of thought.

"If I happened to hug someone without their permission," she twiddled her fingers.

"I don't think you'd get that reaction, Inoue. If anything someone would punch themselves in the throat to get a hug from you, the way your fan club follows you around," he grumbled through clenched teeth.

"I do not have a fan club, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo stopped and then proceeded to laugh before he continued, "That was funny, Inoue."

"What about you?" she shot back with a frown.

"What about me? If you're talking about those girls who surrounded me today, give it a week. My charm will sure to scare them away."

'It didn't scare me away.' She thought as she smiled but then realized that someone would one day start to see the real Ichigo and find the very reason she fell in love with him.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Inoue." She didn't realize that they had walked the flight of stairs and reached her door.

"Thank you again, Kurosaki-kun," she expressed, pulling out her keys to open the door. She made to enter when she heard him shout.

"Wait! Inoue."

"Yes?"

"Is it okay to give you your birthday gift. I know it's not for another three days, but I've had it on me for a couple of weeks." He nervously rubbed his hair. Orihime felt herself smile at the idea of getting an early birthday gift from her crush.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun."

"It isn't much but..." he made to hand her an envelope and then pulled it away from her grasp, "on second thought maybe I should have rethought this first."

"You can't do that, Kurosaki-kun," she snatched the envelope from his hand. When he made to reach, his hand hit an invisible wall.

"That's not fair, Inoue," he sighed, knowing she was using her shield, something he couldn't see without his powers.

"Well, so is trying to give a gift and retracting it, she scrunched her nose upset as he smiled. He nervously waited for her to open the envelope as he tightened his fist at his sides.

He saw her pull out the gift certificate to 'Je coeur pain ( I heart bread)' a french bakery that was 2 miles outside of Karakura Town. The gift certificate wasn't much just 2,904 in yen ($27 US), but he watched her eyes widen and then begin to tear as she gave him a huge smile.

"T...Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." She made to hug him but thought better of it before she pulled at her shirt. "C...Can I hug you?"

He couldn't help but redden as he silently nodded, she smiled at the confirmation before she wrapped him in a friendly hug. He wished the hug would last longer, but if it did, then it wouldn't be considered 'friendly.'

"Did Tatsuki tell you?" she giggled as he looked at her curiously.

"Tell me what?"

Orihime bit her lip as her features looked at the certificate and then at him. "S...Sora used to bring different types of bread for me from this bakery when he came home from work. I...I hadn't had bread from there since-" she sadly smiled as she fingered the envelope.

Ichigo noticed her sad expression and felt guilty for giving such a gift.

"Shit!"

"Huh?" she looked at him in surprise.

"I knew you really enjoyed sweets and bread, so I researched it online. I should have asked Tatsuki first before I gave this to you. I didn't mean to cause you to be unhappy. Look, I can get something else."

"NO!" she put the card to her chest as she apologized for her outburst," I'm sorry. No, these are happy tears, Kurosaki-kun. If anything, it brings back happy memories of my brother. So thank you, it's perfect." She gave him the biggest smile she could muster before he sighed and accepted her answer. "Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Goodnight, Inoue," he said, leaving after she locked her door to her apartment.

x

* * *

Two figures stood back to back amongst the pile of unconscious bodies that surrounded them. The orange-haired man stood, removing his bloody brass knuckles from his fist, placing them into his pocket. He looked amongst the fools of his rival school, Arrancar Academy with a smug grin. Those stuck up rich kids with their crisp white uniforms thought they could take him out unawares. He glanced over his shoulder to see the leader of the Hibiscus Sheild Princesses, pushing her beautiful long auburn locks behind her as she placed her metal bat over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't call our date a complete dud. I rather enjoyed our time together." Orihime smiled, grabbing his uniform to pull him closer to her as she whispered, "Let's go somewhere more private. Ku-ro-saki I-chi-go," she breathlessly said his name, causing his erection to stir.

SLAM!

Ichigo slammed her against the wall to a room of an abandoned hideout, he knew would be empty. She tasted delicious as she pulled his hair and aggressively kissed his lips.

"Mmmm Inoue," he moaned out as he felt her hands massaging between his legs and then tugging on his belt. He made to help her when her teeth nipped his lips.

"Just keep your hands on me," she softly said.

Ichigo punched the wall and growled when he felt her release his member out of his pants while she proceeded to stroke him. He pulled her hair gently back to angle her face as he deepened his kiss. Then used his other hand to lift her long skirt to place his fingers between her moist thighs. He groaned at how warm she felt while her small voice moaned in approval.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun. Do you feel how wet you made me?"

"Oh yes, Orihime."

"MMMM repeat my name."

"Ori-hi-me!" pronouncing it slower as he grinned, hearing her gasp when his fingers drove deeper into her.

She pushed him away, instantly breaking their contact before he could ask her what was wrong when his back hit the wall. Her lips were on top of his once more before she spoke, "I want to try something. Do you trust me, Ichigo?"

"Yes!" He looked at her smile before she dropped to her knees to hold his member as she looked up at him.

"MMM, I want to taste you before you shove into...

my

tight

wet

p-"

ICHI-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

x

* * *

Karin heard a great thud from upstairs as did her twin who was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Yuzu looked worried, and Karin got up and explained that she would go check it out. She stood in the hallway for a moment before Ichigo's door to his room abruptly opened up with her brother giving a furious expression and towel in hand.

"**FUCKING DAMN IT**!" he yelled as he entered the bathroom to slam the door, almost breaking it.

Karin looked inside Ichigo's room to find his father nursing his head as he leaned against a wall that looked cracked from being slammed into.

"Are you ever going to learn, Goat-chin?" Karin bent beside her father, to pat his welt on his head as he cringed in pain. Then her father gave her a devilish smile.

"It must have been a really good dream I interrupted," he winked at his daughter who laughed and shook her head.

"Do you think-" she began to ask.

"We should invite-" her father added.

"Orihime?" they both said in unison. Then both heard the loud shouts from the eldest Kurosaki sibling from the shower.

"**FUCKING HELL!**"

"For good measure we'll have Yuzu invite her," Karin chuckled, helping her dad from the floor.

"That's a good one, my sweet daughter of mine. You do that while Daddy takes a few pain killers and passes out."

Karin nodded as both of them went their separate ways.

"Oh, Yuzu!"

x

* * *

Karin and Isshin are so bad. Poor Ichigo!

I had this idea of Orihime and Ichigo in rival gangs, Kubo has always drawn the boys with Ichigo as deliquent fighters in a gang. I LOVEEEE Crow Zero as you can see in my Icon pic that I drew of the Bleach Gang as the Crows gang. GENJI! *cough* Sorry (OMG the Genji character in Crows Zero also plays the lead in the live-action Gintama). I wanted something with the girls as a gang. I know Orihime would never be that way, it's not in her character but her dreams, especially in the manga, are ridiculous and hilarious.

I know Uryu was the baby in the Karakura Group but I didn't realize that Keigo was older than Chad by just a few days. I always thought Chad was older. LMAO! Orihime is the second youngest, awww she's older than Uryu. No wonder she treats him like a baby brother. (Ishihime fans are so going to hate me)

I also wanted Ichihime to be teasing each other, we see it in the manga during the Thousand Blood War Arc. Also, Ichigo is well aware of Orihime's stalkers and admiring fans. I know we don't see Ichigo getting the same treatment because of his scowling features, but the way Riruka was at first seeing him. I want to believe that the freshman's who started going to Karakura High wasn't aware of his personality and the ones who did blush at liking the bad boy image.

Thanks again for reading. =)


	8. Jinta Part 2

I know, I know. Angelesewe, you should be working on 'Friends and Family.' I understand, and I have it's just been having a little trouble on my end, mostly writer's block. Not that I don't know where I want the story to go, but the chapter I'm writing is the courtroom and *sighs* I just want to make sure I'm doing it right and making sure everything comes together. So forgive me, I know a lot of you were looking forward to it. So to make it up to you, here's the newest chapter I put together. Jinta's part. This chapter is a bit sad but also hilarious. I promise. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Updated: I just realized and I do apologize to those who read this already. I am having Nemuri and Hisagi as a ship but later in the story. I accidentally introduced them too early. I do apologize. I just realized the mistake. OMG! =(

x

* * *

After Karin's visit, Jinta decided to not sulk anymore in his apartment. He returned to help his sister, Ururu, at the shop and in the afternoon, train his baseball students at the park. He wasn't as enthusiastic, and his sister and students noticed, he answered them by saying that his body was still feeling strange from being sick. His students bought it, but his sister knew better. They never got sick. He just didn't want to talk about the real issue of his depression. The loss of Yuzu affected him, and it seemed nothing could substitute the happiness she provided.

He made sure that his apartment was in order, instead of the mess he had it a few days ago. He patched up the wall and floorboards he punched in his anger. Exhausted, he settled down on the couch and decided to watch television but quickly became aggravated when the shows and commercials reminded him of her. It seemed like they made it a point to show all the foods she loved making him and even having a girl on a show with the same coloring of her hair. He threw the remote a little too hard, breaking it to pieces once it hit the floor.

"Ahh Fuck!" he sneered, taking a sip of sake, trying to make himself drunk. Though his body had a high tolerance of the alcoholic beverage, only causing a slight buzz after drinking six bottles. He trudged to his kitchen to acquire another drink to find that he wasn't alone.

In the darkness, a silhouette leaned against the wall. The stranger turned the light on, giving Jinta momentary blindness from the sudden brightness. When his eyes focused, he saw a smiling Isshin.

"Isshin? Why the fu- I mean, why are you here?" he asked nervously.

Isshin looked at the mess of sake bottles on the table and then at the younger man in front of him as he removed himself from the wall. "I think you have an idea of why I'm here."

"Look, Isshin-" he began but was cut off as the older man's hand rose up to stop him from saying anything further.

"I knew about you and Yuzu for some time."

"Huh?" Jinta swallowed the lump in his throat.

He scoffed. "Please, I keep tabs on my children."

"I... I didn't mean to hide our relationship."

"That's not why I'm upset."

"Then-"

Jinta felt a sharp pain in his gut as he keeled over. He didn't realize Isshin had moved. Only to receive the man's fist making a dent in his abdomen.

"I like you, Jinta," the older man said, aggressively throwing the younger man onto the couch. Jinta glared at the man who sat on the small table in front of his sofa.

"The punch... says otherwise," he struggled to say, clutching his midsection.

"Come on. I barely touched you. That was for making my Yuzu-chan cry."

Jinta's angry features changed to worry at the sound of his ex-girlfriend's name.

"I...If she stays with me, it would only cause her sadness and pain."

"Hmmm," the man brushed under his chin, "I find that hard to believe. I always thought you were good for her. You made her smile more, which I didn't think that was possible. The girl practically brightens a room with her presence."

Jinta grinned a little at knowing precisely what the man meant when describing his daughter. It only made it worse that he had been the cause of her unhappiness; it only fueled his resolve.

"I can't make her happy. I'm no good for her," Jinta sorrowly mumbled, causing the older man to rise from his seat at the table and sigh.

"I also came here to help you."

Jinta sat up from the couch, wincing at the pain in his stomach. "Help?" He sarcastically uttered.

The older man looked at the clock on the wall," You have about three minutes before Ichigo comes here to kill. Unless you had a valid reason for leaving my Yuzu-chan, I might be inclined to defuse my son's anger, but not after that bullshit excuse you gave me."

"ICHIGO KNOWS?" Jinta yelled, pulling his hair as he ignored his pain.

Isshin explained, the dinner they had with Karin and Yuzu that night and how Yuzu came apart and accidentally revealing their relationship. Jinta felt sick to his stomach at the thought of an upset Ichigo.

"Is it drugs?" The older man questioned, suddenly, after watching the younger man's turmoil.

"What? NO!"

"Another girl?"

"Of course not. I would never cheat on Yuzu," Jinta growled at Isshin, upset at the audacity of him even thinking he do something like that.

"Is it because of the issues of being a moded soul?"

"NO- Wait! What? You knew?"

"I'm starting to think you see me as an idiot, Jinta. I don't appreciate it. Urahara explained everything to me a while back."

"Then, if you know, you understand why I can't be with your daughter."

"Did you give her that choice?"

Jinta shook his head as he sighed. "No."

"I didn't take you for a coward, Jinta."

Jinta furiously gazed at him, not before he felt an immense power.

"Oh, I guess Kazui went to bed." Not a second after Isshin said those words, was when the door to his apartment ripped from its hinges. Then strong hands lifting him from the couch. He opened his eyes not to see Ichigo's usual amber eyes but his hollow's yellow ones.

Ichigo punched Jinta in the face hard. He flew through his apartment wall and onto the streets below. He looked up to see the Shinigami hybrid staring down at him through a massive gap from the building. He groaned, how was he going to explain that to his landlord. Ichigo suddenly disappeared to appear in front of him while he removed his sword. He probably wasn't going to be able to explain shit. He was going to die here.

"Isshin! What was the shit about defusing Ichigo's anger? If you knew the truth?" Jinta yelled out, spitting out blood onto the road. Eyes still on Ichigo's form.

"I said I'd help you from getting killed. I think a brother has a right to settle things man to man. Stop whining. He didn't even hit you that hard."

"That hard? What the fuck, Isshin?" He nursed his cheek, which was starting to swell.

"You knew old man?" Ichigo's hollow voice asked, eyes never leaving Jinta.

"I make it a habit to know who my children are involved with. I knew you were in love with Orihime even before you did." The older man chuckled before continuing, "You used to secretly jack off in an ice-cold sh-"

"ALRIGHT!" Ichigo's voice returned, but his anger didn't wain. He pointed his blade at Jinta. "You don't get to make my sister cry and get away scot-free." He rushed to Jinta only to be stopped by another blade.

Yoruichi's cat-like eyes smiled at Ichigo as her blade pushed him away.

"I think that's enough bullying Jinta." she spouted, helping the redhead up as he shrugged her off.

"I didn't need help, Yoruichi," he mumbled and yelled out in pain when her fingers poked his cheek. "Fuckkkk that hurt."

"Everyone follow me," the previous Shihoin clan heiress demanded, leaving no room to negotiate as she pulled an angry Jinta over her shoulder.

x

* * *

Jinta found Urahara sitting calmly at a table beside Ururu and Moe. Tessai had just arrived with a fresh pot of tea when they arrived and situated himself near Moe. Ichigo sat beside Tessai, while Isshin sat in between Jinta and his son. Jinta looked beside him as Yoruichi sat on Urahara's lap, tapping her fingers onto the small table. The room fell silent but not for long, before Ichigo yelled.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"It's none of your fucking business. Why did you bring him, Yoruichi?" the redhead growled out. He regretted his comment when her golden eyes stared daggers at him, beating him across the head.

"You don't question my decisions ever, Jinta." Yoruichi reprimanded.

Jinta gritted his teeth as he nursed his head. He wasn't sure what hurt more, the bump on his head, the puffed-up cheek, or his midsection.

"We are here because you seek answers, Ichigo, and I have some great news to share. So it's like killing two birds with one stone."

Urahara explained to Ichigo what being a mod-soul is and similarities and differences they have to a human with a soul. Ichigo remained expressionless as he took all the information in as Jinta avoided everyone at the table.

"So, what's the great news?" It was Ururu who timidly spoke, receiving a wide grin from her creator.

"With Mayuri's help as well as Aizen's. We created another Hogyoku."

"Is that wise?" Isshin inquired.

"It is heavily guarded within the Development Research Facility, and Aizen has no interest in the Hogyoku, especially being fused with one already." The shop owner chuckled. "Anyways, we accidentally stumbled on successfully creating an existing mod-soul with its own unique soul with the help of the Hogyoku."

The other's at the table remained silent, letting the information sink in as Ururu started to giggle as her eyes began to tear up. "Oh, Urahara-san, that's wonderful." She ran to her creator, hugging both Yoruichi in the process, as he caressed the back of the sobbing girl. "That's not all, Ururu," he brushed the tears from her eyes as she looked up to him.

"It's not?" She rubbed her nose as she sniffled. Sitting up to gaze at a crying Yoruichi who nodded with a smile, holding the younger's girl's face.

"We created a moded body that has the same qualities as the ones created prior, but after Mayuri, Akon, and I experimented with each other's notes, we also created a body that can essentially create life."

Ururu gasped, placing a hand over her mouth as the tears now cascaded down her face. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around the black-haired girl. "I...I can have children?"

"All the functions are there, Ururu, but not guaranteed. That is why we took precautions in using two... guinea pigs. To see if these updated moded souls can create a child with a soul of its own."

"You used Kon, and who else?" Ichigo eyed Uraraha carefully.

"The other mod soul is one that Mayuri found in the depths of Seritei before he could destroy it, Nemuri placed her in my care. Her name is Nozomi and she has agreed to help with our research. Kon, on the other hand, needed convincing. It was he who essentially started this. His mod soul was affected for being too long in an inanimate object. There was a risk with his mod soul rejected by the Hogyoku. It was either that or his mod soul shattered with no way of being repaired."

"So, this is a joke, right?" Jinta finally said, having heard enough, "We're relying on Kon of all people, to figure out the mess you created?" He pointed at Urahara angrily. The scientist could only exhale in reply.

"I deserved that, Jinta. Your anger completely justified. Understand that I'm trying everything within my power to fix this dilemma so that you can have a normal life."

"Well, it's too late for that," he deliriously laughed.

"Y...You said there were risks?" Moe added, ignoring the stares as his eyes remained focused on the green striped hat man.

"The risk of having a Hogyoku reject the mod soul can destroy it out of existence. The two mod souls that we used didn't have that misfortunate as it was a success."

"Can the Hogyoku still reject a mod-soul?" Moe gripped his fingers as his eyes looked towards Ururu.

"There a small chance that could happen. If the Hogyoku feels that the mod souls wish isn't as strong, it could dismiss the wish. It's essentially Ururu and Jinta's decision to risk themselves in having their wish granted."

"Ururu, you don't have to do this. I'm okay with not having children," Moe whispered, causing the girl to glance at him. His pale features were looking almost sick with worry. She crawled towards him, holding his cheeks in her hands to smile at him.

"Moe, it's not only about having children. I... I want a soul. I want to know that I'll exist in the next life. I strongly believe you have nothing to worry about. The Hogyoku will hear my wish. As long as I know you'll be there waiting for me when the experiment is over,"

She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips while he nodded and smiled. Moe held her tightly, still shivering from fear of possibly losing her, but he had to be strong for her.

"That's sweet," Jinta scoffed, watching his older sister. "You're not upset that we have to receive consequences and risks for existing, and this fucker receives nothing." He directed his anger to his creator, who hung his head in shame.

"Urahara has already apologized. He doesn't have to apologize for creating us. I'm glad that he did just because you're too scared of going through with this. Doesn't mean you have to be such a jerk about it," Ururu expressed, glaring at Jinta.

"I'm not scared of anything," He shouted at his sister, then heard a chuckle from the Xcution member beside her.

"You're a liar. Heard you were too scared to tell Yuzu and broke up with her."

Jinta's eyes widened, besides Karin knowing, he divulged to Ururu what happened to him and Yuzu. Jinta, feeling betrayed angrily, looked at Ururu, who avoided his eyes.

"Shut up, Asshole." The redhead growled out.

"No, I'm not going to shut up. You're an immature prick who's taking his anger out on others instead of yourself for doing something so stupid."

"You fucker!" Jinta reached over the table, crushing the teacups as the shattered saucers scattered everywhere. Trying to grab for Moe, strong hands possessively pulled him back. He looked across the table to see Tessai holding the dark-haired fullbringer by the arms.

"Now calm down, Jinta," Isshin chuckled from behind him as the redhead tried to wiggle from the older man's grasp.

"Let me go, Isshin. I'm tired of this bitch's mouth."

"Let him go so I can fuck up the left side of his face so he can match his right," Moe hollered.

"I... I thought you'd be happy, Jinta," Ururu mumbled, whipping away her tear stricken face. Jinta and Moe ceased their struggling to pay attention to the girl at the table. "I believed if Urahara was able to bring something tangible that we'd face it together. I don't want to do this alone." Her broken voice stung Jinta's heart as he looked away, not knowing what to say. When he remained silent, she ran out of the room, pushing the sliding doors so hard it broke from its track.

"Ururu, Wait!" Moe struggled out of Tessai grip, but before he left, the fullbringer paused to stare at Jinta. "If you're going to wallow in your self-pity and not be there for your sister. Then I have no problem being there for her. I hope you're happy." He left, darting out the room with everyone hearing him shout Ururu's name.

Jinta remained there, even when Isshin let go of his arms. His eyes glued to the hardwood floor. He finally moved to stand as he headed towards the broken door.

"Jinta?" Urahara finally said, causing the younger boy to pause in his movements. "Can you at least consi-"

"Fuck you," he whispered, causing the shop owner to glance up at the younger man in disbelief as he left the room.

Jinta walked and walked until he made it to his apartment and glanced up to find several Shinigami working on his apartment building. He shrugged it off, throwing his keys on the table, not caring if they made it or dropped to the floor. He ignored the workers and went to his bedroom to plop headfirst into his bed, screaming into his pillow before he succumbed to exhaustion. Both physically and mentally.

x

* * *

Several days passed, and he opted to leave his apartment only in the afternoons to his students, completely ignoring the Urahara Shop in the mornings. He ignored messages from Tessai from his cellphone, until the tall man stopped sending them.

It was on a Monday morning when he was poking the eggs on his breakfast plate that he received a message on his phone. Thinking it was Tessai again, he glanced at his phone.

**K: So I'm going to New York to have a good time on a date. My sister is currently pretending that she's better while babysitting my apartment for a week while I'm gone.**

**K: I expect that when I get back that you have grown some balls and have told her the truth. Because if you don't, Jinta.**

**K: I FUCKING WILL!**

**K: Kisses (づ￣ ³￣)づ**

Jinta slammed his phone on his table, only slightly enough to cause a small fracture in the glass screen. He rubbed his red hair and sat up to throw away the cold eggs into the garbage. He knew Karin wasn't fucking around. She was probably pissed that he promised he would explain everything to Yuzu and still hadn't made right on his word after her initial ass-kicking.

Not wanting to drive himself insane. He grabbed his hoodie, still sporting the nasty bruise from Ichigo, deciding to go to the market to at least fill up his bare fridge that consisted of just eggs and milk. He entered the store, taking a basket as he ignored those passing him while he grabbed the essentials.

"J... Jinta?" he heard her beautiful voice as he froze in his movements from getting a bag of rice. He turned to see her smile that was not as bright, a little forced if he was being honest. He swallowed and remained silent, afraid of saying the wrong thing. She took his silence for being upset that she disturbed him. Yuzu began to move her cart from him as she apologized, "S...Sorry. I should have-"

"No," his hand shot out to pause her cart's movements. "You don't have to apologize." He half-smiled as she nodded, fiddling with her fingers placed on the steering handle. He could tell she had been crying and the lack of sleep with puffy redness and dark circles that surrounded her eyes.

"Karin tells me she went to New York," he decided to carry on the conversation as they walked beside each other through the aisle.

"Mhmm. Karin was a bit hesitant in going because-" she paused to smile at him, knowing why Karin wouldn't want to leave Yuzu alone at a crucial time. "Well, I told her to go for it. To have fun with Yukio."

"Yukio? That Fullbringer asshole?" He couldn't help but laugh. Yuzu shushed him since he was so loud and crude, receiving some angry stares from customers.

"He seems different from her usual type?"

"Which is?" Jinta smiled when a small giggle escaped her lips.

"She usually goes for the sport-centric and has a sense of humor. Yukio seems more reserved and-"

"cold?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "but sometimes you can never really tell with a person. Besides, that was a long time ago, and people change."

He was sure that the Yuzu intentionally directed the comment towards him, but it could have been. He felt the guilt wash over him in waves as he settled on her sadden features.

"Who did this?" her fingers lightly brushed the bruise on his cheek.

"Was just sparring. It got a little carried away," Jinta smiled. Her worried features showed that she wasn't buying his lie, but decided not to press further.

"So making anything special to eat?" she continued, glancing at the supplies he held, consisting of rice, some stir fry vegetables, and bananas.

"Not really. Just came to fill up my fridge." He shrugged, finding this conversation uncomfortable, especially with someone he been with for close to eight-plus years.

"I was planning on making rice with tempura if you're interested."

"Yuzu... I don't think that's such-"

"Call it a dinner among friends," she clarified, "I'm housesitting Karin's apartment, and I don't think I've ever stayed at home alone before. It's a little nerve-wracking." She rubbed her arm in embarrassment. "I mean, it's fine if you don't want to keep me company. I should probably get used to being alone."

Her eyes widened as she looked at his reaction, "I ...I didn't mean it like that. I was only-"

"Don't worry, Yuzu. I know what you meant."

She sighed with relief, " Well, goodbye, Jinta. See you around." He watched her turn the corner as his legs moved, running to catch up, catching her off guard.

"I changed my mind. What time should I be there?"

Her smile grew.

x

* * *

Jinta decided to dress casual. It was just two friends meeting at an apartment to eat dinner... alone. Two friends with recent sexual experience still fresh in his mind. He needed to stop thinking about that as he exhaled and knocked on the door to Karin's apartment. He waited for a few minutes, hearing Yuzu yell,'to wait a minute,' as she opened the door.

"Hey, Jinta. You caught me with the last batch of tempura that is still frying. Come in, while I pull them out." She hurriedly pulled him in, locking the door while she rushed into the kitchen. He could make out the red apron that surrounded a black dress she was wearing. It seemed unusual since Yuzu mostly wore more vibrant colors that matched her personality. She came out after five minutes with a massive bowl of tempura, settling it with rice and vegetables that were already on the table. She removed the red apron, setting it on the kitchen counter.

She was indeed wearing a black dress. One that squeezed her waist and flowed out at the hips. It also revealed a bit of cleavage and sleeveless. Her lips were painted with dark red hue as she nervously smiled.

"W...Well, food is ready," she haphazardly sat down, trying to avoid his stares. He found it odd as she waited for him to fill his plate before she took a small amount of food. She didn't even bother touching her plate as she watched him eat. He had enough when she only took small sips of water, trying not to ruin her lipstick.

"Yuzu, would you stop."

"Stop what?" she furrowed her brows.

"You're avoiding eating not to ruin your make-up, and then what's with that ridiculous dress? Since when do you wear black? Is that Karin's."

He watched her look down at herself as she whipped a stray tear from her eye. "This was stupid," she whispered.

"I thought this was a friendly dinner. If you're trying to seduce me, wearing that won't work. It's not you, Yuzu." He chuckled, but the laughter died in his throat when he saw her lips start to quiver.

"Then what was it. I keep thinking that maybe if I was a little sexier or maybe it's because I was too annoying. That you found someone else."

"Fuck, Yuzu. It wasn't you at all. You're perfect. It was me. There's no one else."

"It's not you. It's me. Really, Jinta?" she cried out, grabbing her plate and marching into the kitchen. He heard her slam the dishes into the sink, and then there was complete silence until he listened to the small whimpers of crying.

He rose from his seat to walk toward Yuzu, wrapping her in a hug. "I know it means shit now, but I'm really sorry." He felt her shiver as she continued to cry.

She suddenly turned around to kiss him on his lips while he tasted the salt from her tears. Her sniffles turned to moans. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he didn't want it to stop. He felt her hands reach above his shoulders, to run her fingers through his red hair. Her kisses hurt as he winced from her lips on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered between kisses. "Orihime mentioned that Tou-san and Ichigo disappeared on the night I confessed about our relationship. It wasn't my intention for you to get hurt."

He looked down at her tear-filled eyes as he kissed her already smeared lipstick.

"I deserved it anyway ... for hurting you." He leaned down, kissing her, hands skimming down her bare arms, feeling the goosebumps on her skin. Her hands skimmed down his chest and rose to pull his collar closer to her. She hungrily kissed his lips, and he couldn't help but miss her closeness. The unique smell that only belonged to her. It consisted of spices and a hint of fruit or whatever fruity body spray she wore that day. Today was her citrus namesake. He had to admit he relished the flavor of the yuzu.

He felt her grip around his collar pull him closer until they were both down on the kitchen floor, her lying back while he was over her. He lifted the skirt of the dress as he glided over... nothing. He shot up to find a rather embarrassed Yuzu. Her pink tinge and her biting her lip, caused him to groan in appreciation. Not saying anything more to embarrass her further, lifted her dress to her chest to look down at her bare waist down. The thought of her going pantiless with the intention of him in mind drove him sick with the need to show how much he appreciated it.

He leaned down, widening her legs, looking up to find light brown eyes staring at him curiously. He had only previously licked her playfully the last time they were intimate, and he enjoyed her taste. He slowly placed his tongue along her nether regions, receiving a sharp gasp from her. He positioned himself better while he pushed one of her legs as far as it could go. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating, and he enjoyed how wet she became from barely touching her. He leaned down to nibble on the nub of her clit, eliciting a loud cry, dragging his tongue further along her center until her juices flowed freely. He wasted no time in lapping every bit of the sweet nectar she produced. Under him, he could feel her trying to move away from his tongue, but he held her down, sheathing his tongue further into her wet folds.

"Jinta," she breathlessly screamed, using one of her hands to grip the handle of the bottom kitchen cabinet while the other pulled his hair.

"If I knew you had this sort of dessert after dinner. I'd had been here sooner." Jinta grinned when he felt her squirm and tighten around his tongue. He lifted her tiny body as he drank her orgasm along with her shouts of release. He set her back down while wiping the residue of her essence from his face. He leaned down to kiss her lips. He fixed her dress to cover her as he helped her on wobbly legs to stand.

"Mmm, Jinta. That was, hmmm," she exhaled hugging him, while she leaned onto his beating chest. She giggled when he lifted her bridal style as he made his way to sit them both on the couch — sitting her on his lap while she played with his disheveled red hair that she pulled apart from its band. He stroked her cheeks. Both were staring at each other, a genuine smile plastered on her face until it disappeared to stare at him thoughtfully.

"D...Do you still love me, Jinta?" Her voice was sounding as if she regretted uttering the words in the first place.

"Yes, that hasn't changed, Yuzu." He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he found her eyes begin to water, then placed her head on his shoulder.

"If you don't want children, I can respect that, Jinta. Was talking about our future make you feel like I was rushing you into marriage? We don't have to be married."

"Wait. What? No, Yuzu," he exhaled, this misunderstanding was indeed his fault, "I...I need to tell you something, something I should have told you a long time ago."

The words sparked a look of dread on the blonde girl's features as she sat there patiently waiting for him to continue. The amount of stress he was putting on her with his reluctance of keeping this secret, caused him to say everything to her: all the details of being a mod soul, having no soul, not having the ability of having children, then Urahara's declaration of having a sliver of hope in his recent experimentation with Kon.

Yuzu mulled over everything he explained to her, a few times he had to pause to let her cry on his shoulder. He comforted her while she apologized for interrupting him. When everything was said and done, she looked at him with a look of concern.

"A... Are you afraid of facing the Hogyoku?" she asked him, while she continued to stroke his head. He only shook his head, 'No,' and felt a stray tear fall down his cheek. Yuzu held him close as her head cradled under his neck. "Are you afraid of not existing?"

"No," he sniffled, rubbing his cheeks on her blonde hair, enjoying how the smell of her eased his tension away. "I'm more afraid of not seeing you again."

He felt her flinch at the comment as she looked up to see his saddened smile. "Oh, Jinta." She pulled him in for a kiss while she moved her body to straddle him. She grabbed the sides of his face as she intensely stared into his eyes.

"I promise you won't do this alone. I'll go with you to Soul Society, along with Ururu. I'll make sure to be the first thing you see when you wake up with a soul of your own." She giggled, giving him butterfly kisses all over his face. "I'm not upset. I just wished you would have trusted me with this." She puffed out her cheeks in anger, furrowing her brows at him. He couldn't help but chuckle, squeezing her closer.

"I know, I'm a dumbass." He stroked her head, "It's just the first time I ever made you smile with giving you those stupid lollipops."

"They are not stupid, Jinta-kun," she mumbled into his chest, gripping his shirt as he laughed.

"It seemed like such a small thing that caused you to be so happy, and I found myself giving you anything you ever wanted to keep you that way. Yuzu, it's not guaranteed I'll have children. We'd have to wait for the experiments to conclude, and even then, what if the child ends up not having a soul."

"I do want children, Jinta, but I also want you in my life. It doesn't matter what happens. We will figure it out. I promise."

Jinta eyed the determined girl on top of him, as he nodded in agreeing with her statement. Her lips found his again, forcing his mouth to open as her tongue darted in his. Her little hands unbuttoned his pants as she removed his length. She slightly sat up, trying to unzipper her dress. She gave up frustrated, giving him a sympathetic look for help. He chuckled, unzipping it for her, helping her remove the black dress over the top. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra, either.

Yuzu placed the dress on the floor and shyly began to cover up. He stopped her arms from hiding herself as he flicked her nipples, causing her to redden and flinch.

"You had every intention of wanting me to see you naked. Isn't that why your bra and pantiless, Yuzu?"

Her flustered face became skirted to a darker tone as her mouth morphed into a thin line. Jinta cupped the right side of her breast to bring it to his mouth. She lifted herself, giving him better access as she held his head closer. Her moans hardened his member, brushing between her thighs. His mouth still suckling on her tit while his hand gripped his cock, aligning himself as his other held her tiny waist, prompting her to sit down.

Her insides were still tight as she whimpered. She slid down excruciatingly lower until she fully accepted him to the hilt. His grip on her tiny waist, causing her to shout in pain.

"S...Sorry Yuzu," he kissed her head, "I forget I have to be extra careful with you."

"N...Not all the time," she whispered, timidly glancing into his eyes while she turned redder. She set the pace, lifting herself once she was accustomed again to his size. At first slow, then she couldn't contain the urge to go faster as he bit her nipple harder, using his shoulders for support while she rode his cock.

"Oh, Jinta. I... I love you so much. Don't ever do something stupid like that again."

"I can't promise I won't do anything stupid," he laughed as she swatted his chest. He thrust his body up, earning a loud cry and her scratching the shit out of his chest. The pain didn't faze him as her body became limp on top of him and her soaked walls constricted his member,

"Fuck. Oh...Fuck." He could feel himself about to release right at the cusp. "Fuck, I missed you." He managed to say as he continued to pound into her as she sluggishly straddled him. Her insides continued to twitch while she whimpered.

"You're mmm.. slipping," she slurred. He was indeed slipping, she was riding another release, and her walls were literally pushing him out.

"Shit," he hissed, feeling his hard-on, slip out as she cried. He laid her small body on the couch, opening her legs and instantly plunged into her moist cave.

He watched her head fall back as she gripped his arms. He lifted himself, shoving himself deeper as one leg was sprawled over the side of the couch as he lifted the other over his shoulder. Faster, his cock rammed into her as she screamed his name.

He had no qualms if he were not to exist tomorrow. But if he woke the next day. He was going to apologize to Ururu and accept facing the Hogyoku. He loved Yuzu, and he was willing to take the risk for her. Sure he'd get his very own soul, but if he could spend his entire existence and the next life seeing her happy expression. Well, it was worth the risk.

He felt his release and cried out her name as he collapsed. He heard her giggle, looking up to see that beautiful smile on her face with her eyes closed.

"What's so funny?" he kissed her shoulder as her fingers played with his flaming hair.

"The condom being unnecessary for our first time," she giggled as he blushed from embarrassment. "I know you were trying to avoid explaining things to me."

He nodded. Yuzu's phone started to ring, and she opted to ignore it and return the call later. Then Jinta's phone began to vibrate in his pants that he slightly still had on. He looked at his phone and frowned with a redden tone.

"What?"

Instead of answering Yuzu, he showed her the texts he had just received.

**K: Wow, Jinta! I haven't even left a day, and I can sense Yuzu's delightful spiritual pressure while I fly over the Pacific Ocean.**

A minute had passed as another text popped up.

**K: ARE YOU FUCKING IN MY APARTMENT?**

...

**K: Bleach or Burn anything you touch. GROSS! I told you to talk to her.**

Jinta rolled his eyes as he began to type.

"Please don't, Jinta," Yuzu looking mortified, preventing him from texting.

"It's fine. I'll be nice." He kissed her lips and began to grin as his fingers glided over his screen.

**J: We did and made up. I hope you weren't attached to your couch.**

...

**J: Fuck. In fact, maybe you should just move, Karin. O_O**

x

* * *

Jinta woke up feeling refreshed. He hadn't been eating or sleeping very much since he ended things with Yuzu. Now that he had a full meal in his stomach and her wrapped in his arms, he could honestly say he couldn't ask for anything more. She was still sleeping. He had exhausted her with his relentless need to have her. He was almost convinced that time was precious with them. In a way, it was. The experiment may turn out successful, then again, it may not. It was no use dwelling on it. He wanted to stay in bed with her, but he needed to speak with his sister.

Jinta nuzzled Yuzu's neck, while lightly giving her soft kisses. She groaned and opened her eyes to glance at him, rubbing her tired features.

"Morning, Jinta-kun~" she giggled, brushing her nose against his toned arm.

"Morning, Yuzu. Look, I need to head to Urahara Shop to apologize to Ururu."

She glanced at him a little concerned, "What did you do?"

"I said some shitty things to her. I was hurting and lashed out. I didn't care who I hurt in the process."

She hugged her pillow, eyes still on him as she nodded. "Can I come?"

He wasn't sure if he wanted her there, but he knew Yuzu would take offense at being left out. "Sure!"

x

* * *

They arrived together at the small candy store to see Moe sweeping the floors. He looked up after hearing the newcomers and eyed the redhead with a furious glare. He ignored him, bringing his attention to Yuzu instead.

"Hey, Yuzu."

"Morning, Moe. I don't mean to sound nosy, but what are you doing here?" Yuzu politely questioned, giving him a comforting smile.

Moe squared his shoulders, using the dustpan to gather the dirt he swept up to place it into the trashcan. "I felt that Ururu needed a break from work. She was hesitant in taking the day off since she's been picking up the slack on some asshole's end. I told her to rest, and I'd take care of it with Tessai."

Moe gripped the broom as he spoke, eyes focused on the blonde girl in front of him. Jinta remained silent. He felt guilty for leaving Ururu to do what he was responsible for. Knowing her, she wouldn't even ask for help and stay quiet in her plight. Even though he was at fault, he gripped his fist in irritation at Moe's jab at him.

Yuzu sensed the hostility in her boyfriend as she forced his fist to hold her hands. The act annoyed him, but one look at her eased the tension in his body.

"Moe, is it okay if we can talk to her?"

"We don't need his fucking per-" Jinta began to utter but felt Yuzu grip his mouth shut.

"You can even join us if you want," she smiled, "So is it okay?"

Moe chewed at his cheek, rubbing his hair to sigh. "Sure, Yuzu, and it's because you've always been sweet."

"Thank you, Moe."

He nodded, angling his head, beckoning for them to follow. They were outside Ururu's sliding door, and Moe held out his hand.

"Let me see if she's decent before we go in."

Jinta held his tongue. He'd be a hypocrite if he angrily shouted at Moe for something he had no shame in doing last night and this morning in the shower with Yuzu. After a few seconds, Moe opened the sliding doors and ushered them in. He found his sister still in her white robe that covered her nightwear. He could see that she had been recently crying. She smiled at Yuzu, and timidly nodded at him.

"Morning Yuzu-chan and J...Jinta." she bowed, "Please have a seat."

The couple sat in front of her while Moe sat against the wall behind Ururu, eyeing Jinta distrustfully.

When no one said anything more, Yuzu took it upon herself to get things rolling.

"I've been told that hurtful words were uttered that never should have been said yesterday."

"Things that fucking asshole said to hurt Ururu."

"Moe, Please," Ururu reprimanded, turning to glare at him.

"Why the fuck are you even here, Moe? I came to speak to Ururu," he growled at the black-haired boy.

"I think we're getting off track by this senseless bickering. Moe, I understand you're upset with Jinta for hurting someone you deeply care about. I understand your anger, and I'm on your side in this."

Jinta stared at his girlfriend angrily, "BUT, you have to let these two work out things amongst themselves. I also understand being hurt by siblings' words that they didn't mean or even being the person to say the hurtful things too. So let's give Jinta-kun the chance to work things out with Ururu."

Yuzu let go of Jinta's arm to stand in front of Moe. She extended her hand out at the man, still leaning against the wall. "Don't worry about Ururu. She's in good hands. Why don't you and I go to the corner market and get Ururu's favorite snack?"

He took Yuzu's hand and lifted himself to stand in front of her. He eyed Jinta wearily and then to Ururu, who smiled at him.

"Make sure you get extra chocolate syrup on my pistachio scoop."

Moe made a nauseated look, "I can't believe you eat that nasty shit." He mumbled, walking out with Yuzu, holding his arm. Yuzu glanced down at Jinta with a wink, before waving goodbye to both him and Ururu.

Jinta moved his attention from the closed door to his sister, who had been fidgetting upon realizing she was going to be alone with him. Her fingers fiddled with her robe as she timidly looked up while patiently waiting for him to speak.

"What Yuzu says is true. I fucked up, big time. I didn't really mean to say those things. I was upset, but that's no excuse. I'm sorry about that, and I'm sorry for letting you work this shop by yourself while I sulked at home. I was only thinking of myself. I'm sorry." He bowed so low to the floor, and his forehead touched the floorboards. He remained there until he felt his sister's fingers pat the back of his head.

"I know some of the things you said weren't true, but the comments you said about Urahara were what you were really feeling. I can't judge you for voicing them when I keep most of what I want to say bottled up. You're my voice, Jinta, always have been. You're my other half. We may not be twins like Yuzu or Karin since I'm older than you." She chuckled, roughing up his hair as he rolled his eyes.

"Just by three years," he mumbled, raising himself from the floor to look at her. She was crying while giving a shaky smile. "Fuck, Ururu. Will you stop crying." He reached to hold his sister. She was older, with a big expressive heart, and a lot stronger than him physically. Sometimes her feelings were quickly prone to get hurt, especially when he did it. "I won't let you face the Hogyoku alone."

"Thank you, Jinta," she expressed her appreciation by holding him tighter.

"So stop whining already," he bopped her forehead.

"Ouch, that hurt," she frowned as he chuckled. She rolled her eyes in irritation. He always had to ruin things before things became too mushy and awkward.

"Come on. Let's meet Yuzu and Moe so you can eat that chocolate green shit; you love so much."

"Jinta," she pouted, pushing him out of her room so she could get dressed. Once the door closed behind him, he smiled and felt at ease, making up with his sister.

x

Jinta looked around the creepy lab of Mayuri, who was standing behind Akon as he entered the correct coordinates to position the Hogyoku. Urahara glanced across Akon's shoulders, and when he was satisfied, he walked towards his creations. Though as he looked at both of them, they more like his children. He placed a hand on Jinta's shoulder and a hand on Ururu's cheek, giving them a comforting smile.

"It's almost time for you both to get processed. Nothing too major, just changing into different apparel, then placing yourself on top of these medical tables. We will attach wired monitors onto your bodies to keep track of your progress. Throughout the procedure, you'll be put under and unconscious. Next time you wake up, you'll be in the same body, only updated with your own soul."

"How are you going to update us?" Jinta asked. He knew he wasn't as smart as Ururu, but he still was curious.

"Well, we're going to perform a sort of surgery to give you the adequate functions and physical requirements you've been missing. I was able to replicate an artificial cell that can reproduce eggs and sperm."

"What happens if it malfunctions or runs out?" he questioned.

"You won't have to worry about that. It works just as accurate as a human's body, if not better. I worked with the Soul King's Palace on potent ingredients that I recently concocted to enhance fertility, giving them to several willing participants."

There was a loud cough in the room as Urahara looked up to find Ichigo standing with Isshin behind Yuzu and Moe, with an angry look.

"You used my wife as a damn guinea pig."

"I never forced your wife to take the concoction. I simply gave it to Tatsuki, who wanted a child. The experiment was successful. Congratulations on the newest addition to the Kurosaki family."

Ichigo couldn't argue with that as he grumbled. Yuzu turned to look at her brother, with a frown.

"Were you having issues having another child?" his sister looked on with concern. Before Ichigo could answer, his father slapped his back and decided to give his input.

"Your brother here has no issue in that department. His strong swimmers have no issue finding Ori-" Isshin was then aggressively pushed away by his son.

"Fucking Hell, Dad!" Ichigo hollered. Urahara decided to provide a more valid explanation.

"Nothing of the sort, Yuzu-chan. Orihime was given a highly induced aphrodisiac to help a friend."

Yuzu gasped, placing her hands up to her face, turning red, "So that day when Orihime-chan was acting very weird and-"

"Okay enough, Yuzu. He doesn't need to know what happened."

"Oh, I already received the details from all the participants," Urahara grinned as Ichigo glared. "Simply for scientific purposes, of course."

Ichigo made to punch the man when Yuzu shook her head. Her eyes were telling her brother that the scientist needed to be conscious during the procedure.

"So ...Ummm... these potent elements that are placed in their body, won't it affect them?" Moe added, looking at Ururu.

"They won't even be aware of any effects within their bodies."

Everyone in the room sighed.

"There's a possibility that their arousal will spur the effects, ten-fold."

"Wait...What?" Jinta's eyes shot out of his head.

"We have no time for this nonsense," Mayuri stepped in, clearly not understanding why Urahara hadn't spoken to them before the procedure. His own daughter Nemuri just entered his lab and proceeded with the process without a peep.

Urahara chuckled, "My apologies, Mayuri. Now go change, you two."

Jinta and Ururu came back wearing the white robe, completely bare underneath. Ururu kept fidgeting and trying to tighten the gown to make sure nothing opened. Once they laid on the tables, lab assistants placed sticky monitors from their heads, down to their legs, and left them to themselves.

"Of course, Yuzu-chan," Jinta heard Urahara cheerily express. Jinta, not knowing what his girlfriend had asked, found her sitting next to him. He looked up to see her worried expression but placed a smile for him.

"Urahara said holding your hand won't be an issue with the process," she affirmed.

He could tell she was trying very hard not to look nervous as she glanced around at the machines that surrounded him and the boxed glow in the middle of the room that held the Hogyoku. Jinta glanced in the opposite direction to find Moe sitting beside Ururu, opting to hold her hand as well, once Urahara approved.

Jinta glanced back to look at Yuzu. He was starting to see her lips trembling like she was about to cry.

"None of that, Yuzu. I promise after this; we'll take a trip anywhere you want to go."

"Anywhere?"

He nodded, gripping her hand. "Don't tell me yet. You have to promise to tell me when I wake up, okay?"

She bit her lip, rushing to wipe the tear that strayed down her cheek, looking apologetic for letting that one escape. "P...Promise."

"You will feel a slight pinch at your side, that's just the sleeping sedative we are injecting."

After a few seconds, a long mechanical arm came with a needle and quickly injected him at his side. Mayuri was right. He hardly felt a thing.

"You will slowly sink into a-"

"Just count back from a hundred," Urahara interrupted Mayuri. The dark painted faced Scientist mumbled at the stupidity of just not explaining in detail of what was going on.

Jinta began to count as he stared at Yuzu's delicate features.

"100, 99, 98, 97..."

'What came after?' He thought, but his mind couldn't process anything else.

His eyes felt so heavy as Yuzu's image turned blurry and then — nothing.

x

* * *

I know I left it on a cliffhanger, but come on, those of you know what's happened to the happy couple in my other story. That's like watching the Star Wars prequels and like not wanting to be spoiled about what happened to Anakin Skywalker. LMAO!

Did you like how I connected the Cupcake Experience in this story?

I wasn't too sure about adding that Karin could sense her sister, but I have a feeling since Karin is more spiritually aware he could sense her sister's feelings. I think Ichigo can sense both his sister's he just has more practice blocking it out or maybe ignoring it. LOL!

It's so much fun creating these ships, they fit so well with the story.


End file.
